Condenada por amor
by nikachan123
Summary: AU. Vampiros y humanos conviven sabiendo la existencia de los otros. Una vez cada 200 años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres poderosos vampiros, ¿qué pasa entonces? ¿Y si ese humano ya había sido marcado?
1. Prólogo

**Bien, empiezo una nueva historia. Últimamente me ha dado por leer fics… eh… como decirlo… subiditos de tono… pero no he encontrado ninguno que termine de gustarme del todo… y me he dicho "bueno, si no te gusta ninguno de los que lees, escribe tú uno a tu gusto" y eso es lo que voy a intentar hacer.**

**Aviso a todos los lectores de que este fic es de rating M por las escenas, relaciones, situaciones y lenguaje explícito que vendrá en un futuro. Así que si no os gusta este tipo de cosas, simplemente no lo leáis ¿de acuerdo? No quiero ofender a nadie con este tipo de fic, sólo me apetecía escribir algo así desde hacía tiempo, nada más.**

**Bueno, os dejo a continuación con el prólogo de la nueva historia y espero impaciente vuestros comentarios, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Como siempre, dependo de vosotros para decidir si debo continuarla o si debo borrarla.**

**Un besito para todos, y disfrutad de la lectura!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Prólogo**

Había olvidado que en Seattle siempre estaba lloviendo. Había querido olvidarlo… como había querido olvidar todo lo relacionado con la época en la que había vivido allí. Había olvidado el clima frío y lluvioso, el olor a verde, los campos frescos y los troncos de los árboles mohosos y suaves en lugar de la habitual áspera corteza. Maldije mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla subida de mi vieja camioneta. La lluvia era ligera y podía ver perfectamente a través de ella el edificio grande que tenía frente a mí. Era un edificio normal, tres pisos, paredes de ladrillo rojo, la mitad inferior cubiertas de azulejos negros, puertas robustas oscuras y una de esas elegantes marquesinas negras que mantenían al portero resguardado de la lluvia, algo muy oportuno en Seattle. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso la tarjeta que me habían dado y suspiré mirando el nombre que estaba escrito con letra deliciosamente arcaica. "La Cueva". Miré la marquesina del local de nuevo por si hubiese cambiado de nombre durante los últimos treinta minutos que llevaba allí aparcada, pero no, allí seguía, bien claro con letras rojas y brillantes. "La Cueva". No había error posible. Era allí. Ángela me había hablado de aquel lugar tres semanas antes cuando la había llamado para preguntarle cómo podía escapar de James de una vez por todas. Ángela había sido clara y concisa al respecto; sólo un vampiro poderoso puede protegerte de otro vampiro tan poderoso y antiguo como James. Luego se había disculpado por no poder protegerme ella misma y me había hecho llegar una tarjeta de aquel club. Había oído hablar de él, quiero decir ¿había alguien que no lo hubiese hecho? Era un club de vampiros, dirigido, regido y regentado por vampiros a pesar de que no todos los que entraban allí eran seres no-vivos. Sí, vampiros.

La primera vez que fui plenamente consciente de su existencia tenía dieciséis años. Acababa de mudarme a Forks, un pueblecito cerca de Seattle, lluvioso y húmedo, mortalmente frío para una chica que había vivido desde los siete años en Arizona. Mis padres estaban divorciados y yo había estado viviendo con mi madre, Renée, hasta que ella había vuelto a casarse con Phil, un buen tipo cuyo único defecto era ser un jugador de béisbol de liga menor que pasaba más tiempo viajando que en casa. Mamá no era feliz sintiéndose dividida ante la elección de viajar con él o quedarse conmigo en casa así que me ofrecí a pasar una temporada con Charlie, mi padre.

Fue allí donde los vi. Charlie me los señaló mientras íbamos a casa y me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de aquellos. "Vampiros" me dijo cuando le miré en silencio. Forks tenía su propio grupo de vampiros. Nadie sabía de dónde habían salido. Nadie sabía si eran el resultado de una rama de la especie humana más desarrollada o simplemente el resultado de algún experimento genético de los laboratorios ocultos del gobierno… Pero todos conocían su existencia y el mundo entero había llegado a un acuerdo intentando la coexistencia entre ambos mundos. Por lo que sabíamos, habían dos tipos de vampiros, los crueles y sanguinarios que disfrutaban del dolor y del hecho de acabar con las vidas humanas y otra clase de vampiros, un grupo mucho más reducido, que se mantenía vivo bebiendo la sangre de los animales y no la de los humanos… Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiéramos saber quién era quién hasta el momento en que estaban encima de nosotros con los dientes afilados dispuestos a mordernos o con una sonrisa encantadora dispuestos a intentar la coexistencia.

Nunca tuve problemas con los vampiros de Forks. Eran pocos y eran… bueno… vegetarianos, si es que hay que darles algún nombre. Agradables en cierto modo, intimidatorios por su perfección y extremadamente hermosos. Nunca me acerqué demasiado a ellos pero tampoco levanté una barrera a mi alrededor para mantenerlos alejados. Ángela, Bennet, Thomas y Lilian. Habían sido agradables conmigo… para ser vampiros, por supuesto.

Nunca tuve problemas hasta que me topé con ellos en mi vida. Desconocía sus apellidos en aquellos momentos y aún ahora sigo desconociéndolos, pero sus nombres… sus nombres quedarán grabados siempre en mi cabeza como las criaturas más horribles y sanguinarias, crueles y despiadadas que una vez hayan pisado la faz de la tierra: James, Laurent, Victoria. Tres nombres hermosos que no he podido utilizar desde nuestro primer encuentro sin sentir la necesidad de vomitar y sentirme terriblemente vulnerable.

Aparecieron un día en Forks, con sus ojos de color rubí, sus expresiones de falsa dulzura, sus palabras zalameras y sus gestos y actos horribles. Fue demasiado rápido para poder hacer nada. Demasiado rápido para poder evitarlo. Una de las reglas para seguir vivo en Forks era no salir nunca sola a partir del crepúsculo, una estupidez si puedo dar mi opinión ya que James y su aquelarre se acercaron a mí en medio de una multitud a plena luz del día. Apenas tuve tiempo de gritar, de escapar ni de cubrirme… Sólo recuerdo… Recuerdo los ojos de James mirándome fijamente, con rencor, con odio, con ira, con… lujuria… recuerdo que me estremecí de miedo y segundos después, su sonrisa aterradora estaba a menos de veinte centímetros de mi rostro. Me paralicé, me quedé completamente congelada y en una fracción de segundo él estiró su mano con las uñas afiladas y perfiló algo en mi hombro izquierdo, rasgando la blusa y dejando que la sangre fluyese. Luego desaparecieron. Alguien había llamado a la policía, alguien había llamado a Charlie.

Era demasiado tarde. Estaba marcada. Una letra, la letra jota, estaba grabada en mi piel. James me acababa de reclamar como suya y sólo tenía dos opciones. Huir o morir.

He estado corriendo desde entonces, escapando de un lugar a otro, nunca quedándome en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo por miedo. Creía que había escapado de él, que me había olvidado, que ya no le interesaba… una estupidez… lo sé… Un vampiro nunca abandona una presa… Ahora que tengo veintiún años y James me encontró en Nueva Jersey, lo sé.

Miré de nuevo hacia la puerta del local. Estaba cansada de correr, de huir, de esconderme, de dejar un rastro de muerte de seres queridos a mi paso… Suspiré pesadamente tomando una decisión que seguramente cambiaría el resto de mi vida. Iba a entrar allí, iba a encontrar un protector, iba a pagar lo que fuera necesario para que me mantuvieran con vida. Era mi única opción. Respiré profundamente y salí de mi viejo coche intentando no tropezarme ni caerme de bruces. Atravesé la carretera oscura mirando a ambos lados y me quedé quieta tan pronto alcancé el otro extremo de la acera.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Tenía ante mí a un perfecto espécimen del género masculino. Vampiro o humano no importaba… Pocas veces había visto a alguien tan atractivo como aquel hombre. Debía de medir un metro ochenta más o menos, tenía el cabello lacio, oscuro como la noche y brillante como la luna que caía sobre sus hombros cuadrados. Vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros de tela, zapatos oscuros y una camisa de media manga de color negra que acentuaba los músculos de sus brazos y dejaba adivinar la musculatura de su abdomen. Parpadeé unos instantes para apartarme de su mirada azul. Vampiro. Definitivamente vampiro… Sólo un vampiro podría ser capaz de deslumbrar a alguien de aquel modo.

-Yo… -respiré profundamente, insegura. De repente la idea de estar allí en lugar de en mi vieja y fiel furgoneta huyendo no me parecía tan buena-. No lo sé… eso espero… yo no…

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a la Cueva? –preguntó sonriendo. Asentí-. Sí, lo suponía –me miró de arriba abajo-. No vienes vestida como las que suelen venir.

Eché un vistazo al vestido azul que me había sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión. No demasiado ceñido, de escote redondo y mangas hasta los codos; largo hasta unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, cayendo desde la cintura en pliegues y capas. Los zapatos eran negros, como el abrigo que había utilizado para cubrirme en mi carrera desde el coche hasta la puerta, sólo de medio tacón. Gemí internamente.

-¿Tan mal estoy?

-No. Sólo que aquí suelen venir con colores brillantes y llamativos, cuero en lugar de algodón, tacones de aguja en lugar de medio tacón y mucho maquillaje –sentí como me ruborizaba ante su escrutinio-. ¡Ah! Bueno, al menos no tienes que preocuparte por el maquillaje de tus mejillas –me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Aquel hombre hacía que me sintiera cómoda.

-Bien, ahora que he conseguido que sonrías, mi nombre es Alexis, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo… una amiga me habló de este lugar. Necesito protección –dije intentando no mostrarme demasiado nerviosa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Protección? –preguntó-. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… yo… un vampiro me está persiguiendo y… una vieja amiga de Forks, una vampiresa, Ángela Weber, me habló de este sitio. Me dijo que aquí podía encontrar a alguien que me protegiera de…

-No sé que diablos te habrá dicho tu amiga pero los vampiros protectores no crecen debajo de las piedras. Suelen ser vampiros que quieren ayudar a un amigo, familiar o a descendientes de los que una vez fueron sus amigos, no matan por placer a otros de su especie y definitivamente no cazan a un vampiro sólo porque alguien quiera librarse de él.

Alexis había sido claro. Los protectores no cazaban a los de su propia especie y yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ninguno de ellos para pedirles arriesgar su existencia.

-Yo… -sacudí la cabeza-… Ha sido una estupidez venir aquí… siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo…

Me giré con la intención de marcharme. Seguramente Alexis tenía razón. Yo debía de haber hecho algo para que James me quisiera cazar… Yo debía tener la culpa y yo tenía que asumir las consecuencias… Ángela se había equivocado, no había esperanza para mí…

-Espera –la mano de Alexis me cogió del brazo haciéndome girar. Antes de darme cuenta, su otra mano se movió rápidamente hacia el hombro de mi vestido bajándolo un poco. Ignorando el grito ahogado de indignación que salió de mi garganta Alexis observó la letra grabada en mi piel-. Estás marcada… -asentí-. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo has dicho antes?

-¿Qué…

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que buscas protección porque alguien te ha marcado? Joder… eso es muy distinto –le miré mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma brusca-. Creí que habías cabreado a algún vampiro y que querías un protector para que te librara de él –su voz sonaba avergonzada-. Lo siento, no debí de juzgar las cosas sin tener toda la información… Te ruborizaste cuando me hablabas y eso suele ser signo de que se está mintiendo u ocultando algo… pero no es tu caso ¿verdad? –me miró y negué.

-Suelo ruborizarme casi por todo… -mascullé avergonzada por las estúpidas reacciones de mi cuerpo.

-De nuevo lo siento –se disculpó al ver que mis mejillas volvían a estar rosadas.

-No importa…

-Sí, sí importa –sacudió la cabeza y señaló la letra de mi hombro que volvía a estar cubierta-. ¿Quién lo hizo?

-James –dije. Me miró enarcando una ceja-. Viaja con Victoria y Laurent –me encogí de hombros, no podía dar más información porque no sabía nada más.

-Maldita sea… si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que era James ni siquiera me hubiese atrevido a pensar que estabas mintiendo –dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un brazalete de cuero blanco que ató a mi muñeca derecha-. Esto indica que eres humana y que no deben tocarte, ¿entendido?

-¿Eso quiere decir… -me atraganté-… vas a dejarme… vas a dejarme entrar?

-Preciosa, si James te ha marcado, tienes más derecho a entrar ahí y buscar a alguien que pueda protegerte que el noventa por ciento de los vampiros que están ahí dentro ahora mismo –me dijo.

-Bella –dije automáticamente. Me miró-. No me gusta que me llamen preciosa, soy Bella.

-Muy bien, entonces, Bella, espera aquí un segundo. En cuanto venga Jhon haré que te acompañe dentro.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No voy a perderme.

-Créeme, no querrás entrar ahí sola la primera vez –dijo con una media sonrisa mientras marcaba algo en el busca que llevaba colgado en el cinturón. Luego me miró-. Cuando Jhon te deje cerca de la barra, quédate allí, no mires a nadie a los ojos a no ser que Jhon te lo presente y no vayas sola a ningún lugar –le miré atenta-. Estás a punto de entrar en la cueva del lobo y alguien como tú podría acabar dañado seriamente…

-Gracioso… yo lo he comparado antes con la cueva del león… -aclaré haciendo que él riera entre dientes.

Salté ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió a mi derecha y un hombre, esta vez vivo, nos miró.

-¡Eh, Jhon! –el aludido me miró durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas hasta que apartó su mirada de mí y la enfocó en el hombre que tenía al lado-. Acompáñala adentro ¿quieres? Y busca a Cullen –añadió.

No sabía quien o qué era Cullen, pero a aquel hombre no le hizo demasiada gracia tener que hablar con ellos, si tenía que juzgar su reacción por su rostro.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó tragando saliva e intentando aparentar indiferencia y fallando estrepitosamente.

-El primero que encuentres –le contestó Alexis-. Me parece que va a necesitar a los tres de todas formas –añadió lanzándole una mirada significativa a Jhon que asintió-. Y quédate con ella hasta que aparezcan, huele demasiado 6odidamente bien para que la dejen tranquila incluso con el brazalete blanco –añadió como si hubiese sido un despiste el informarle de que podrían querer matarme.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y coloqué una mano en mi cuello de forma automática, una estúpida reacción ¡cómo si poniendo mi mano delante fuese a impedir que alguien pudiera morderme si querían hacerlo! Alexis sacudió la cabeza y rió entre dientes mientras que Jhon rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila, estás protegida dentro de la Cueva –me dijo Alexis con una media sonrisa-. Jhon se encargará de ti. Estarás bien…

Asentí de nuevo mientras me dejaba guiar por Jhon hasta las puertas. Miré a Alexis que me devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad y serenidad

-¿Se puede saber quien diablos ha hecho que vengas aquí? –preguntó Jhon mientras abría la puerta.

El ruido de voces, risas, murmullos y conversaciones mezcladas con el ritmo de la melancólica música de blues inundó mis oídos.

-James –dije.

-Joder… -masculló-… será mejor que busque a los tres…

No le presté demasiada atención. Acababa de meterme en la cueva del león yo solita… Alexis me había asegurado que nos veríamos a la salida… Cuando varios de los ojos se volvieron hacia mí y me vi presionándome sin ser consciente de ello contra el cuerpo gigantesco de Jhon, recé en silencio para que Alexis tuviera razón. Realmente quería volver a verle a la salida. A ser posible, cuando saliera y definitivamente, viva.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia de "Crepúsculo". Suelo hacer un trato con todas mis historias y es que, por cada página que escribo de word me gusta recibir un review, pero por supuesto, esto lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo.**

**Esta vez, sólo es eso, un prólogo, así que sólo quiero saber vuestra opinión, queridos lectores, y vuestra decisión acerca de si debo o no continuar esta historia o si por el contrario, será mejor que la borre.**

**Espero vuestro juicio pronto.**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	2. Capítulo I Encuentros

**Bueno, hola a todo el mundo, que tal??**

**Wow!!!! No puedo creer que haya recibido 24 reviews por un prólogo de seis paginitas… es todo un récord para mí!!! Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes a:**

**Anfitrite, Anrresweet, mayeevans, margara, maria, tina masen, erill cullen, adela, patss, Inita, anit, Noemí potter, angie, valu86, kmylita, sealiah, nuriamonfort, lily granger potter, .x, Lna, flowersswan, laabuela, Elena mercier, another life.**

**Espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y reviews en este capítulo y en los siguientes!!!**

**Ah, sí, lo olvidaba; sólo para aclarar esto un poco y evitar preguntas tardías: todos los capítulos empezaran con el punto de vista de Bella, luego, cuando cambie de personaje, aparecerá el nombre en la línea divisoria, ¿de acuerdo? Por ejemplo, en este capítulo, en la primera línea divisoria aparecerá el nombre de Jasper lo que significa que lo que hay bajo esa línea está contado desde el punto de vista de Jasper, ¿entendido? De todas formas, por el modo de hablar creo que queda bastante claro quien habla en qué momento.**

**Mmmm… creo que nada más… Así que adelante, disfrutad del capítulo, os deseo una buena lectura, nos vemos abajo!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Y si el humano ya había sido marcado antes por otro vampiro?

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo I. Encuentros**

Nunca había entrado en un club lleno de vampiros, lo admito, pero definitivamente no era lo que había esperado. Oh, bueno, sabía lo suficiente de los de su raza para saber que no iba a encontrarme con ataúdes, ventanas cerradas para impedir la luz del sol y dientes puntiagudos dirigidos a mi garganta, desde luego. Pero había esperado algo más… extraño que lo que encontré. Tres niveles superpuestos y decorados exquisitamente en tonos oscuros, rojo sangre, azul oscuro y negro en su mayoría. Las paredes formaban dibujos con su decoración en relieve y la moqueta que cubría el suelo era de un rojo profundo y tan esponjosa que hacía que los pequeños tacones de mis zapatos permaneciesen ocultos. Frente a la entrada principal había un pasillo que se ampliaba a cada paso que dábamos. Me acerqué a Jhon de manera instintiva cuando una mujer pelirroja vestida con un pantalones de cuero y una diminuta camiseta negra me miró más tiempo del que yo consideraba apropiado… aunque quizá lo que hizo que me acercara más a Jhon fue el modo en que me sonrió lamiéndose los labios como si se estuviera preguntando qué gusto tendría mi sangre. Jhon sonrió confiado.

-Aquí estás a salvo –me dijo con voz tranquila-. Sólo enséñales tu brazalete y todo estará bien.

-¿Un brazalete va a impedir que me tomen como cena? –pregunté sarcástica.

-No, pero las reglas de la Cueva están hechas para proteger a los humanos de convertirse en… cena –dijo divertido usando mis palabras.

De todas formas mientras caminábamos, a Jhon no pareció importarle demasiado que mi mano hubiese encontrado la seguridad de una trabilla de su pantalón oscuro y que, aún más allá, pareciese que me hubiese pegado con cola a él.

Miré a mi alrededor a medida que avanzábamos. La música era blues, sin duda. Profunda, melancólica, dulce y sentimental… ¿quién iba a decir que los vampiros escuchaban este tipo de música? Las luces eran tenues, nada demasiado brillante, y colgaban del techo en diferentes arañas de cuatro brazos; las pequeñas portalámparas encajadas en las paredes alumbraban el camino perfectamente destacando las sombras de las personas que allí se encontraban y haciendo que el suelo estuviese plagado de oscuras figuras alargadas que inducían al miedo casi sin ser conscientes de ello. Seguí a Jhon a través de lo que parecía el espacio principal; dejamos a la derecha unas escaleras que conducían al nivel inferior y pasamos de largo un par de puertas negras; de frente nos topamos con una enorme pista de baile que estaba siendo ocupada por algunas parejas que parecían bailar en una constante armonía y suave elegancia innata. Jhon me condujo hacia la izquierda y pasamos junto a unas escaleras metálicas que subían arriba, una zona llena de mesas y butacas desde donde se podía observar los dos niveles inferiores. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que quizá desde allí arriba buscaban posibles víctimas humanas. Miré mi muñeca un par de veces para asegurarme de que el brazalete seguía allí; no es que tuviera miedo, desde luego… sólo… no estaba segura de que un simple trozo de cuero blanco pudiese hacer que los vampiros se abstuviesen de morderme.

Jhon me dirigió con seguridad hacia una zona de la derecha en la planta principal. Escuché el amenazador gruñido de su garganta dirigido a algunos vampiros que me miraban con demasiado interés y me sentí agradecida y protegida por él. Tropecé con un pedazo de moqueta que estaba mal colocado y casi choqué con su espalda; años de huida y de escondites habían hecho que controlase un poco más la habitual torpeza con la que había nacido y que parecía que iba a conservar hasta que muriera. Llegamos hasta la enorme barra de bar que ocupaba toda la pared este; una elegante barra de madera oscura con altos taburetes de roble y asientos de cuero rojo. Jhon se detuvo y, en esta ocasión, alargó su mano para obligarme a separarme de la seguridad de la trabilla de su pantalón. Le miré mientras me colocaba de forma suave delante de él, protegiendo mi espalda con su cuerpo y casi rodeándome con sus enormes brazos a pesar de que no me tocó en absoluto. Miré por encima de mi hombro para hablar pero él fue más rápido.

-Esta zona es peligrosa. Quiero tenerte a la vista en lugar de a mi espalda, no te preocupes, no pasa nada –añadió al ver que mis ojos se habían abiertos asustados por sus palabras.

Asentí y empecé a caminar cuando él me lo indicó.

-Joder… qué bien huele… -un vampiro se interpuso en mi camino y de forma inmediata me detuve en seco y me eché hacia atrás chocando con Jhon que gruñó-… Esta es nueva… ¿me la prestas un rato, Jhon?

El aludido gruñó en respuesta y sus labios se movieron de forma rápida a pesar de que no escuché nada más que un constante siseo como si estuviera hablando entre dientes. Pero fue su mirada oscura lo que hizo que me echase a temblar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y helados mientras miraba al vampiro que tenía frente a mí. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, el recién llegado estiró una mano para tocarme. Abrí la garganta dispuesta a gritar pero no tuve tiempo de nada. Jhon había adelantado una de sus manos y había rodeado el pequeño cuello del vampiro, levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros. Sus labios volvieron a moverse y esta vez, capté la advertencia y la oscuridad en su siseo. El vampiro que luchaba por respirar asintió rápidamente y en cuanto Jhon lo soltó desapareció en medio del mar de personas que lo rodeaban. Miré a mi guardián que me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Es un vampiro joven y a veces hay que recordarle las reglas –añadió mientras me hacía un gesto para que siguiera andando.

-¿Cuándo te refieres a joven…

-Apenas cuatro décadas –dijo como si no acabara de decir que ese hombre hacía cuarenta años que era vampiro-. Un estúpido vampiro joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Él me sonrió de manera siniestra.

-Muchos más de los que aparento –me dijo conduciéndome hacia el final de la barra del bar-. Aquí, siéntate –me dijo casi aupándome hasta el asiento-. Eso es. ¡Alysa! –llamó a la mujer que estaba tras la barra. La miré mientras se acercaba a nuestro lado. Llevaba una estrecha minifalda blanca brillante y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba al descubierto más de lo que tapaba, incluyendo gran parte del vientre plano. Abrí los ojos al ver las botas de tacón de aguja que llevaba, ¿cómo diablos no se había roto nada con semejantes armas mortales?-. Hola, preciosa –Jhon se inclinó sobre la barra para besarla suavemente en los labios. Aparté los ojos para darles ese momento de privacidad-. Alysa te presento a… ¿Bella? –asentí-. Eso es, te presento a Bella. Necesito encontrar a alguien para ella ¿puedes echarle un ojo mientras vuelvo?

-Claro –ella sonrió efusivamente estirando una mano para estrechar la mía-. Estaremos bien –añadió. Jhon me miró una vez para confirmarlo y cuando asentí, tardó menos de tres segundos en desaparecer de nuestro lado-. Bueno, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?

-Sí –mostré mi brazalete blanco y ella sonrió a medias-. Ah, ya veo… el mío es verde –alzó su propia muñeca y habló antes de que le preguntara-. Soy humana pero intocable. Estoy con Jhon –añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Una humana y un vampiro? –pregunté-. ¿Eso es posible?

Alysa se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me va bien –declaró con sencillez-. Dime, ¿qué te trae por la cueva?

-Necesito un protector –contesté.

Alysa no dijo nada pero se limitó a asentir levemente entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome.

-Entiendo…

Suspiré. Era la misma reacción que había despertado en Alexis así que decidí aclararlo todo antes de que Alysa me odiara.

-Me han marcado –dije a media voz avergonzada. Su expresión cambió radicalmente.

-Oh, vaya… lo siento –se produjo unos segundos de silencio incómodo antes de que ella carraspeara llamando mi atención-. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Invita Jhon –rió en silencio.

-Bueno, no sé… -miré a mi alrededor; casi todos parecían estar tomando una sustancia roja espesa en copas alargadas; decidí que no quería saber lo que era-. ¿Puedo tomar un refresco de naranja? –pregunté.

-¡Jajajaja! –rió Alysa dulcemente-. Claro… aquí también vienen personas, no sólo vampiros, aunque ellos prefieren beben sangre también tenemos otras cosas. Ahora mismo regreso, no te muevas y no hables con nadie.

Asentí demasiado asqueada como para decir nada. Sangre. Estupendo… Alysa había confirmado mis sospechas. Estaban bebiendo sangre. Me extrañaba que no hubiese notado el olor… sí, claro… yo no podía ser más rara… seguramente era la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de oler la sangre. El dulzor del vino y el olor a menta proveniente de distintos lugares eran seguramente, el motivo por el que aún no había notado el olor de la sangre. Estupendo… bastaba que la oliese para que me desmayara. Así por lo menos no me quedaría inconsciente en un lugar lleno de vampiros deseosos de hincarme el diente. Gemí internamente ¡Eso había sonado horrible incluso para mí!

Alysa dejó una copa con un burbujeante refresco en su interior frente a mí. La miré sutilmente.

-Sólo es refresco, lo prometo. Jhon me mataría si dejase que te pasara algo –añadió. Miró por encima de su hombro cuando la llamaron desde el otro lado de la barra-. ¡Un segundo! –gritó para que la escucharan. Me miró-. Bien, ahora mismo regreso, quédate aquí, no te muevas, no hables y actúa como si no estuvieses aquí ¿de acuerdo? Esta noche hay bastantes vampiros jóvenes y no quiero tener que llamar a Jhon o Alexis para que se encarguen de ellos ¿entendido?

Cabeceé rápidamente ante el recuerdo del vampiro que Jhon había apartado de mi camino antes de que me tocase y me estremecí. Alysa me sonrió de forma reconfortante y se marchó al otro lado de la barra. Suspiré y sostuve la copa alargada; la olí y luego la probé tentativamente. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Refrescante refresco de naranja, nada más. Di un pequeño sorbo e intenté confundirme con la pared para evitar miradas curiosas.

Fue entonces cuando tuve esa sensación tan desagradable… Esa sensación que hace que se te erice el vello de la nuca y que tengas el presentimiento de que estás siendo observada por alguien desde algún rincón de la misma habitación en la que estás. Esa sensación que me hacía sentirme… acorralada y sin posibilidad de escape. Tuve miedo de mirar a mi alrededor por si de algún modo que no entendiera, James estuviera allí… o Victoria o Laurent… Era una sensación extrañamente desagradable que hacía que mi estómago se revolviera y protestara.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -una suave voz hizo que diera un saltito en el taburete haciendo que estuviese a punto de caerme-. Mira lo que nos ha traído el viento…

De acuerdo… quizá si no hablaba y me mantenía quieta, entendería la sutil sugerencia de que no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que acababa de asustarme hasta el punto de robarme diez años de vida.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –preguntó burlón sentándose en el taburete que estaba a mi lado y obligándome a quedarme encerrada entre él y la pared-. O quizá el vampiro… -rió de su propio chiste. Yo no le encontré la gracia por ninguna parte.

Coloqué mis manos sobre el regazo de forma que la muñeca derecha quedase a la vista con el brazalete blanco de cuero bien visible. No creía que agitar mi brazo ante sus ojos diciendo "tengo un brazalete blanco, no puedes tocarme" fuera a funcionar demasiado bien con él.

-Bien, lo haremos a la antigua usanza… mi nombre es Viktor. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Negué con la cabeza arriesgándome a mirarle. Era terriblemente hermoso. ¿Es que no había un solo vampiro que no fuera atractivo como el pecado? No, por supuesto, su belleza formaba parte de su naturaleza depredadora… Miré hacia la barra. Alyssa no se había dado cuenta de nada y no pensaba ponerme a gritar; con la suerte que tenía era más seguro que los vampiros me rodeasen y acabasen conmigo antes que Alysa pudiese llegar al lado e la barra donde yo estaba. Me levanté del taburete ignorando la risita sarcástica y condescendiente del vampiro.

-Yo… tengo que… me esperan por allí –sacudí mi mano hacia un lateral de la sala aprovechando para mostrar mi brazalete.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi muñeca durante unos instantes, pero fingió no haber visto nada. Estupendo… iba a tener problemas… Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Espera un segundo. Yo te conozco –casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro funcionar mientras intentaba averiguar donde me había visto.

-Pues yo estoy segura de que no nos conocemos, así que si me perdonas…

Su mano se cerró sobre mi brazo y tiró para que me quedase donde estaba. La manga de mi vestido se deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo revelando la jota en mi piel. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y viajaron desde la marca de mi hombro hasta mi rostro, repitiendo el gesto un par de veces.

-¡Eres tú! –rió satisfecho-. ¡Eres la jodida zorra que está buscando James!

-Suéltame –moví mi brazo sólo para encontrarme con que su apretón se hizo más fuerte a mi alrededor. Parecía que en vez de manos ese vampiro tenía garras. Empezaba a encontrarme mal. Realmente mal. Había pronunciado el nombre de James. Si él sabía lo que esa marca significaba no había ni una maldita oportunidad de que pudiese salir de aquel lugar sola.

-¿Qué te parece? Hoy es mi noche de suerte… -rió-. Creo que hubieras sido un bocado muy dulce, preciosa, pero estoy seguro de que James pagará muy bien por tu… presencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados y negué con la cabeza repetidamente. Alcé mi pierna con la intención de golpearle pero había olvidado que estaba tratando con un vampiro y no con un estúpido humano borracho. Se movió con agilidad y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo que tú no volvería a hacer eso. James te quiere viva pero no especificó tu estado de salud –añadió con una sonrisa lenta extendiéndose por su rostro.

-No pienso salir de aquí contigo –le repliqué.

-Si tengo que matarte lo haré. Estoy seguro de que James quedará satisfecho con tu cadáver siempre que tenga suficiente sangre para que se divierta –me amenazó, sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos.

Temblé. No quería hacerlo pero no podía controlarlo. Estaba temblando de miedo. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le devolví la mirada desafiante y le hablé.

-Entonces mátame porque te aseguro que no hay otra maldita forma en que consigas sacarme de aquí que no sea conmigo muerta.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y su mano se cerró más fuerte sobre mi brazo hasta el punto que creí que me rompería algún hueso.

-Vaya, creo que la señorita no está interesada en lo que sea que le estás ofreciendo, Viktor así que ¿por qué no la sueltas?

Una mano fuerte y grande acompañó la voz grave mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Viktor y la apartaba de mi brazo. Me froté insistentemente el lugar de donde me había cogido, consciente de que al día siguiente tendría un moretón… ¡maldita piel blanca!

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Emmett –dijo Viktor dando un paso atrás. Respiré profundamente.

-Acabo de hacerlo mío. ¿Estás bien?

Era un gigante. De acuerdo, con mi metro sesenta y cuatro es fácil considerar un gigante a todo el mundo, pero en serio. ¡Era un gigante! Debía de medir más de un metro noventa de altura y su complexión era robusta. Anchos hombros, músculos en los brazos y piernas que se adivinaban bajo la ropa que le sentaba perfectamente como si hubiese nacido con ella. Sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo, parecido al color de la piel, cálidos, observadores, risueños.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿estás bien? –repitió. Asentí y él sonrió-. Bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas detrás de mí hasta que aclaremos esto? –asentí de nuevo sin dejar de frotarme el brazo y él me sonrió otra vez-. Buena chica.

-Yo la he visto primero –rugió entonces Viktor- ¡Es mía!

-No soy de nadie –dije envalentonada por la aparición del nuevo vampiro.

Era tan grande que estaba segura de que podría partirme en dos si se lo proponía pero de algún modo me sentía segura con él.

-¡Maldita zorra!

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Viktor –la voz grave del gigante hizo que abriese los ojos que había cerrado en cuanto había visto la mano de Viktor levantarse dispuesta a golpearme-. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Tiene un brazalete blanco. No es uno de tus juguetes.

-¡Tampoco será uno de los tuyos! –replicó Viktor. Temblé-. Está marcada –dijo Viktor con voz grave-. Mira su hombro si no me crees –cabeceó en mi dirección.

-¿Puedo? –el gigante moreno me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Asentí y aparté mi cabello del hombro, bajando luego la manga del vestido lo suficiente para que la marca de James fuese visible-. Joder… -estiró la mano para tocarme y mi primer instinto fue apartarme. Su mano vaciló en el aire, sus ojos fijos en mí-. Sólo quiero… no voy a hacerte daño ¿está bien? –cabeceé de nuevo.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mi piel expuesta. Era algo más que el hecho de que su piel estuviese fría al contacto con la mía… fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que sacudió todos los nervios de mi cuerpo. Por el modo en que él apartó la mano, hubiese jurado que él también la había sentido.

-¿Quién la ha reclamado como suya? –preguntó girándose y mirando a Viktor.

-¿Quieres tener esta conversación aquí? –inquirió Viktor mirando a su alrededor. Hice lo mismo. Varios vampiros y humanos estaban mirándonos con demasiado interés y estaba segura de que nuestras palabras podían ser escuchadas desde el nivel superior por los oídos vampíricos-. En serio, en cuanto te diga el nombre, más de uno querrá llevársela como premio –sus cejas se arquearon-. Y es un premio bastante encantador ¿verdad?

Retrocedí hacia la pared ante la mirada de Viktor, sintiéndome aliviada cuando el gigante se colocó delante de mí protegiéndome de la visión de los demás.

-Sí, lo es… y ya sabes que tengo predilección por todo lo que es… encantador… Si alguien tiene algún problema con ella cuando me digas quien es el jodido vampiro que la ha reclamado, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí, ¿lo entiendes Viktor?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Me giré sobresaltada. Los ojos más fríos que había visto nunca ocuparon todo mi pensamiento. No me importó. A pesar de la oscuridad que se veían en los orbes dorados, a pesar de su voz gutural, del gruñido de advertencia, de su pose desafiante, a pesar de todo eso, le miré fijamente sin apartar la mirada de él. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

-No dejes que me lleven con él, por favor… no dejes que me lleven con él…

Sujeté con fuerza su muñeca, intentando transmitirle mi miedo. Pero fue más que eso. La descarga que había sentido con el gigante también la sentí con él. Un chispazo, como cuando pasas demasiado tiempo junto a la televisión y luego tienes electricidad estática; un pequeño pinchazo que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se agitara nervioso durante un segundo, del mismo modo en que me había sentido cuando el gigante había tocado la marca de mi hombro.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego parpadeó antes de mirar al gigante. Parecía que estuviesen hablando en silencio entre los dos; ambos se miraron y luego asintieron mirándome.

-Por favor…-pedí una vez más-… no dejes que me lleven con él…

-¿De quién estás hablando? –me preguntó con cierta suavidad.

-James –la voz de Viktor fue suficientemente alta para causar los comentarios, las miradas ágiles, las mandíbulas abiertas y las sonrisas satisfechas mientras me miraban-. James es quien la ha marcado. Es suya. Le pertenece… y creo que ofrece un… suculento bocado… a quien se la entregue.

El gruñido gutural que escuché a mi derecha, proveniente del vampiro al que estaba sujetando debería haber hecho que me preocupara y que tuviese miedo; tuvo el efecto contrario: me sentí tranquila y a salvo. Y cuando él habló, entendí el por qué.

-Sobre mi cadáver –sentenció en tono bajo y áspero.

______________________________ **Jasper **__________________________________

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. María desprendía lujuria por todos los poros de su piel. Hacía más de siete años que nuestra relación había terminado pero aún así ella no se rendía. Era hermosa, tenía que reconocerlo y estaba seguro de que siempre me parecería hermosa. Como cuando te enamoras por primera vez en tu vida e idolatras a esa persona tanto que la pones en un pedestal para adorarla incluso cuando lo vuestro ya ha terminado o cuando la muerte de uno de los dos ha separado la pareja. María era así.

Desprendía fuerza, luz, dulzura y encanto allá donde iba. Sólo tenía un problema con el que yo no podía competir y con el que no deseaba tratar. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran hermosamente oscuros… Tan distintos a los míos y a los de mi familia… ojos negros, brillantes, duros e insistentes. Ojos de depredador que oscurecían a medida que se alimentaba más y más y más de la sangre de inocentes humanos. Ese había sido nuestro problema en la relación, nuestro gran problema, en realidad. Ella no comprendía el estado de vida de mi familia y yo no toleraba la muerte de humanos para que nosotros existiéramos.

Siete años y un mes antes, había sido el final de nuestra relación. María se presentó en la cueva con un humano al que había encandilado y me lo ofreció como presente. Terminé la relación en aquel mismo momento con una mueca de repugnancia en el rostro y una crítica en mi mirada que jamás la puse en palabras.

Pero allí estaba ella. María. Tan dulce como siempre. Tal cariñosa como siempre. Tan insistente como siempre. Tan sanguinaria como siempre. Ladeé la cabeza cuando ella se inclinó para besarme y su ceño se frunció al echarse hacia atrás.

-¿Sigues enfadado por aquel regalito?

-Era un humano María –le dije severamente-. No un regalo.

-Oh, Jasper… venga… no es como si tú no hubieses matado a ningún humano nunca ¿no crees?

Era cierto lo que los humanos decían. La verdad cruel, dura y pura, dolía. Dolía mucho. Yo también había matado en mis inicios como vampiro. Sacudí la cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido eliminar esos fantasmas de mi cabeza y de mi alma. Yo no había tenido la culpa; había tenido que alimentarme y ese había sido el único modo en que me habían enseñado a hacerlo. Aún así, los fantasmas y el dolor seguían presentes en mi vida.

-Nunca lo hice por diversión y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie –la fulminé con la mirada-. Estabas allí.

-Venga Jasper… te divertiste… -se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y pegó sus pechos contra mi cuerpo haciendo que sintiese sus pezones completamente duros contra la tela de mi camisa-… Nos divertíamos juntos hasta que encontraste a los santurrones –añadió de forma despectiva.

Sus manos empezaron a vagar desde mis hombros hasta mi abdomen de una forma acariciante y embriagadora. Podía notar la lujuria del resto de vampiros y la envidia de no ser ellos a quien María estuviese tocando. Seguramente si yo estuviese en la situación de la de ellos sentiría exactamente lo mismo. Sus uñas rasgaron la piel sobre la camisa y María me miró con una media sonrisa como si estuviese esperando la reacción que semejante caricia solía tener en mí.

Pobre. Debería conocerme mejor que eso. Pero ella nunca me conoció. No realmente, nunca quiso conocerme. Le bastaba con tener a alguien con quien acostarse siempre y cuando tuviese ganas de sexo, pero no había nada más. No. Si María me conociese realmente hubiese sabido que en el momento en que empezó a criticar a mis hermanos, a mi familia, me había perdido completamente. Lo hizo hacía siete años y terminé nuestra relación. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer pero esta vez no tenía por qué ser caballeroso con ella.

-Basta –le sujeté las muñecas con las manos impidiendo que siguiera tocándome-. Es suficiente, María. No vamos a volver a estar juntos y esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward y Emmett ¿entiendes?

-Jasper, necesitáis una consorte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿se te ha olvidado lo que Aro dijo? –preguntó de forma aguda-. O aplacáis vuestra… existencia con una consorte o tendrá que ocuparse él de vosotros. ¿Quieres que Aro en persona venga desde Italia para mataros?

-Lo preferiría antes que obligar a mis hermanos a aceptar a alguien a quién no quieren…

-Puedes convencer a tus hermanos –me interrumpió.

-No quiero hacerlo porque yo tampoco te quiero –dije firmemente.

Su rostro se contrajo en dolor. Era muy buena, tenía que admitirlo. María habría sido una gran actriz. Lamentablemente para ella, el don que tenía como vampiro hacía que notase perfectamente su enfado y su envidia tan claro como si me lo estuviese confesando por su propia boca.

-No funcionará María. Sabes que puedo interpretar tus emociones incluso aunque intentes transformarlas –le advertí sacudiendo mis piernas para que se moviera.

Regresó a su asiento mirándome de forma retadora, fulminándome con la mirada y enviándome altas señales de que si pudiera matarme lo habría hecho en aquel mismo momento. No me preocupaba demasiado. En la cueva no podía hacerme nada pero aunque lo intentara, cosa que nunca haría porque incluso ella sabe que soy mucho más poderoso que ella, la podría dominar en menos de tres minutos. Tres décadas de torturas y entrenamientos con neófitos me habían hecho más ágil, rápido y perceptivo de lo que muchos de los presenten sabían o imaginaban.

-Maldita sea, Jasper ¡no tienes elección!

La miré y gruñí, literalmente.

-¿Acabas de gritarme? –pregunté furioso.

Odiaba que me gritaran. Podía mantener una conversación, una discusión y cualquier cosa con otra persona o vampiro pero odiaba los gritos. Me recordaban demasiado a cierta época de mi vida que no quería recordar y que estaba tratando por todos los medios de borrar de mi mente. María era plenamente consciente de ello y a juzgar por su sonrisa estaba seguro de que aún lo recordaba.

-No vuelvas a gritarme si no quieres que te mate –gruñí más fuerte.

-¿En La Cueva? –preguntó burlona-. Tú jamás transgredirías las reglas de la cueva.

-Pero tengo amigos que sí lo harían y la mayoría están aquí –sacudí la cabeza-. Te has acostado demasiadas veces con los vampiros equivocados María –chasqueé la lengua-. Yo no los tentaría ¿sabes?

-¡Cullen!

Antes de que Jhon llegase hasta donde estaba lo supe. Problemas. Suspiré internamente.

-¿Qué pasa Jhon?

-Hay una humana que busca protección y…

Negué antes de que terminara la frase.

-No nos mezclamos con los humanos de esa forma, lo sabes –le interrumpí-. Emmett se encariña demasiado pronto y Edward suele ser bastante… volátil… -añadí refiriéndome a los bruscos cambios de humor de los que mi hermano solía hacer gala a menudo y sobre todo cuando habían humanos cerca-. Busca a otro.

-En realidad… creo que os puede necesitar a los tres –dijo.

Enarqué ambas cejas y le miré. Él miró a María que no parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Suspiré y me preparé para una controversia verbal si fuese necesario.

-María, por favor, márchate.

-Pero Jasper no hemos terminado de hablar y…

-Hemos terminado de todo excepto de que tú te desnudes y quieres montarme aquí mismo, cosa que no sería de mi agrado la verdad, así que márchate –ni siquiera la miré mientras me miraba fingidamente indignada. Mantuve la mirada en Jhon que parecía tan enfadado con María como lo estaba yo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Alexis me recomendó que os buscara a vosotros –se encogió de hombros, la preocupación visible en sus ojos-. Esa humana… está marcada.

-¿Por quién?

Jhon miró a su alrededor. Estaba más que claro que el hecho de tener que darme el nombre del vampiro que había marcado y reclamado a esa humana, fuese quien fuese, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

-¿Por qué diablos no puedo haberme topado en Edward primero? –masculló Jhon. Miró a su alrededor-. No creo que sea prudente decirte el nombre de…

-Inténtalo –le dije tranquilamente. Le escuché resoplar entre dientes.

-Bien, de acuerdo, digamos que es alguien que está decidido a hacer de la existencia de tu hermano un infierno en la tierra –sus cejas se arquearon de forma sugestiva.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Emmett?

-Tu otro hermano –dijo.

Edward… Edward no tenía enemigos… Ni siquiera entre los vampiros. Era increíble como alguien tan bipolar como Edward era capaz de mantener una agradable relación con todos los que conocía, aunque a veces esa relación fuese simplemente cortés. Fruncí el ceño. Sólo un nombre me vino a la cabeza. Gruñí y miré a Jhon.

-Dime que no es él –le dije.

-¿Empieza por jota? –gruñí aún más-. Es él.

-¡Jhon, problemas en la barra! –gritó Alysa llegando hasta nosotros. Me miró-. Tus hermanos están allí –miró a Jhon-. Y Viktor está intentando convencerles de dejarles a la humana.

-Joder…

_______________________________ **Emmet **________________________________

-Si no me la llevo yo lo hará cualquier otro –dijo Viktor en un intento por convencerme.

-Muy bien, entonces inténtalo y cuando termine contigo los demás tendrán su turno –le dije sonriendo-. Hace bastante que no tengo una buena pelea.

-Estás loco… ¿piensas negarle a James el derecho a tenerla? –cabeceó hacia la chica detrás de mí-. Él la ha reclamado antes.

-Sí, y no ha sido capaz de atraparla –intervino Jasper apareciendo a mi lado y dándome una palmada en el hombro-. Cálmate, me estás poniendo furioso a mí también.

-Lo siento –me disculpé sarcásticamente-, pero es lo que me suele pasar cuando amenazan con pasar por encima de mi cadáver… tiene gracia teniendo en cuenta que técnicamente no respiro por lo que ya soy un cadáver…

-Cállate, Emmett –dijo Edward detrás de mí, seguramente rodando los ojos.

-¿Os dejo solos una noche y os metéis en líos? –Jasper chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia delante-. ¿Cuál es el problema, Viktor?

Vi con satisfacción como Viktor miraba a Jasper con los ojos abiertos y sonreí internamente. Jasper siempre causaba esa expresión. Por supuesto Edward era el más rápido de los tres, el más ágil sin ninguna duda y su capacidad de leer las mentes de los demás ayudaba bastante en un pelea sobretodo si era una pelea contra vampiros. Pero Jasper… Jasper era letalmente peligroso. Bajo su apariencia de chico bueno de California con su piel blanca y su cabello rubio se escondía un auténtico demonio dispuesto a matar, no por placer, sino para defender a los suyos y a aquello que él creía que merecía la pena. Pocos eran los vampiros que habían peleado contra él y todos los que lo habían hecho estaban muertos y calcinados por su propia mano sin que nadie más interviniese. Ver como Jasper se transformaba en la máquina letal de matar en que le habían convertido hacía muchísimo tiempo era todo un arte. Sus hombros se cuadraban y parecía que su altura se elevaba hacia los cielos; su cabello adquiría un aire rebelde y caía sobre sus ojos y su mirada, siempre tan apacible se transformaba en una mirada muerta, completamente inerte, carente de cualquier emoción.

-¿Preciosa? –preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

-Bella –dijo ella. Su voz era suave-. No me gusta que me llamen preciosa, mi nombre es Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? –preguntó suavemente- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

-¿Qué?

-Esto se puede poner bastante feo así que hazme un favor y cierra esos bonitos ojos que tienes –pidió Edward de nuevo. Viktor miró detrás de mi hombro y gruñí avanzando un paso hacia él-. Será un momento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó. Jasper sonrió a mi lado-. ¿Por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?

-Es batalladora –apuntó Jasper con una media sonrisa-. ¿Edward?

-Dame un segundo –pidió Edward.

-No creo que tengamos un segundo –dije ladeando la cabeza.

Había visto el modo en que Marco y Elizabeth se habían movido ligeramente a la izquierda, sus ojos fijos en mi costado.

-Emmett… -advirtió Jasper.

-Tranquilo. Tengo ganas de jugar un poco –hice crujir los nudillos y ladeé el cuello un par de veces-. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

-Bella, cierra los ojos ahora –dijo Edward.

-¿O qué?

Jasper se movió para dejar su espalda cerca de la mía. Lo habíamos hecho durante muchas décadas… El uno cubría el lado débil del otro.

-O te juro que en cuanto salgamos de aquí te zurraré ese trasero tan apetecible que tienes –rugió Edward.

-¿Qué diablos piensas que…

-¡Joder! –Elizabeth se movió hacia Bella mientras que Marco se deslizaba hacia mí-. ¡Cierra los ojos de una puta vez, Bella!

Dejé de escuchar a Edward cuando Marco se lanzó sobre mí, sus dientes directamente hacia mi cuello. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Me agaché y dirigí mi mano cerrada en un puño contra su estómago. Incluso Viktor soltó un jadeó cuando lo estrellé contra una de las columnas que sujetaban la barra del bar. Fruncí el ceño, Alysa iba a ponerse como una fiera conmigo por ese pequeño detalle.

Un vampiro joven arremetió contra Jasper que se limitó a golpearle en la cara con la misma facilidad con la que yo me había desecho de Marco. Escuché como Edward gruñía a Elizabeth y después el crujido de varios huesos rompiéndose acompañaron el aullido de la vampiresa.

Alcancé al primer vampiro que tuve a mi alcance y lo levanté del suelo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Asqueroso. Se alimentaba de humanos. Tal y como lo tenía cogido lo arrojé contra otro grupo de vampiros mientras que Jasper se encargaba de recordar a tres vampiros jóvenes que no debían meterse en una batalla si no pensaban ganarla.

Gruñí cuando escuché a Edward arrojar el cuerpo de Elizabeth contra Marco, aún quejándose y maldiciendo a la humana.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? –gruñí.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –escuché como Edward le preguntaba.

-Sí… yo…

-Creía que pelear aquí dentro iba contra las reglas… -masculló la voz infantil de Jane cerca de nosotros.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –tranquilizó Edward a Bella-. Vamos a salir de aquí y voy a cogerte en brazos para hacerlo ¿entendido? –Bella debió de asentir-. Bien, buena chica. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-No cuando intentas proteger lo que es tuyo –contestó Jasper a Jane-. Tú misma pusiste esa regla, Jane, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

Varios jadeos hicieron que sonriera. Edward masculló detrás de nosotros.

-¿La estáis reclamando como vuestra? –Jane enarcó una ceja.

-Sí –la respuesta de Edward no dejaba ninguna duda-. Y cualquiera que quiera llegar hasta ella va a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros antes –añadió por si había quedado alguna duda-. Incluido el vampiro que la marcó.

-Estáis locos… James os despedazará a los tres… -dijo Viktor.

-Puede intentarlo –concordó Edward-. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Jasper sin mirar hacia atrás.

-La tengo –contestó mi hermano-. Salgamos de aquí.

Asentí. Sería lo mejor. La chica, quien quisiera que era, estaba mortalmente asustada. Todos podíamos sentir su corazón acelerado y el olor incrementado de su sangre flotando a su alrededor; incluso yo podía sentir su miedo a pesar de no ser empático. Di gracias a los dioses por haber podido convencer a mis hermanos de que necesitábamos cazar aquella misma mañana, de lo contrario, el olor de aquella humana nos habría hecho enloquecer a los tres y hubiese sido muy probable que la hubiésemos matado nosotros mismos incluso dentro del recinto de la cueva.

_________________________________ **Edward** _____________________________

Olía a fresas y flores. Seguramente por su champú, no me importaba demasiado. Su cuerpo era pequeño y proporcionado y apenas debía pesar cincuenta y cinco kilos. Sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello y su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi pecho; no la levantó en ningún momento y di gracias mentalmente por esto. Si su mirada se hubiese cruzado con la de algún vampiro mientras salíamos de la cueva podría haber sido interpretado como un desafío y lo cierto era que por mucho que a Emmett le apeteciese una buena pelea, estaba seguro de que tanto Jasper como yo ya habíamos tenido suficiente por una noche y todo lo que queríamos era aclarar todo aquello.

Cuando el aire frío de Seattle la golpeó, tembló entre mis brazos y a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, no pude evitar imaginarla temblando entre mis brazos con más intensidad y por diferentes motivos al frío.

-¿Está bien? –la voz de Alexis sonó realmente preocupada.

-Está bien –aseguró Emmett-. Pero hemos dejado ahí dentro a unos cuantos vampiros cabreados –añadió divertido-. Nos la llevamos a casa.

Eso hizo que Bella levantara la cabeza del hueco entre mi cuello y mi cabeza donde parecía haberse refugiado.

-¿A casa? Mi casa…

-No a tu casa cariño, a la nuestra –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que…

-La reclamamos como nuestra –Jasper se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos-. Somos sus protectores.

El portero de la cueva sonrió.

-Estupendo. Es una buena chica, no debería de…

-No, y vamos a encargarnos de ello en cuanto podamos –mascullé avanzando hacia la carretera.

Escuché la voz de Emmett hablando con Alexis mientras le agradecía por su invitación de volver otro día. Sonreí satisfecho.

-¿Mmmm… Edward? –preguntó titubeante. La miré-. Ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? –asentí-. ¿Puedes dejarme en el suelo? No quiero romperte la espalda… -añadió cohibida.

Reí divertido.

-Cielo, pesas menos que una pluma… -pero le hice caso y la dejé sobre el suelo, apartándome de ella a regañadientes. Jasper me miró sonriente como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Jasper.

Temblaba. Bella estaba temblando. Miré a Jasper que negó con la cabeza y me envió un mensaje. Estaba asustada, con frío, impaciente, orgullosa y extrañamente feliz. Doblé las rodillas e incliné la cabeza buscando sus ojos. ¡Joder! Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca... De un color oscuro, casi como el chocolate, grandes y brillantes.

-No vamos a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué me hablas como si me fuese a romper? –preguntó ella confundida.

Parpadeé mientras escuché a Jasper reír suavemente y a Emmett lanzar una de sus estrepitosas carcajadas.

-No has cerrado los ojos ahí dentro –dije entre dientes.

-Lo sé, yo estaba ahí –contestó Bella.

-Has visto lo que podemos hacer –continué hablando suavemente esperando que de un momento a otro reaccionase ante lo que había visto en la cueva.

Ella asintió.

-Deberías de estar muerta de miedo –dijo Emmett claramente divertido por la reacción que la chica estaba teniendo-. Esto no es habitual.

Gruñí.

-Tampoco lo es que no pueda leer su mente –les dije a mis hermanos en un siseo tan agudo que estaba seguro de que Bella no lo entendería. Así fue porque una de sus manos me golpeó en el brazo un par de veces para llamar mi atención-. ¿Qué?

-No sé qué has dicho, pero no me gusta que hablen de mí como si no estuviese delante –reclamó.

-De acuerdo, ha sido una noche larga y extraña –Jasper sacudió la cabeza-. Será mejor irnos a casa y hablar con la tranquilidad de saber que no hay cincuenta vampiros queriendo nuestras cabezas y su sangre.

-No puedo ir a vuestra casa… -dijo entonces ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor que me fascinó. El gruñido de Emmett me hizo saber que no era al único al que esas mejillas sonrosadas le habían afectado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero… no quiero poneros en peligro… yo no… -contestó con divagaciones a la pregunta de Jasper-. No debería haber venido, ahora también os quieren a vosotros y…

-Bella, cariño, eso de ahí dentro sólo ha sido una… escaramuza, nada serio. Todos esos vampiros saben perfectamente que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros ¿entiendes? –dijo Emmett. Bella asintió.

-Muy bien, escucha –miré a Bella-. No vamos a hacerte daño Bella, lo juro, pero tienes que confiar en que nosotros vamos a mantenerte protegida. Eso es lo que venías buscando, protección ¿verdad? –asintió y le sonreí-. Y es lo que te estamos ofreciendo…

-De acuerdo, iremos a vuestra casa –suspiró resignada-. Os seguiré en mi coche.

Arqueé ambas cejas mientras la veía dirigirse hacia una vieja furgoneta. ¿De verdad pensaba que íbamos a dejarla sola en un coche cuando acabábamos de salir de la cueva dejando a más de cincuenta vampiros enfadados y deseando atraparla?

-No sé si es demasiado ingenua o demasiado idiota… -mascullé a Emmett que estaba a mi lado con la misma mirada asombrada que yo.

-¿Puede ser que esté en shock? –preguntó Emmett.

-No. Está bien… Sólo… no reacciona como se supone que tendría que reaccionar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –vi como Bella saltaba al llegar a la puerta de la furgoneta. Jasper se había movido rápidamente hasta ella y estaba a su lado con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta-. Vienes con nosotros, en nuestro coche.

Ella miró el jeep de Emmett.

-¿Ese monstruo? –la sonrisa orgullosa de Emmett decayó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi jeep es un monstruo? –preguntó como si fuera un niño al que acababan de decirle que Santa Claus no existía.

-No, sólo es… un poquito grande –dije con suavidad.

-No voy a dejar mi furgoneta aquí –insistió Bella con sus manos apretadas alrededor de sus caderas. Perfectas, por cierto.

-Bella…

-Es todo lo que tengo… -dijo a media voz agachando la cabeza-… Es todo lo que me queda… no puedo ni quiero dejarla aquí, no podría…

-Joder… menudo trasero… -masculló Emmett ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a Bella. Jasper sonrió a medias, seguramente porque había escuchado el comentario de Emmett. Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con los dos-. Edward, ¿te has fijado en el modo en que…

-Me he fijado, Emmett –le dije con la mandíbula tensa. No necesitaba que nadie me hiciese fijarme en el culo de Bella, yo solito podía hacerlo perfectamente, gracias.

"_Yo digo que les ataquemos todos"_

"_¿Estás loco? No pienso enfrentarme a Jasper._

"_Es imposible ganarles. Edward sabe lo que vamos a hacer incluso antes de que lo hagamos y no pienso volver a pelear con Emmett. La última vez me rompió cuatro costillas"_

"_James ha jurado dar cualquier cosa por esa humana"_

"_Tal vez aún los podamos encontrar"_

Parpadeé y mascullé. Emmett me miró.

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo para discutir –me acerqué rápidamente hasta Bella y Jasper-. Si no nos marchamos ahora mismo tendremos problemas –les dije-. Bella, vienes con Emmett y conmigo en el jeep, dale las llaves a Jasper y él nos seguirá en tu trasto.

-Furgoneta –rectificó ella insistentemente.

-Cariño, puede que en algún momento fuese una furgoneta pero ahora es un trasto, confía en mí –dijo Emmett divertido-. ¿Las llaves?

-Daos la vuelta –la miramos-. ¿Qué? Tengo la llave en un bolsillo de doble forro en el interior del vestido, ¿pretendéis que la tome con vosotros mirándome?

-A mí no me importaría –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

Jasper resopló pero se giró y tomó a Emmett del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo. Bella me miró.

-¿Esperas una invitación?

Giré mascullando entre dientes.

-Me gustaría saber donde tiene la llave exactamente –dijo Emmett siseando.

-El lugar más fácil es el escote –argumentó Jasper.

-Yo pensaba en el dobladillo de la falda –comentó Emmett.

-¿Queréis dejarlo ya? –me miraron airadamente-. Si volvéis a pensar en desnudarla lentamente para saber en qué lugar exacto tiene la maldita llave del maldito trasto voy a joderla aquí mismo –mascullé. Jasper sonrió a medias-. ¡Oh, cállate!

-Creía que tú eras el del autocontrol, hermanito –Emmett me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Sí, claro, como si tú no lo hubieses pensado –le reproché.

-Ya está…

Los tres nos giramos rápidamente y juro que casi me volví loco cuando la vi ajustándose el escote del vestido. Entregó una llave negra a Jasper.

-Ten cuidado, mi coche ya está considerado de la tercera edad.

-De la edad de piedra más bien…-susurré-. Creo que esto no podrá ir a más de sesenta, así que te vemos en casa –Jasper me envió un pensamiento y arqueó una ceja. Resoplé. _No, Jasper, no vamos a violarla, creo que podremos controlarnos._

-Estupendo, porque yo no podría –confesó Jasper riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué es lo que no podrías?

-Nada –dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Respiré profundamente-. Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, que tal? Va bien o no? Seré sincera con vosotros: es la primera vez que intento hacer un fic de este tipo. Sí, el resto de Cullen aparecerán pero la relación de Bella como consorte de nuestros tres vampiros favoritos no cambiará. Oh, sí, Bella mantendrá una relación con los tres… aún no sé como lo haré porque será mi primer fic lemon pero sé lo que quiero hacer, así que os pido disculpas de antemano si algo no sale bien.**

**A ver, una aclaración, Edward, Jasper y Emmett son vampiros, sí, vegetarianos, sí, brillan a la luz del sol, sí, todo eso es igual que en el libro, pero hay una sutil diferencia. Jasper tiene 28 años, Edward tiene 25 y Emmett tiene 23. El motivo es que no quería tener a una Bella de 21 con tres vampiros de 17. De este modo, nuestros chicos tienen un margen para esperar a convertir a Bella en vampiresa (si es que lo hacen :p) antes de que Bella les alcance en edad, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy; han sido catorce páginas de word escritas así que espero al menos una cantidad de reviews paralela, ¿vale? **

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y realmente espero, espero, volver a veros por aquí (no es por publicidad pero comentadlo con vuestros amigos y amigas para que pasen a leerme y a dejarme un mensajito!!!))**

**Espero que seáis felices. Nos leemos pronto!!**


	3. Capítulo II No deberia ser ella

**Vale, a ver…ehm… probando, un, dos, tres, probando… **

**Bien, hola, que tal? Soy yo otra vez… A ver, he tenido que borrar el capítulo y volverlo a subir por un motivo: supongo que habreis notado que durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas la pagina de fanfiction ha estado funcionando… mmmm.. un poquito mal y parece que mi capitulo ha quedado por ahí en medio, así que a pesar de que vosotros podeis leer mi capitulo yo no consigo leer los reviews que me llegan, y aunque está reflejado que tengo 82 revies, yo solo tengo 66.**

**Asi que voy a hacer dos cosas: borrar el capitulo y volver a subirlo y pediros un favor: los que hayais dejado reviews desde el review de ximena (06-08-2009, chapter 2: actualiza pronto, cada cuanto piensas subir?) que es el último review que he podido leer, ¿podríais volver a enviarme vuestros mensajes?**

**Por favor, sé que es mucho pedir pero no me gusta pensar que hay reviews por ahí perdidos que no he conseguido leer. Así que por favor os estaria muy agradecida si volviéseis a enviarmelos, vale?**

**Un besito, os dejo con el capi…. Otra vez. Ciao!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Hola a todos, que tal??**

**No lo puedo creer!!! 66 reviews!!! Tengo 66 reviews!!! Es increíble que me hayáis dejado tantos mensajes con este fic, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!!!**

**No puedo dejar que leais el capítulo sin darles las gracias a todos los que habeis dejado review, que sois:**

**Laabuela, nilaa, valu86, lily granger potter, akhane, sealiah, adela (doble gracias por dos reviews!!! ) patss, lna, kmylita, anrresweet, miyu amamyia (gracias por considerar que mi fic merece ser traducido al portugués), elena mercier, shir-cullen, tina masen, helena95, ximena, zita, erill cullen, anakaren, marisol, karina, , angie, valu86, adela, valentina, another life, karime, sandracullen, inmans, ninde, paky, flowersswan, trinity17, , celtapotter.**

**Creo que no se me ha olvidado nadie… espero… si ha sido así por favor decidmelos y en el proximo capítulo os recordaré, ok?**

**A ver, me habéis hecho muchas preguntas pero no puedo contestarlas todas porque entonces os desvelaría la mitad del fic!!!**

**Os digo simplemente que la relación entre los cuatro será no sólo física sino también sentimental aunque no hará relación física entre nuestros tres vampiros, sólo… imaginaos tener a tres chicos para una sola chica ¿vale? Así que espero que Bella no parezca demasiado… eh… promiscua… por estar con los tres ¿de acuerdo? Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle aparecerán, por supuesto, pero su aparición no hará que la relación de ellos tres con Bella se estropee; serán sus hermanas aunque por supuesto habrá conflictos con cierta rubia… ya veremos. Qué más?? Ah, sí, no sé cada cuanto subiré un capítulo. Lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha; por favor, tened en cuenta que llevo tres fics más además de este, que estoy trabajando en un negocio familiar porque ahora estoy de vacaciones y que tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré subir tan pronto como pueda y espero que sea al menos un par de veces al mes pero no puedo asegurar nada ¿está bien? **

**Ahora sí, un beso para todos, espero leeros abajo y adelante!!! Disfrutad del capítulo y de la lectura!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Y si el humano ya había sido marcado antes por otro vampiro?

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo II. No debería de ser ella**

Una piscina. Más que una bañera aquello era una piscina. ¡Tenía escaleras y todo! Me sumergí en el agua para aclararme el cabello lleno de jabón. El líquido caliente me rodeaba completamente y desentumecía mis músculos helados por el frío. Apoyé la espalda contra el respaldo de la enorme bañera del cuarto de baño principal y encogí las piernas hasta que las rodillas me tocaron la barbilla; las rodeé con las manos y las abracé suspirando con gran deleite mientras intentaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido disfrutar de un baño de agua caliente en lugar de una ducha apresurada con los ojos bien abiertos y preocupada continuamente acerca de si James iba a aparecer en donde fuera que había sido mi lugar elegido para esconderme durante un par de semanas. Se sentía bien poder relajarse un poco, sólo un poco, sabiendo que había alguien que tenía los ojos abiertos por ti.

Aún más que eso. Me había sentido, por primera vez en los últimos cinco años protegida y segura, a salvo. Edward me había ayudado a subir al enorme jeep de Emmett y, en lugar de ofrecerme el asiento trasero, me había encontrado encasquetada en medio de los dos en la parte frontal del vehículo. No es que me quejara, desde luego que no, pero estar en medio de los dos había hecho que me sintiera… extraña. Era como si todas las hormonas de mi cuerpo que había estado intentando evitar durante los últimos años hubiesen aparecido repentinamente.

Gemí mientras me estiraba en la enorme bañera. Vale, muy bien, aceptaba que los vampiros tuviesen una belleza etérea propia para lograr captar la atención de sus víctimas potenciales. Aceptaba que los vampiros tuviesen la capacidad de deslumbrar a los humanos para sus beneficios y propósitos, de acuerdo. Y evidentemente aceptaba la gracia y elegancia innata que parecían poseer todos los vampiros, incluso los que habían intentado atacarme en la cueva hacía apenas unas horas. Lo aceptaba. Completa y totalmente sin ponerlo en duda.

¿Pero era necesario que los dos vampiros que estaban abajo y un tercero que estaba en camino fuesen los ejemplares masculinos más perfectos que había visto nunca en toda mi vida? Y no hablaba solo de la masculinidad humana, también la vampírica. Eran sencillamente perfectos.

Tan diferentes entre ellos y extrañamente había tenido la misma reacción ante el toque de los tres: electricidad, chispa, corriente, descarga eléctrica, podía llamarlo como quisiera pero el resultado era el mismo. Me había asustado tanto como agradado.

Me hundí en el agua nuevamente mientras pensaba en los tres vampiros y en sus manos. Subí de nuevo a la superficie con ese pensamiento en mi mente. ¡Sus manos! Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes y frías. Diferentes. Siempre había tenido fijación con las manos de los hombres. Fruncí el ceño intentando evocar la imagen de los tres pares de manos diferentes. Las de Edward eran elegantes, de dedos largos y finos, uñas pulidas y bien cuidadas, brillantes. Las manos de Emmett eran distintas. Las había observado mientras conducía; eran fuertes y ásperas, con vello en los nudillos, daba la sensación de ser capaces de romper cualquier cosa que se pusiera entre ellas desde un bloque de roca sólida hasta el cuello más delicado. Y luego estaban las manos de Jasper. Etéreas. Esa era la palabra para describir sus manos. No poseían la elegancia de las de Edward ni la fuerza de las de Emmett pero eran… dulces… suaves… como si estuviese acostumbrado a tocar y a saber cómo tocar para hacer que una mujer se sintiera protegida, segura y a salvo.

Gemí. Los tres poseían las manos adecuadas para volver loca a cualquier mujer, a mí particularmente. Me ruboricé furiosamente al imaginar esas manos encima de mí. Las había imaginado cuando Edward me había tomado en brazos, cuando Jasper me había acariciado, cuando Emmett había rozado la letra de mi piel. Las quería. No podía negármelo a mí misma y eso me asustaba. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así la primera vez que deseaba algo con tanta fuerza, la primera vez que anhelaba ser tocada por alguien. Quería que fuesen esas manos las que me hiciesen sentir, anhelar, esperar y rogar por su toque.

-¿Bella?

La aterciopelada voz desde el otro lado de la puerta hizo que diera un salto dentro del agua y que me resbalara golpeándome en la cabeza con el borde de la bañera de forma ligera.

-¡Au! –me froté el lugar donde me había dado-. Maldita sea…

-¿Estás bien? He oído un golpe.

-Estoy bien –dije aún frotándome la cabeza-. Sólo me he dado un golpecito, me has asustado –acusé mirando a la puerta como si mi mirada acusadora pudiese traspasar la puerta y mirarlo directamente. Escuché una risita al otro lado y rodé los ojos.

-Bien, yo… eh… Jasper acaba de llegar con tu tras… perdón, tu furgoneta –genial, ahora se reía de mí-. He dejado algo de ropa sobre la cama, cuando termines baja al salón –pidió. Pareció titubear-. Tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa.

-Yo… está bien, no tardaré mucho. Estoy segura de que estaréis deseando acostaros –me reñí mentalmente por usar esa palabra cuando escuché la risita de Edward al otro lado-. Dormir. Seguro que estáis deseando dormir –rectifiqué.

Aún podía notar su risita a través de la puerta cuando él habló.

-Bella… los vampiros no dormimos –dijo. Abrí los ojos, ¿no dormían?-. Creí que todo el mundo sabía eso…

-Sí, bueno, lo siento, me perdí el último número de la revista "Amigos de los vampiros: secretos y verdades" –dije sarcásticamente-. Ahora entiendo por qué James parecía estar siempre tan cerca de mí… tonta de mí yo tenía que dormir algunas horas –refunfuñé. Escuché como reía y me sonrojé. Había olvidado su estupendo oído.

-Baja cuando estés lista –dijo simplemente.

Asentí y me sentí ridícula cuando lo hice. ¡Cómo si Edward pudiese verme a través de la puerta! Me paralicé unos segundos, no podía ¿verdad? Me quedé en el agua unos minutos más disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la seguridad. Froté mi piel con mis manos desnudas llenas de jabón porque no quise coger ninguna de las esponjas que había en las repisas junto a la bañera temiendo que el dueño de las mismas pudiese molestarse si lo hacía. Mascullé una palabrota y contuve una mueca cuando froté el brazo que Viktor me había sujetado en la cueva. Un gran moretón en forma de garras me rodeaba el brazo y amenazaba con volverse más oscuro si es que eso era posible.

Suspiré. Me daba miedo bajar con ellos porque estaba casi segura de que mi primera reacción sería dejar que mis hormonas controlasen mi cuerpo y mi cerebro y, aunque eso me hubiese gustado y mucho, no estaba convencida del todo de que fuese la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias. Así que hice acopio de mi valor, me sumergí una vez más en el agua para aclararme el jabón y me puse de pie. Quité el tapón de la bañera y encendí la ducha para terminar de quitarme el jabón del cuerpo. Edward había dejado una esponjosa toalla amarilla sobre la banqueta y me envolví con ella mientras salía con cuidado de la trampa mortal acuosa y jabonosa en la que se había transformado la bañera.

Sonreí cuando salí del cuarto de baño a la habitación decorada en tonos oscuros y sobrios, elegantes. Sobre la cama una camisa de hombre de color blanca, mangas largas y botones me esperaba junto unos pantalones de deporte que, sin ponérmelos, ya sabía que me iban a quedar grandes. Alguien, seguramente Edward, había colocado mi pequeña bolsa de aseo sobre la cama también y al lado, un par de calcetines blancos, aún con la etiqueta, descansaban. Me ruboricé al ver uno de mis escasos conjuntos de ropa interior junto a los calcetines. Eso significaba que alguien había tenido que rebuscar entre mi ropa y que alguien, uno de ellos, había visto mi deplorable colección de bragas y sujetadores comprados a toda prisa en las tiendas 24 horas. Con un suspiro solté la toalla y me deslicé en la ropa interior poniéndome la camisa después. Lo que había sospechado: la camisa me cubría hasta medio muslo y me sobraba más de la mitad de las mangas. Sonreí y me miré en el espejo. Parecía una niña jugando a disfrazarse con la ropa de papá; subí las mangas de la camisa hasta las muñecas y sintiéndome más valiente abrí la puerta del armario oscuro sonriendo al encontrar cuatro cinturones colgados de forma ordenada. Elegí uno al azar y rodeé mi cintura haciendo que la camisa no se viese tan mal. Me miré de nuevo en el espejo. Estaba decentemente cubierta. Me senté en el borde de la cama disfrutando del olor que me rodeó y me puse los calcetines antes de rebuscar en mi bolsa de aseo un cepillo con el que peiné mi cabello dejándolo suelto sobre la espalda a falta de tener un secador a mano.

Bueno, no iba a tener más valor del que tenía en aquellos momentos así que entré en el baño y me aseguré que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado; doblé los pantalones de deporte y los dejé en la cama arrojando la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia. Coloqué mi bolsa de aseo sobre la cómoda de la habitación y abrí la puerta. Era hora de enfrentarme a mis vampiros… ¡joder… qué bien sonaba eso!

Apenas me fijé en la moqueta azul que cubría los suelos y en el sencillo blanco que decoraba las paredes. Atravesé el pasillo y bajé las elegantes escaleras de caoba antes de empezar a andar siguiendo el sonido de las voces. Me detuve en la puerta de la sala de estar, abierta completamente, sin saber si debía entrar o debía esperar una invitación o algo que indicase que reconocían mi presencia. No había dicho nada ni había movido un músculo cuando tres pares de ojos dorados se clavaron en mí. Oído vampiro. Debía recordar eso.

Por el modo en que me estaban mirando me sentí desnuda ante ellos. Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera valorando mi vestimenta, Emmett no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo y viceversa deteniendo sus ojos en mis piernas expuestas y Edward… Edward parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sofá como si fuese la estatua de un dios griego o algo parecido.

-Yo… los pantalones me quedaban demasiado grandes y… -tartamudeé-… bueno, cogí uno de los cinturones que estaban en el armario… espero que no le importe al dueño de…

-No me importa –aseguró Edward dándome a entender así que la habitación, ropa y baño que había usado eran suyos-. Entonces… -carraspeó-… sólo llevas la… la camisa ¿correcto?

Asentí.

-Joder… -masculló Emmett.

-Os dije que sería mejor que se pusiera su propia ropa –dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –pregunté repentinamente nerviosa.

Edward y Emmett abrieron la boca para decir algo pero Jasper les cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar la primera sílaba.

-Callaos, la estáis asustando –intervino Jasper-. Bella, ¿te sientes mejor? –asentí-. ¿Menos frío?

-Sí, gracias, el agua estaba perfecta –le sonreí de vuelta.

-Estupendo, ¿quieres comer algo? –frunció el ceño mirando el reloj-. Es tarde y estoy seguro de que no has cenado nada.

-Yo, no, estoy bien –mi estómago rugió en aquel momento haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojasen de vergüenza y que Emmett riera profundamente levantándose del sillón-. Lo siento –me disculpé.

-La culpa es nuestra. A menudo olvidamos que los humanos necesitáis… comer –dijo Edward.

-Yo me ocupo –dijo Emmett -¿Un sándwich de pavo y queso suena bien?

-Suena perfecto Emmett, pero no te molestes. Yo puedo…

-Oh, no, ni hablar –Edward me condujo hasta el sofá y me obligó a sentarme mientras le hacía gestos a Emmett para que fuera a la cocina contigua-. Siéntate y deja que Emmett haga algo. La última vez que entró en la cocina fue en 1900 más o menos –rió de su propia broma y compartí una sonrisa vacilante con él-. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No, está bien. No importa –me acomodé en el sofá color crema y suspiré. Era cómodo y blando-. Entonces… ¿vais a ayudarme?

Edwar y Jasper se miraron y vi que Edward cabeceaba ligeramente. Fruncí el ceño no estando demasiado segura acerca de si me gustaba que tuviesen conversaciones conmigo delante en las que no me tenían en cuenta.

-Primero tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas –dijo Jasper de forma descuidada.

Di un respingo y estoy segura de que Edward lo notó porque uno de sus brazos se trasladó al respaldo del sofá, por encima de mi cabeza como si de aquel modo quisiera decirme sin palabras que todo estaba bien y que James no podía hacerme daño allí.

-Está bien, sólo son algunas preguntas sobre James –rió bajito-. No te gusta hablar de ti misma ¿verdad?

-No soy demasiado buena hablando de mí misma –admití arrugando el ceño y la naricita. Luego sonreí-. Mi madre siempre me decía que tenía alma de periodista… siempre queriendo saber todo sobre la vida de los demás y nunca queriendo que mi vida saliese a la luz…

-Entonces… ¿te importa si te preguntamos si lo habías visto antes? –preguntó Jasper.

Parpadeé ante su pregunta.

-Se refiere a James –Emmett apareció por la puerta y me entregó una pequeña bandeja con un emparedado y un vaso de leche. Arrugué la nariz-. ¿Pasa algo?

-La leche –me encogí de hombros-. Soy intolerante –dije a modo de explicación.

-Ops, enseguida vuelvo.

-No –le detuve cogiéndole la mano-. Está bien, no es que tenga mucha sed, sólo… el sándwich solo esta bien.

Me sentí incómoda cuando di el primer bocado masticándolo repetitivamente. Los tres me miraban como si fuera la mejor película o programa televisivo que habían visto en años. Tragué con cierta dificultad y sonreí a Emmett.

-Está delicioso –dije extrañada-. Entonces, ¿no coméis pero sabéis cocinar?

-Intentamos ser lo más normales posibles –me contestó Jasper sonriendo-. ¿Estás intentando cambiar de tema?

Encogí el hombro ligeramente y el cuello de la camisa se deslizó haciendo que mi hombro quedase expuesto. No le di demasiada importancia, después de todo, sólo era un hombro.

______________________________ **Emmett **________________________________

-Entonces, ¿respecto a James…

Bella suspiró ante la pregunta de Edward.

-No lo sé –dijo sinceramente-. Sólo sé que estaba en el centro comercial y James apareció con Victoria y Laurent y él… bueno… me marcó… Luego se marchó y he estado huyendo desde entonces.

-¿Se marchó? –Jasper frunció el ceño-. Eso no es propio de James.

-A lo mejor quería jugar al ratón y al gato… -me encogí de hombros sintiéndome intimidada cuando los dos vampiros presentes me miraron-… no lo sé.

-¿Estás segura de que no le habías visto antes? –insistió Jasper.

Bella negó mientras daba otro mordisco al sándwich. Vi como el trozo de emparedado desaparecía garganta abajo y gemí internamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? ¿Y cómo diablos se las estaba ingeniando Jasper para hablar con la visión de Bella vestida solo con esa camisa? Miré a Edward y sonreí de forma satisfecha; al menos él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

-Jamás en la vida –dijo.

-Pues me temo que vas a tener que hablarnos de ti…-dijo Edward-… si quieres que te protejamos de James, nosotros tendremos que saberlo todo…

-Edward tiene razón –dije-. Quizá le viste antes en algún sitio pero no lo recuerdas o quizá…

-Entonces… ¿lo vais a hacer? –me interrumpió Bella. La miré expectante ¿cómo diablos podía soltar comentarios de ese tipo sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras parecían implicar-. Conmigo, quiero decir –intentó explicarse. Sonreí cuando se ruborizó al ser consciente de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir que si vais a ser…

-Bueno, aún no lo sabemos –dijo Jasper tomando el control de la conversación-. Tenemos ciertas… dificultades para ser tus protectores.

La sonrisa de Bella decayó y en sus ojos oscuros apareció el rastro de una sombra de tristeza.

-Pero son pequeñas –dije intentando animarlas-. Quizá podamos solucionarlas –le dije firmemente -. ¿Verdad? –miré a mis dos hermanos que asintieron a regañadientes-. Bueno, entonces…

-¿Qué tipo de dificultades?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –insistí sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

-Pero quiero saber –insistió.

-Digamos que… estamos en la escala alta entre los de nuestra clase –suspiró Jasper cansado. Sabía que aquel tema no era del que más le gustaba hablar-. Tenemos ciertas obligaciones para con los de nuestra raza, ciertas expectativas que debemos cumplir y… -hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire-… ciertas tradiciones que no cumplimos y que nos presionan constantemente para que lo hagamos.

-¿Tradiciones? –Bella le miró-. ¿Cómo dormir en ataúdes y esa serie de cosas?

Edward rió suave pero yo solté una gran carcajada que hizo que Bella sonriese.

-¿Ataúdes? Juro que los humanos ven demasiadas películas, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-Bueno, en la habitación… hay una cama… yo… pensé que quizá esa era una de las cosas que no estáis… ¿qué? –preguntó al ver que yo movía mi cabeza.

-Las camas que tenemos no son para dormir, de hecho, no dormimos. Pero nos gusta…

-Emmett, si sigues hablando vas a asustarla –intervino Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Si ha sido capaz de ir a buscar ayuda a la cueva y no se ha desmayado después de lo que ha pasado allí no creo que se asuste –insistí.

-Oh, claro, adelante –el sarcasmo de Edward era más que evidente-. Por favor, explícale por qué nos gusta tener camas si no dormimos –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-. Explícale a una humana que no tiene ni idea de nuestras costumbres –abrí los ojos, empezaba a entender qué estaba diciendo Edward-, por qué tenemos esas enormes camas y quizá luego podrías contarle…

-Es suficiente, chicos –intervino Jasper-. Bella –ella le miró-… Nos referíamos más a tradiciones… de sangre –Bella tragó con cierta dificultad.

-¿Sangre?

-Bueno, somos vampiros y no está demasiado bien visto entre los nuestros que no nos alimentemos de… humanos… -hizo una mueca al hablar de ello.

-Sí, eso sería un problema más –dije sinceramente-. Tener un humano en nuestra casa y no alimentarnos de él no haría que las presiones disminuyeran…

-Oh, ya entiendo… -se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se entrecerraron como si estuviese pensando en algo bastante importante-. No me gustaría causaros más problemas con los… con los de vuestra raza…

-Eso ya lo has hecho en la cueva –dijo Edward bromeando.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Por el modo en que Bella acababa de abrir los ojos, la culpa la estaba comiendo por dentro. Edward suspiró.

-Aunque no ha sido culpa tuya –añadió-. Los problemas parece que siempre nos encuentran.

-Sí, bueno… no me gusta causar problemas, así que si me decís donde habéis dejado mi furgoneta yo… volveré a la cueva… Estoy segura de que Alexis podrá presentarme a algún otro vampiro que…

-Ni hablar –la interrumpió Jasper.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? –dijo Edward.

-No vas a salir de aquí –dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero yo…

-No –dijo Jasper.

-Pero y si…

-Ni hablar –interrumpió Edward.

-Pero no puedo…

-No lo has pedido –le contesté. Ella se veía perdida-. Bella –me miró-. Aunque te dejásemos salir por esa puerta… -Edward masculló algo que sonó a "cosa que no vamos a hacer"-… ¿crees que llegarías a la cueva?

-Cariño –dijo Jasper con voz suave inclinándose hacia delante-. Cuando entraste en la cueva y Viktor anunció que estabas marcada por James y que éste ofrecía una recompensa, se selló tu destino.

-Puedo protegerme sola, muchas gracias –dijo levantándose del sofá-. Llevo bastante tiempo huyendo de James y se supone que él es un cazador letal ¿no?

-¿Dónde has oído eso? –preguntó Edward.

-Eso no importa, tengo razón ¿verdad? –asentí a regañadientes-. Si he podido despistarle a él, puedo despistar a los otros hasta llegar a la Cueva.

-Todos esos vampiros saben donde vivimos y seguro que está esperando a que salgas despavorida de aquí para atraparte en el camino y entregarte a James –vi como se estremecía ante mis palabras-. No llegarías a la Cueva y mucho menos hasta Alexis.

-Tonterías… puedo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado huyendo de James? –preguntó entonces Edward-. ¿Dos, tres meses? –Bella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada-. Hay fuera hay más de cincuenta vampiros, no puedes despistar a cincuenta vampiros ni siquiera durante veinte minutos, Isabella.

-Bella –insistió Jasper-. Edward tiene…

-Para que lo sepáis, he cuidado de mí misma desde hace más tiempo que un par de meses –miró a Edward y parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -la pregunta de Jasper pareció descolocarla poco. Parpadeó y le miró interrogante-. Has dicho que has cuidado de ti misma desde hace más que un par de meses, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado huyendo de él?

-Cumpliré veintidós años en septiembre –nos dijo muy seria. Edward enarcó una ceja-. Tenía diecisiete cuando James me marcó.

-¿Cinco años? –explotó Edward furioso-. ¿Cómo diablos has conseguido mantenerte cinco jodidos años fuera del alcance de James?

-¡Oh, Dios! Esto es demasiado bueno –no pude evitar reír-. ¡James ha estado persiguiendo a una humana durante cinco años! –Jasper emitió una risita que hizo que Bella le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Sólo Edward parecía furioso con su declaración.

-Me alegro divertiros –dijo ácida-. Ahora si me disculpáis, será mejor que me…

-Estamos hablando en serio Bella –intervine-. Desde el momento en que salimos de la Cueva nos convertimos en tus protectores a pesar de los problemas que nos pueda ocasionar –dije-. Cosa que no nos importa –añadí al ver que abría la boca para, seguramente, protestar.

Edward se agachó frente a ella y la cogió de las manos.

-Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por los de nuestra raza y por ti ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí. Había visto muchas veces como los ojos de Edward podían deslumbrar y convencer a los humanos de cualquier cosa. Bella parpadeó y asintió. Jasper y yo sonreímos.

-Con una condición –dijo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Edward había perdido su toque? ¿Desde cuándo las personas que se quedaban deslumbradas con Edward podían poner condiciones?-. En el momento en el que tengáis más problemas de los que podéis abarcar por mi culpa desapareceré del mapa.

-¡Cómo si eso fuese a ocurrir! –solté divertido.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y Edward frunció el ceño.

-Hablo en serio –para enfatizarlo Bella dio una patadita con su pie descalzo sobre el suelo de parqué del salón.

-De acuerdo –Jasper se encogió de hombros-. Y ahora, ha sido una noche larga, ¿por qué no subes y duermes un rato? –dijo levantándose del sillón. Me levanté también, una vieja costumbre del siglo pasado. ¿Quién había dicho que la caballerosidad había muerto?-. Estoy seguro de que estarás deseando dormir sin tener que preocuparte de mantener los ojos abiertos y estar atenta a cada ruido –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Bella sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien… buenas noches…

Antes de que alcanzase la puerta abierta, Edward la llamó.

-Isabella –sólo Edward podía llamarla por su nombre completo-. ¿Hay alguien más por quien nosotros deberíamos tener cuidado? –ella arrugó la frente-. ¿Padres, hermanos? –ella negó dos veces con la cabeza-. ¿Algún… novio? –sonreí. A mí también se me había atragantado ese pensamiento cuando había cruzado por mi cabeza; con el mismo alivio que mis hermanos ella volvió a negar-. ¿Algún amigo o amiga que sea importante para ti?

Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando ella negó una y otra y otra vez. Sus manos entrelazadas delante de sí, sus hombros hundidos, su rostro sereno y tranquilo aunque parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Nadie? –Jasper insistió-. Bella, si vamos a ser tus protectores también nos corresponde proteger a la gente que te…

-Soy hija única y nunca me he quedado el tiempo suficiente en un mismo lugar para tener lazos amistosos con nadie –sonrió a medias-. Quiero decir, ¿quién diablos va a ser amiga de alguien que mira sobre su hombro a cada paso que da y que sólo se queda un par de semanas en el mismo sitio? –se apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la frente y sonrió intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien-. Y nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se le parezca.

¡Joder! Nunca había tenido novio. Por la forma en que Edward la estaba mirando supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Nadie había tocado su cuerpo, nunca. Seguramente habría besado a algún chico en alguna ocasión pero… el rubor de sus mejillas, sus gestos, sus sonrisas y miradas inocentes… Definitivamente si Bella quería acabar con nosotros de una forma torturadoramente lenta y llena de frustración sexual, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Y tus padres? –pregunté.

-Yo… James se encargó de ellos… -escuché como Jasper maldecía al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Bella.

Le comprendía perfectamente. Quería abrazar a Bella y susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes y alentadoras hasta que la tristeza que acababa de cubrirla desapareciese y después quería asegurarme que nunca más volvía a rodearla.

-Yo…disculpadme, estoy cansada, buenas noches.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos escuchando los ruiditos que Bella hacía. Sus pasos descalzos subiendo las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y cerrándose lentamente, el sonido de las sábanas al ser apartadas, un suspiro mezcla de cansancio y placer y luego los inconfundibles sonidos de los sollozos contenidos. Fruncí el ceño.

-James es vampiro muerto –sentencié.

No tuve que mirar a mis hermanos para saber que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo.

_______________________________ **Jasper **_________________________________

Una hora y media desde que habíamos escuchado desde allí la respiración de Bella tranquilizarse y hacerse regular. Una hora y media de silencio sin que ninguno de los tres dijese nada. El reloj de la pared daba los minutos uno detrás de otro. Miré a mis hermanos para ver si ellos estaban tan extraños como lo estaba yo. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá de forma distraída con el ceño fruncido y los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza. Edward había encendido el televisor pero se dedicaba a cambiar de canal una y otra vez sin ver nada. Yo estaba tan concentrado en la respiración de Bella que apenas podía leer dos oraciones seguidas del libro que estaba ojeando. Cuando escuché como la cama crujía levemente seguramente por algún movimiento de Bella y vi que tanto Edward como o Emmett también se habían puesto alerta ante el pequeño ruido, suspiré y lancé el libro sobre la mesita del centro. Edward y Emmet me mimaron.

-Esto es ridículo –dije.

Emmet suspiró levemente como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento y Edward se masajeó el puente de la nariz en un gesto de frustración que había adquirido siendo humano.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿No? –Emmett negó y reí entre dientes-. Bien, me refiero a que cuando toqué a Bella sentí cien voltios de descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo y desde ese momento no hago más que pensar en Bella, desnuda, en mi cama o en cualquier otro sitio, con mis manos recorriéndole el cuerpo y haciéndole gritar de placer una y otra vez –la lujuria de la habitación subió un par de grados-. ¿Seguís sin saber a qué me refiero?

-Yo también lo sentí –admitió Edward a regañadientes-. Pero no puede ser… No ella.

-¿No? Lo sabéis tan bien como yo. La última vez que un humano fue reclamado como consorte de un vampiro fue hace doscientos años –dije sin sonreír.

-Cualquier otro humano menos ella –pidió Emmett entonces-. Ella no lo merece…

Cerré los ojos. Yo tampoco quería que eso fuera cierto. Pero lo era. No había otra explicación posible para que los tres hubiésemos tenido la misma maldita reacción ante el toque de Bella.

-Emmett, somos tres vampiros hermanos nacidos del mismo padre… -dije a media voz-. La unión de tres vampiros hermanos poderosos logrará cambiar con su poder y mandato el orden y la naturaleza de los vampiros –recité de memoria-. Sabéis perfectamente que hemos estado buscando a nuestra consorte durante décadas, casi siglos… Y ahora, bien podría ser que tuviéramos a nuestra consorte durmiendo ahí arriba.

-Joder… -maldijo Emmett.

-Aro lleva varias décadas intentando convencernos de que nos unamos a su aquelarre y no creo que sea porque repentinamente quiere seguir nuestro estilo de vida –bufó Edward sarcástico.

-¿Crees que él sabía que íbamos a encontrarla pronto?

-Estoy seguro. Las últimas veces que estaba a su alrededor tendía a cerrar su mente como si no quisiera que supiese en qué estaba pensando exactamente –contestó Edward.

-De todas formas… -empecé a decir.

-No podemos hacerle eso a Bella –pronunció Emmett mis propios pensamientos-. ¿Cuánto duró la unión la última vez? –preguntó.

Edward gruñó algo.

-¿Qué?

-Una semana –dije repitiendo las palabras de Edward-. La última vez que ocurrió esto, la consorte no pudo… -suspiré pesadamente-. Duró ocho días antes de suicidarse…

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo Edward suspirando pesadamente. Le miré. Yo tampoco podía hacerlo.

No podía condenar a Bella a una vida que no comprendía, en un ambiente que no era el suyo; no podía condenarla a la oscuridad, a la invisibilidad ni al peligro que entrañaba; no podía condenarla a estar en la mente de todos los vampiros que intentarían acabar con su vida, no podía hacerlo…

Era curioso. Apenas conocía a la mujer que teníamos durmiendo arriba y aún así ya la quería… De un modo distinto a como había querido a nadie jamás; no que yo hubiese amado a nadie antes. Sólo dos mujeres habían sido importantes en mi vida, ambas vampiresas. María había sido la lujuria, el aprendizaje, la aventura, la locura, la inestabilidad, sexo sudoroso y caliente. Alice… Alice había sido la ternura, la suavidad, la sonrisa, la estabilidad y el cariño. ¿Pero amor? No. No creía haber amado a ninguna de las dos lo suficiente como para querer pensar siquiera en pasar el resto de mi eternidad con ella aunque Alice había estado muy cerca de conseguirlo… pero Edward la había visto siempre como una hermana y le hubiese resultado imposible mantener una relación sexual con Alice y yo no pensaba obligarlo a ello.

Edward. Él siempre había resultado ser el más complejo de los tres. Carlisle siempre nos había dicho que estábamos unidos por el destino y que sólo una mujer nos podría hacer felices a los tres… Edward jamás había aceptado a María pero tampoco lo había hecho Emmett. Sin embargo, cuando Emmett y Alice se conocieron pensé que Alice era la adecuada pero me había equivocado otra vez. Y cuando Rosalie entró a formar parte de nuestra familia supe que Edward y ella jamás podrían estar juntos… lo que me salvó de tener que dar mi negativa a la presencia de Rosalie en nuestra relación ya que en esa ocasión yo era quien la veía como una hermana. Edward siempre había sido el complicado, nunca parecía haber una mujer, humana o vampiresa, lo suficientemente buena para él… era como si hubiese estado buscando a la mitad de su alma si es que existía eso y él creía en ello.

Pero Bella… Con Bella había sido distinto. Había notado inmediatamente la preocupación que Edward desprendía cuando estaba junto a Bella. El modo en que la había abrazado en la Cueva, la forma en que la había sacado de aquel lugar, en sus brazos, sin siquiera maldecir o fingir estar enfadado… La había tratado como los príncipes tratan a las princesas en los cuentos de hadas humanos… con suavidad a pesar de su carácter volátil, con dulzura, con tranquilidad… Estaba completamente seguro de que Edward no se opondría a la posibilidad de hacer de Bella nuestra mujer, nuestra consorte.

Miré a Emmett y Edward. No hacía falta leer mentes para saber qué era lo que estaban pensando en aquellos momentos los dos porque era exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando yo. La leyenda de los vampiros era legendaria, nadie sabía cuando había sido escrita pero todos la conocían. Cada doscientos años, tres vampiros nacidos en diferentes épocas, cada uno con un don diferente, cada uno con una personalidad distinta, los tres unidos por un lazo de hermandad irrompible, los tres condenados a estar con la misma mujer humana. Tres vampiros y una consorte que demostrase su fuerza, su carácter y la posibilidad de poder llegar a doblegar a cualquier vampiro a sus pies. Cuando esto se daba, cuando una mujer era reclamada como compañera, como consorte de los tres vampiros, cuando la unión se completaba, el poder de los tres aumentaba y la posibilidad, una maldita oportunidad, parecía posible… algo con lo que los vampiros no podían soñar… la procreación; la oportunidad de tener un bebé nacido de un vampiro; la oportunidad de reunir en ese bebé el poder de los tres vampiros y que, llegado el día, pudiese convertirse en el ser más importante, poderoso e imprescindible del mundo de la oscuridad.

Sacudí la cabeza. No iba a hacerle esto a Bella. No podía hacerlo. Era… inocente. Podía oler su inocencia incluso desde aquí; tan dulce, como el caramelo, como el melocotón en verano, como la fruta más dulce. Bella era pura, inocente, virgen. No había una maldita posibilidad de explicarle qué ocurría, de explicarle que el maldito destino la había elegido como nuestra consorte, de los tres. No había una maldita forma en que pudiésemos decirle que estaba destinada a ser nuestra amiga, nuestra amante, nuestra compañera para la eternidad… Ya resultaba complicado para una vampiresa… así que una humana que no sabía nada de nuestra raza y lo poco que conocía era el miedo y el dolor y el sufrimiento que podíamos provocar… quizá ni siquiera intentara comprenderlo.

Edward me miró y asintió. Ambos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. Si se lo contábamos a Bella y ella nos rechazaba no podríamos soportarlo y seguramente terminaríamos suplicándole a Aro que acabase con nuestras vidas. Podríamos vivir sin Bella pero definitivamente no podríamos vivir sin el amor de nuestra consorte. La voz de Emmett me distrajo y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Llamemos a Carlisle. Él sabrá qué…

El teléfono de Edward sonó en aquel momento y en un movimiento ágil lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Alice… -saludó. Sonreí-. Sí, íbamos a hacerlo. Bien. Sí, lo imagino… -suspiró-. Bien. Nos veremos mañana.

-¿Alice ha visto algo? –preguntó Emmett. Edward asintió.

-Mañana estarán aquí los cuatro –nos informó. Hice una mueca y Emmett me imitó-. Sí, los cuatro –repitió Edward.

-Estupendo… es justo lo que necesitábamos. Rosalie está furiosa ¿no? –pregunté.

-Alice no ha querido entrar en detalles –dijo simplemente.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo pero un ruido hizo que se callase. Nos tensamos. Noté el miedo provenir desde el piso superior. Bella se estaba moviendo en la cama. Fruncí el ceño. No había una maldita oportunidad de que nadie hubiese entrado en la casa estando nosotros allí.

-Bella –dijimos levantándonos al mismo tiempo.

______________________________ **Edward** ________________________________

-Muy bien, ¿soy el único que se siente como un acechador?

Sonreí ante la pregunta de Emmett.

-Yo no me siento como un acechador –le dije desde mi posición. Emmett gruñó.

-Eso es porque tú estás en su maldita cama.

Bendita segunda naturaleza. En cuanto habíamos salido del salón yo había sido el primero en llegar arriba, el primero en llegar hasta la cama de Bella y el primero en abrazarla para impedir que siguiera moviéndose dentro de la pesadilla que parecía estar teniendo. Cuando había empezado a susurrarle palabras suaves habían llegado Jasper y Emmett, el primero con una media sonrisa, el segundo con el ceño fruncido mientras mascullaba algo sobre "estúpida velocidad".

-Técnicamente es ella la que está en mi cama –susurré de vuelta. Emmett gruñó.

-Sólo pare referencias futuras, ¿cómo se siente exactamente un acechador? –preguntó Jasper.

-Como si quisieras saltar encima de Bella en cada jodido segundo que estamos pasando aquí y una vez con ella sólo quieres poner tus manos en esos suculentos pechos y en el encantador trasero que tiene y luego bajar tu lengua hasta su sex…

De acuerdo, las insinuaciones de lo que podíamos llegar a hacer con Bella descritas por Emmett eran demasiado gráficas para mi cordura mental. Gemí.

-No te quejes, al menos tú estás en su cama.

-Sí, ¿y sabes qué me están haciendo la combinación de tus palabras con tus pensamientos con estar junto a ella? –gruñí. Jasper soltó una risita entre dientes-. Estupendo, ahora ponte de su parte… -mascullé.

-No me pongo de parte de ninguno, dejad de ser tan idiotas…Si queréis discutir iros fuera –indicó Jasper de forma calmada-. Vais a despertarla y necesita dormir durante unas horas.

-No… -susurró Bella entonces-… mamá, no… estúpido vampiro… no seré tuya… ayuda por favor… no quiero… él no… por favor… ayuda…

Me centré en el cuerpo caliente que tenía entre mis brazos intentando mantenerme controlado a pesar de que lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era acariciar todo su cuerpo y perderme en darle a Bella todo el placer que pudiese darle.

-Shhhh… está bien… -susurré tranquilizándola-… Estás bien, estás a salvo cariño… no dejaremos que te pase nada…

Bella se movió más cerca de mi cuerpo y se aferró a la parte delantera de mi camisa cerrando sus manos apretadas sobre la tela. Aparté el cabello de su hombro y su cara y lo peiné delicadamente hacia atrás sintiendo que tenía que mantener mis manos ocupadas en su cabello antes de que el hormigueo que sentía en los dedos me hiciesen acariciar la piel ruborizada de su mejilla.

-No pasa nada… estás a salvo… -susurré mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

-Joder… yo también quiero consolarla… -masculló Emmett. Jasper le dio un golpe en el brazo-. Bien, bien, ya me callo –dos segundos después Emmett miraba a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados-. Ahora dime que a ti no te gustaría estar en su lugar.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir –confesó Jasper. Emmett sonrió presuntuoso por haber tenido razón-. Pero parece que Bella se siente segura cuando Edward la abraza así que no pienso molestarla separándolos… al menos no esta noche.

Emmett bajó los hombros como si de repente todo el peso del mundo acabase de instalarse sobre su espalda.

-Parece que se ha calmado… -suspiré-. Odio no poder leer su mente.

-Nunca te había pasado ¿verdad? –negué ante la pregunta de Emmett y miré a Jasper-. ¿Qué crees que significa?

-No tengo la menor idea –confesó Jasper con el ceño fruncido-. Mañana le preguntaremos a Carlisle, tal vez él lo sepa.

-Los tres sabemos qué significa eso –dije mirando fijamente a Jasper.

-No lo sabemos con certeza.

-Maldita sea Jasper, claro que lo sabemos –prácticamente rugió Emmett. Bella se movió ligeramente.

-Shhhh… está bien… -le susurré con voz calmante-… Sigue durmiendo amor… estás a salvo…

Bella masculló algo inteligible y cuando se calló fulminé a Emmett con la mirada. Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado; por aquella vez lo dejaría pasar. Suspiré.

-Yo sí puedo sentir sus emociones –susurró Jasper.

-No es lo mismo –repliqué. Los tres lo sabíamos-. No puedo entrar en la mente de mi consorte, es… es como una protección para mantener sus deseos y su razón fuera de mí… ya habéis visto lo que ha pasado abajo –les recordé-. Debería de haberse quedado aturdida con mi mirada y apenas ha estado un par de segundos deslumbrada… -sacudí la cabeza-. No es normal…

-Entonces, ¿es ella? –preguntó Emmett preocupado-. ¿De verdad es nuestra consorte?

-No podemos estar seguros… pero sí… todo parece indicar que lo es… -siseó Jasper mirando a Bella. Sonrió-… Es hermosa cuando duerme ¿verdad?

-Es hermosa incluso estando despierta –replicó Emmett con otra media sonrisa.

Bella tembló y apreté la mandíbula. Frío.

Emmett no esperó a que dijera nada; se acercó al armario y sacó una delgada manta con la que cubrió el cuerpo de Bella procurando hacer una barrera entre ella y yo para que el frío de mi cuerpo no la dejase helada. Bella suspiró profundamente y sonrió en sus sueños. Me pregunté en qué estaría soñando.

-Será mejor que preparemos la reunión de mañana con Carlisle –dijo entonces Jasper sacando su lado práctico-. Y deberíamos preparar las tres habitaciones de huéspedes –le miré-. Bella dormirá en alguna de nuestras habitaciones pero estoy seguro de que Alice querrá tener un poco de privacidad para toda su ropa y Carlisle y Esme también.

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Seguramente querrá una habitación en la que encerrarse cuando se enfade con nosotros –repliqué sabiendo de antemano el comportamiento que iba a tener nuestra hermana-. No podemos dejar que Rosalie se quede a solas con Bella… no sabemos qué podría decirle.

-Oh, vamos… Rosalie no es tan mala… -la defendió Emmett. Jasper y yo le miramos con idénticas expresiones-… bueno, no demasiado…

-Emmett, sabes perfectamente cómo encajó el hecho de que me negara a compartir mi cama con ella –dije cansado de aquel tema-. Y sea nuestra hermana o no, no pienso dejar que lastime a Bella… Ella no lo merece.

Jasper asintió en concordancia conmigo.

-Será mejor que la dejemos dormir –señaló a Bella con la cabeza. Hice un gesto para levantarme pero Jasper negó-. No, quédate… quizá si se despierta asustada y ve a alguno de nosotros con ella se encuentre más segura –miró las manos femeninas aferradas a mi camisa y sonrió-. Y parece que te ha elegido como guardián hoy… -añadió con una risita.

Sonreí mientras mis hermanos salían de la habitación sin hacer ruido y luego… luego me dediqué a mirar el rostro apacible de Bella desde la posición en la que me encontraba.

Era tan extraño… El olor de su sangre me llamaba como nunca antes me había llamado. Durante décadas había sido completamente capaz de controlar mi sed de sangre, capaz de controlar el veneno de mis colmillos, capaz de controlar mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo, mi cerebro. Con Bella parecía imposible hacerlo e incluso más allá, parecía imposible siquiera pensar hacerlo. Acaricié su cabello y sonreí al sentir la fragancia de fresas y flores inundando mis fosas nasales… aún así, el olor de su sangre era más fuerte.

Los sentimientos que había tenido en la Cueva aún eran muy recientes. Podría haberle hecho daño, había estado tentado de hacerlo. Tan pronto como había entrado en la Cueva había olido su sangre, había sentido el bombear de su corazón, la dulzura de su olor corporal carente de perfume, simplemente ella, su olor, su esencia. En mi cabeza se había reproducido a cámara lenta la secuencia del momento justo en que yo podría haber desgarrado su garganta y haber bebido de su líquido néctar rojo. En mi imaginación había saboreado su sangre con los colmillos enterrados en su cuello, directamente sobre la yugular, directamente sobre la vena más dulce, potente y fuerte de todo su cuerpo.

Esa había sido mi primera intención.

Pero luego la había tocado. Había habido una descarga eléctrica entre su piel y la mía y el deseo de su sangre había sido substituido por el deseo de… de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de su alma… había deseado besarla hasta dejarla sin respiración, acariciar sus pechos y masajear sus pezones hasta hacerla gritar de placer sólo para sumergir mi pene en su sexo… lo había imaginado todo tan vívidamente que me había extrañado el poder caminar con la erección que se me había formado.

Pobre pequeña… Me moví en la cama y la atraje contra mi cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza, no deseando perderla nunca, no queriendo que desapareciera el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Su sangre seguía incitándome pero el deseo de poseerla y mantenerla a salvo de todo y de todos era mucho más fuerte que la sed de sangre. Pobre pequeña criatura humana… no sabía dónde se había metido al ir a la Cueva… Gruñí de frustración cuando Bella se movió y se acercó más a mi cuerpo, descansando totalmente sobre mí… su inocencia era tal, que no se daba cuenta del peligro que implicaba estar tan cerca de un vampiro… o quizá simplemente era que de algún modo, por algún motivo, ella confiaba en nosotros.

Quería equivocarme, tanto Emmett como Jasper como yo queríamos equivocarnos pero los tres sabíamos que no era así, que no iba a ser así. Ante su toque mi cuerpo había reaccionado no queriendo hacerle daño si no todo lo contrario, mantenerla a salvo para siempre.

Por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, por mucho que nos fuera a costar a todos aceptarlo, Isabella Swan era nuestra consorte y absolutamente nada de lo que pudiésemos querer, de lo que pudiésemos ofrecer, perder, tener o luchar, independientemente de todo eso, siempre sería nuestra consorte.

Para toda la eternidad.


	4. Capítulo III Leyendas y realidad

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Vale, muy bien, antes que nada… ¡no puedo creer que tenga tantos reviews con sólo tres capítulos!!! Creo que es la primera vez que me pasa y estoy tan contenta que podría ir a la luna y volver dando sólo un salto jejejeje**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leerme chicos y chicas, de verdad; es muy grato escribir sabiendo que vas a recibir mensajes de apoyo como los que yo recibo. Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos los lectores y lectoras nuevos de este fic que se pasaron por recomendación de amigos o por simple curiosidad; gracias a vosotros por leerme porque sin vosotros no tendría nadie a quien escribir. Gracias especialmente a los que me dejasteis un mensaje en el capítulo anterior:**

**Martita17, cristal butterfly 91, carol-cullen, adela, 112, zita, valentina, laabuela, ximena, sandracullen, marisol, maire, lola, inmans, any cullen, celtapotter, monse-dark hunter, carmen, another life, patss, allysan, tomoyoh, anrresweet, cunning angel, isdina show, paky, akhane, karime, anakaren, martita, valu86, karina, carmen, margara, ari, kmylita, karina, yop, ljoo, lna, ainos91, sealiah, cullenobsession, luuli_masens, sofiaa hale, ana, brinacullen**

**Seguramente os he repetido a algunos y quizá me he dejado a otros… es que con el problema que hubo con los reviews la vez pasada… en fin, espero que los pocos que haya olvidado sean eso, poquitos jejeje y los que enviasteis doble review, doble gracias :D**

**Un beso para todos, espero que disfruteis del capítulo, nos vemos abajo!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Y si el humano ya había sido marcado antes por otro vampiro?

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo III. Leyendas y realidad**

No habíamos sacado nada en claro. Jasper, Edward y yo nos habíamos pasado toda la noche pensando en la forma más suave posible de decirle a Bella la verdad; lo que éramos, quiénes éramos y qué papel tenía ella en nuestra vida porque desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido su destino a nuestro lado ya había sido sellado. Resoplé mientras tiraba el mando de la televisión en el asiento de al lado en el sofá. Edward alzó la vista de la nueva partitura que estaba escribiendo y enarcó una ceja.

-Me aburro –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te aburres –rectificó Edward volviendo a su partitura-, estás caliente que es muy distinto a estar aburrido.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes eso?

-Emmett, me he pasado prácticamente toda la noche abrazado a Bella, en mi cama, con ella vestida sólo con mi camisa –gemí, empezaba a entenderle-. Exacto –dijo leyendo mi mente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Edward rió-. Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado leer tu mente a veces –me dijo.

Miré a Jasper que parecía estar tranquilo. Si no fuera porque era vampiro y no podía dormir, hubiese jurado que estaba profundamente en el mundo de los sueños. Tumbado sobre el sofá de dos plazas, las piernas colgando desde el extremo, un cojín bajo su cabeza, un brazo cruzando su estómago y el otro cubriendo sus ojos parecía la imagen perfecta del niño bueno dormido. Miré a Edward hasta que éste fue consciente de mis ojos sobre él y luego cabeceé hacia Jasper.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo Edward. Colocó las partituras bien puestas en su carpeta que dejó en la mesita de centro, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró a Jasper fijamente.

-Eh, Jazz… ¿por qué no…

-Ni hablar.

-Pero si aún no sabes qué… -empecé a protestar.

-No pienso ser yo quien le cuente lo que está pasando a Bella.

-Pero… ¡pero eres el mayor! –protesté-. Pienso que deberías hacerlo tú.

-Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que pensar no es lo tuyo –se burló Jasper incorporándose en el sofá-. ¿Por qué diablos tendría que decírselo yo?

-Porque tú eres mayor –repitió Edward-. ¿Qué? En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Emmett –me señaló con el pulgar.

-Sólo estás de acuerdo con Emmett porque te interesa estar de acuerdo con Emmett –le contestó Jasper con una sonrisita satisfecha al ver la fingida mirada inocente de Edward.

-No es solo por eso –dijo Edward-. Admito que no me hace gracia ser yo quien le diga a Bella que… -se calló buscando las palabras.

-¿Qué está destinada a ser nuestra consorte durante el resto de su vida y que eso implica vampiros furiosos, dormir desnuda en nuestra cama y la posibilidad de engendrar un bebé que será completamente diferente a todos los bebés que ella ha conocido? –ayudé.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Gracias Emmett, es una suerte que siempre seas tan claro –dijo Edward.

Sonreí. Sabiendo lo fácil que era molestarle le palmeé el hombro fingiendo que no había entendido su sarcasmo.

-Un placer, Edward –contesté.

Jasper me salvó de la posiblemente ácida contestación de Edward.

-Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo Edward.

-Bueno –a pesar de seguir hablando, Edward me lanzó una mirada de advertencia que recogí con una sonrisa amplia haciendo que él rodase los ojos-. Tú eres quien puede manejar las emociones de los demás Jasper. Si eres tú quien se lo cuenta a Bella puedes saber cómo está tomando la noticia y si las cosas se descontrolan puedes calmarla.

Ese era Edward. Tan práctico como siempre. Debió de haber sabido que Jasper no aceptaría tan fácilmente.

-Ella parece sentirse segura contigo –replicó Jasper.

-Sí, bueno, pero fue Emmett quien la rescató de Viktor –me encogí de hombros ante las palabras de Edward.

-Entonces sólo hay una solución –me miraron-. Se lo decimos juntos. Los tres. Formamos parte de esto como hermanos, y si queremos que ella acepte ser nuestra consorte deberíamos de hacerle ver que los tres estamos de acuerdo con esto.

Ni Edward, ni Jasper ni yo mismo estábamos demasiados contentos con aquel pensamiento pero mis hermanos sabían que tenía razón y que aquella había sido una de las pocas veces en las que había dicho algo con sentido.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Edward masajeando el puente de su nariz con gesto frustrado.

-Antes de que lleguen Carlisle y las chicas –dije-. Creo que sería mejor si Bella supiese en qué se está metiendo antes de que a Rosalie se le escape algo por error o antes de que Esme se ponga a planificar con Alice el ritual de reclamación o la boda o lo que sea que a ellas se les ocurra.

Quería mucho a Esme y Alice, pero ambas juntas intentando planear cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con fiesta, decoración y unión de parejas o consortes, daban más miedo que Jasper cuando se enfurecía.

-Llegan hoy –masculló Edward entre dientes.

-Lo sé –me encogí de hombros-. Así que supongo que habrá de decírselo antes de que lleguen.

-Genial… Hazme un favor Emmett, sal ahí fuera y manipula un poco los cables de su trasto ¿quieres? –miré a Jasper-. Sólo por si nos toma por locos y decide que está mejor en manos de James que con nosotros –se defendió el rubio.

Un leve movimiento en el piso superior nos hizo callarnos. Era patético. Tres vampiros de más de cien años, más de ciento cincuenta en el caso de Jasper, atentos al menor ruidito procedente del piso superior que nos indicase que una mujer se estaba despertando. Pero no, no era una mujer cualquiera, no era una chica cualquiera, de esas había muchas, montones… pero estábamos hablando de Bella.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Si entrábamos a tropel en su cuarto se asustaría, pero alguien tenía que decirle que necesitábamos hablar antes de que llegase la familia y por supuesto alguien tenía que decirle que llegaba la familia.

-Tú has sugerido que hablásemos los tres con ella así que tú se lo dices –dijo Jasper con voz suave pero firme.

Le miré unos segundos. Fue suficiente. El cabello le caía sobre la frente y a través de las hebras doradas sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraban. Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa tensa, calculadora, como si estuviese esperando algún gesto, insinuación o palabra para atacar a alguien. Tenía el aura de peligro que lo rodeaba. Edward también lo notó porque se tensó a mi lado y gruñó ligeramente para hacer que Jasper entrase en razón. Nuestro hermano parpadeó y luego exhaló profundamente, algo totalmente innecesario para un vampiro normal pero bastante efectivo para un empático que trataba de librarse de las emociones de sobrecarga.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Jasper, la sombra de peligro aún en sus ojos-. Creo que hay un par de vampiros por ahí fuera esperando y su enfado llega hasta aquí dentro –refunfuñó-. Nunca os haría daño… a menos que fuese totalmente necesario –añadió con cierto tono bromista para romper la tensión del momento.

-Bien, yo le diré que tenemos que hablar –dije levantándome -. Sólo una cosa –dije antes de alcanzar las escaleras-. No pienso hablarle del ritual de reclamación.

Escuché a Edward y Jasper gemir. Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras. Era hora de ver a nuestra pequeña.

_________________________________ **Bella** ________________________________

El velo del sueño aún cubría mis ojos cuando parpadeé un par de veces intentando despertarme. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor mientras metía la mano bajo la almohada. El cuchillo que siempre dejaba allí seguía en su lugar y exhalé un suspiro de alivio. Era curioso como cinco años de ir de un lado a otro y de dormir en cien lugares diferentes habían hecho que no me sintiera perdida despertando en una habitación que no había visto nunca.

Alguien había abierto el ventanal y el aire fresco de la mañana se colaba haciendo que me estremeciera. Remoloneé en la cama un par de minutos más antes de ser plenamente consciente de dónde estaba. Casi reí de forma histérica. Llevaba cinco años huyendo de un vampiro y de repente estaba en una casa desconocida con tres vampiros. Era… raro. Pero era raro en el buen sentido de la palabra si es que eso existía.

Quizá lo raro era cómo me había despertado y no dónde me había despertado. Sonreí. No había tenido pesadillas. Era seguramente la primera noche en los últimos cinco años en las que había dormido sin tener pesadillas. Pesadilla más bien. En singular. Sólo una. Porque siempre era el mismo mal sueño recurrente. Pero aquella noche… nada. No había tenido miedo, ni había gritado, ni había corrido en un bosque escondiéndome de la oscuridad. Absolutamente nada. Recordaba frío y suavidad… una voz tranquila… Sacudí la cabeza. Quizá era simplemente que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Buenos días –me giré hacia la voz de Emmett que me miraba desde la entrada.

-Buenos días –contesté.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó con cortesía. Cabeceé y él me sonrió antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta con su enorme cuerpo-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Deliciosamente bien –contesté estirándome en la cama.

Sentí como los músculos se estiraban y se tensaban; los hombros crujieron, el cuello se estiró, los brazos se estiraron hacia arriba y los dedos de las manos se abrieron y se cerraron varias veces. Elevé las caderas de la cama dejando la espalda sobre el colchón unos segundos antes de estirar las piernas y sentir como los músculos de las piernas se tensaban y se relajaban hacia abajo hasta formar un perfecto arco en las plantas de los pies. Suspiré satisfecha y escuché gemir a Emmett.

-¿Estás bien?

-Malditamente bien –gruñó él-. Por cierto, tengo dos noticias para ti, la primera es que hoy llega nuestra familia para conocerte –gemí internamente-. La segunda es que tenemos que hablar contigo de algo antes de que lleguen así que si te vistes y nos encuentras abajo podremos empezar –sonrió-. Te prometo que no es nada malo… al menos eso creo –el hecho de que frunciera el ceño no me tranquilizó demasiado.

-¿Familia? –pregunté. Él sonrió.

-Te lo contamos todo en cuanto estés abajo. ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar? –fruncí el ceño-. Bueno, como nosotros no comemos hemos pensado que Edward podría ir a buscar algo de comida.

-No tiene que hacerlo –insistí.

-No te preocupes, irá corriendo –debí de haber puesto una cara extraña porque me sonrió-. Te aseguro que él puede ir, comprar y volver antes de que tú termines de ducharte y vestirte –sonrió.

-¿Es una apuesta?

-Los vampiros no apostamos –dijo muy solemne.

Parpadeé ligeramente.

-¿Por qué no?

-La última vez que un vampiro apostó algo fue su vida y ya puedes ver como hemos terminado los demás –me guiñó el ojo mientras hablaba muy serio.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo. Alcancé la almohada de la cama y se la tiré riendo suavemente; el objeto golpeó el pecho de Emmett que lo recogió con una media sonrisa.

-Eh, esto es agresión.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Si cuento la broma que me has contado seguro que el jurado me dará la razón –me crucé de brazos.

-Cierto –asintió-. Ahora en serio, ¿una apuesta?

-¿Qué ganas si pierdes?

-Un beso –sonrió Emmett burlón-. Si terminas antes que Edward llegue a casa quiero que me des un beso en los labios.

Ladeé la cabeza pensando en su proposición. Sonreí a medias. Bueno, sólo me estaba pidiendo un beso, no era como si acabase de pedirme que me acostara con él ¿no? Cuando asentí aún dudando de si sería una buena idea, la sonrisa de Emmett fue tan radiante que hizo que dejara de preguntármelo.

-Estupendo, el tiempo empieza en cuanto salga de la habitación así que si yo fuera tú me daría prisa.

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar me había levantado de la cama, descalza y aún vestida con la camisa de la noche anterior. Mis pies resonaron despacio hacia el cuarto de baño y antes de entrar, con la mano en el pomo me giré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

Emmett me sonrió con picardía y sus ojos brillaron burlones y jocosos antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Cuando ya estaba saliendo, me guiñó un ojo.

-Un beso mío.

Descaro. Ese era el adjetivo que describía perfectamente a Emmett. Me dejó plantada en la habitación, vestida con la camisa arremangada, mi cabello revuelto, mis pies cubiertos por los calcetines blancos, las mejillas ruborizadas y la boca abierta sin saber qué decir a ciencia cierta. Así que hice lo que toda mujer de veintiún años podría hacer en esa situación.

-¡Quiero zumo de naranja y tostadas! –grité.

La risa de Emmett aún resonaba en mi cabeza cuando cerré la puerta del baño. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida en lugar de un baño y abrí el grifo dejando que el agua alcanzase su temperatura perfecta. Me senté en el borde de la bañera y me quité los calcetines dejándolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia; un par de minutos después, la camisa les estaba haciendo compañía.

Cuando me metí bajo el chorro de agua exhalé un suspiro de tranquilidad. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta y resbalaba por mi cuerpo con suavidad. Habiendo decidido tomar una ducha rápida no me demoré demasiado en mi ritual de quedarme treinta minutos como mínimo; me lavé el cabello con uno de los champús que estaban en la repisa junto a la ducha y después de aclararlo y frotármelo con el acondicionador me entretuve lavándome el cuerpo. Me metí bajo el agua una vez más para aclarar todo el jabón y apagué el grifo.

Sonreí mientras me secaba con rapidez y me trenzaba el cabello después de haberlo secado con la toalla para quitar el exceso de humedad. Me miré satisfecha. Y sonreí aún más cuando al salir de la ducha me encontré con que alguien había dejado mi maleta sobre la cama. Rebusqué hasta encontrar mis vaqueros favoritos y una camiseta roja de manga larga y cuello en pico que se ajustaba a mí sin llegar a pegarse como una segunda piel y con la que me sentía muy cómoda. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché la voz de Emmett.

-Vaya, sí que te has dado prisa. Han pasado apenas quince minutos.

-Las chicas que se pasan horas en el baño deberían de pasarse cinco años perseguidas por un vampiro… os aseguro que el tiempo de horas se reduce a minutos –dije entrando en la cocina.

Jasper emitió una risita y Edward sonrió sin mirarme mientras miraba en el interior de las bolsas.

-¿Quieres zumo natural o de bot… ¡Joder! –dijo cuando me miró.

-¿Qué? –me miré a mí misma intentando saber si había algo malo con mi ropa o si me había puesto la camisa al revés o los pantalones se habían roto por algún punto, cosa que no me extrañaría teniendo en cuenta todos los lavados que ya le había dado a los pobres vaqueros. Pero todo estaba en orden. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada de tres vampiros…

-Creo que ya sé como se sentía Ricitos de Oro cuando los tres osos la miraban… -susurré. Jasper rió bajito. ¡Maldito oído vampírico!

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –Edward me llevó hasta uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla de la cocina y me sentó sin ningún tipo de problema-. Te hemos preparado tostadas y he traído mantequilla y mermelada de tres sabores distintos –Emmett colocó los frascos frente a ella.

-Fresa, naranja y melocotón –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo-. Y como has tardado más de lo que Edward ha tardado en volver de comprar, me debes un beso.

-En realidad creo que en ningún momento dijo que aceptaba la apuesta –dejó caer de forma descuidada Jasper mientras se sentaba en la encimera y me miraba con complicidad.

Emmett farfulló algo, frunció el ceño gruñó.

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora tendré que intentar ser divertido para lograr que me de un beso –dijo golpeando la mesa con fuerza con la mano abierta.

Salté en mi asiento y sólo la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro impidió que me moviera.

-Tranquila, no está enfadado –prometió susurrante.

Miré a Emmett. La culpa por haberme asustado estaba bien visible en sus ojos. La sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro. Emmett se apartó de donde estaba, rodeó la isleta de la cocina, apartó el taburete que estaba a mi lado y se sentó a medias. Su mano, grande y fuerte atrapó la mía entre él y la mesa y sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos sobre el dorso de mi muñeca.

-Cariño… no estoy enfadado contigo, lo prometo. No estoy enfadado en absoluto –me sonrió como si así quisiera respaldar su afirmación-. Pero aunque lo estuviera, aunque estuviese furioso contigo o con cualquier otra persona, no quiero que vuelvas a saltar así. No quiero que me tengas miedo Bella, a mí no ¿entendido?

-Es que… -me ruboricé-. Es que eres muy grande y… -suspiré ante la mirada de él incapaz de decir nada más.

-… Y James también lo es –terminó Jasper mi oración.

-No es que te esté comparando con él –dije rápidamente-. Es sólo que… llevo cinco años huyendo de…

-Edward, Jasper –dijo Emmett entonces. Le miré. A pesar de que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a sus hermanos, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí-. Si alguna vez utilizo mi fuerza para hacer daño a Isabella, tenéis mi permiso para matarme y juro que no pondré resistencia.

Parecía una tontería. Sabía que era una tontería pero sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera más segura. Sabía que no debía tener miedo de Emmett pero su gran cuerpo… realmente intimidaba.

-Gracias –dije en un susurro.

Por toda respuesta Emmett colocó una generosa cantidad de mermelada de melocotón sobre una tostada y me la entregó instándome a que le diera un mordisco.

-Bien, ahora… Tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

El tono en que Jasper habló hizo que mirase a los tres vampiros con cierta aprensión. Tenía la sensación de que esa conversación no iba a hacerme demasiada gracia.

______________________________ **Desconocido **____________________________

Terminé de alimentarme del despojo de humano que había caído en mis manos esa noche y deseché el cuerpo inerte sobre la cuneta. Pobre infeliz. Nadie le echaría de menos. Era una desgracia para nuestra raza tener que sobrevivir alimentándonos con los despojos de la humanidad, mordiendo únicamente cuellos y gargantas de vagabundos, presos y escoria humana. Anhelaba clavar los dientes en un cuello fresco y suave… alguien de huesos frágiles para notar como se rompen uno a uno a medida que aprietas su cuerpo débil, deseaba beber la sangre caliente de un niño después de correr y no había nada tan delicioso como el olor a excitación y miedo mezclado con el aroma de una mujer a la que se podía mirar a los ojos fijamente viendo como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Ese era su cometido, habían nacido para eso y tenían que sobrevivir. La ley del más fuerte siempre había sido respetada por todos y entendida por la humanidad. Nosotros éramos los fuertes, nosotros teníamos derecho a gobernar el mundo, a esclavizar a la raza humana, a alimentarnos de ellos y a hacer que la oscuridad de nuestras costumbres viviese eternamente con ellos a nuestros pies.

James había fracasado… Le había puesto en bandeja de plata la solución a sus problemas y a los míos y había fracasado. Ahora sería difícil dar con ella y si los rumores eran ciertos sería prácticamente imposible retenerla. Si ella ya estaba con ellos había poco que hacer a menos que James lo consiguiera antes de que tuviese lugar la reunión.

Odiaba la forma de vida de los nuevos vampiros vegetarianos. Odiaba el hecho de que se esperase un cambio en nuestra orden de vida. Odiaba que ella estuviese con ellos y que ellos supiesen quién era ella.

Había sido el líder de los vampiros desde hacía más de setecientos años y por primera vez en su existencia tenía el extraño presentimiento de que todo podría acabar demasiado pronto.

Desde luego, no pensaba permitirlo.

_______________________________ **Edward** _______________________________

Odiaba tener que hacerlo. Odiaba tener que empezar una conversación como aquella que sabía perfectamente que podía hacer que Bella saliese de nuestras vidas completamente asustada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me senté con suavidad frente a ella, al otro lado de la isleta de la cocina dándole, de ese modo, un poco de espacio personal para que no se sintiera amenazada de ningún modo. Emmett continuó sentado a su lado y Jasper recostó la cadera sobre la encimera de la cocina, cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos y se cruzó de brazos. Me miró y asintió.

-¿Qué sabes de leyendas y de realidad?

Bella parpadeó. Emmett sonrió a medias.

-Ummm… ¿las leyendas son ficción y la realidad es real? –su afirmación salió más como una pregunta y Jasper sonrió. Yo también. Era como ver a un niño el primer día de clase dudando sobre una respuesta.

-Justo la respuesta que se espera de un humano –bromeó Emmett.

-Tal vez es porque soy humana –le replicó Bella antes de beber un poco de su zumo.

-Te has equivocado por muy poco. Lo cuentos de hadas son ficción, las leyendas siempre tienen una base de realidad –la corregí.

-¿Cómo? –tomó el bote de mermelada de fresa e intentó girar la tapa con fuerza.

Vi como su ceño se fruncía al no ser capaz de abrir el bote. Bella tomó la servilleta que tenía a su lado e intentó girar la tapa con la ayuda de la servilleta para que no se le resbalase. Ese no era el problema. El problema era que la tapadera era demasiado grande para su mano pequeña y femenina. Bella gimió frustrada y me encontré a mí mismo diciéndome que debía concentrarme en lugar de pensar en qué otras situaciones me gustaría escuchar a Bella gemir del modo en que acababa de hacerlo. Sus labios se movieron pero no la escuché. Parpadeé un par de veces, más por un gesto para despertar de mis ensoñaciones que por necesidad.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Has dicho que las leyendas tienen una base real, ¿eso es cierto? –frustrada, dejó el bote aún cerrado sobre la mesa con un gesto demasiado brusco y fuerte.

Emmett rió entre dientes, alcanzó el bote y lo abrió sin ningún problema. Bella se sonrojó sintiéndose, seguramente, tonta por no haber pedido ayuda para que lo abriesen.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa –le contestó Emmett-. Verás, piensa en la leyenda del Zorro –dijo Emmett entonces-. Un hombre enmascarado que aparece montado a caballo para librar a los inocentes de la opresión de los ricos ¿cierto? –Bella asintió-. Es una leyenda, pero a principios del siglo pasado se sabe que había un hombre que actuaba en las sombras a favor de los pobres.

-Así que la leyenda del Zorro tiene una base real… -Bella untó un trozo de la tostada con la mermelada de fresa y mordió suavemente haciendo que pudiese escuchar perfectamente el crujir del pan tostado.

-Eso es –afirmó Jasper la observación de Bella-. Del mismo modo que pasaba con Robin Hood, príncipe de los ladrones en el bosque de Sherbook.

-Ya, eso lo entiendo… -Bella tomó el bote de mermelada de melocotón y se lo dio a Emmett sin decir una palabra. Él lo abrió y Bella sonrió mientras colocaba una pequeña porción sobre otra tostada-…pero no sé que tiene que ver todo eso con…

Emmett se pasó una mano por el corto cabello y Jasper frunció el ceño. No parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviese demasiado dispuesto a decir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos internamente; siempre me dejaban a mí para dar las peores noticias, o al menos, si no las peores, sí las más extrañas.

-Los vampiros también tenemos leyendas que se remontan mucho más lejos que un par de siglos –dije.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Bella mordió su tostada y un poco de mermelada de melocotón se quedó en la comisura del labio inferior.

-Sí… -dije sin apartar los ojos de la pizca de mermelada.

En aquellos momentos me sentía completamente estúpido; lo único que me ayudaba a no llamarme a mí mismo idiota era el hecho de saber que tanto Jasper como Emmett estaban igual que yo; ambos con los ojos fijos en el labio de ella. Los pensamientos de Emmett me atropellaron a pesar de que había intentado cerrar mi mente y una detallada imagen de lo que mi hermano querría hacer con Bella y la mermelada en aquellos momentos fue demasiado intensa. Me levanté del taburete y maldije en voz baja.

-Lo siento – Emmett se disculpó de inmediato-. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Ya lo sé –dije frustrado-. Pero eso no hace que sea más fácil –le contesté.

Emmett era demasiado… sexual. Estaba cómodo con su cuerpo y no le avergonzaba admitir que exploraba la sensualidad y la sexualidad y que, más aún, disfrutaba haciéndolo. Era capaz de dar una descripción perfectamente detallada llena de adjetivos, metáforas y analogías de cualquier parte del cuerpo femenino, y no le importaba que fuesen los pezones o los tobillos; no importaba qué fuese, su descripción, de algún modo, siempre terminaba volviéndose sexual con un lenguaje que hacía que los nervios del cuerpo aclamasen por atención.

No podía evitarlo. Del mismo modo en que Jasper no podía evitar sentir las emociones de las personas que habían a su alrededor y del mismo modo en que yo no podía evitar ser capaz de leer los pensamientos de las mentes ajenas. Emmett no podía evitarlo. Carlisle solía bromear diciendo que quizá la gran fuerza no fuera su don, si no la capacidad de ser capaz de hacer sentir a todo el mundo la parte de su sexualidad que tenían más escondida y reprimida.

-No importa. Sólo… intenta no pensar en…

-¿Cómo sabes en qué está pensando? –interrumpió Bella.

Iba a contestarle cuando la maldita mermelada volvió a atraer mi atención. Gemí y Jasper sonrió a medias.

-Eso puede esperar un poco –le contestó -. Y ahora si no te importa Bella, por nuestro propio bien será mejor que te limpies la mermelada que tienes en la comisura de los labios –le indicó.

-Oh, vaya… -cuando la punta de su lengua se deslizó entre los labios para chupar y lamer la mermelada, sentí como cierta parte de mi anatomía parecía despertar de un largo letargo. Maldije.

-No es nada –dije cuando Bella me miró-. Bien, hablábamos de leyendas ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé dónde… -sus ojos se abrieron de repente-. ¿Estáis intentando decirme que no podéis ayudarme por alguna especie de leyenda? –bromeó.

-No vas tan desencaminada… -susurró Emmett.

Bella le miró.

-Sólo bromeaba –se apresuró a decir.

-Bien, nosotros no, al menos no del todo –repliqué-. Los vampiros realmente tienen leyendas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no solemos compartirlas con los humanos –dijo Jasper-. No a todos les gustaría saberlo sólo por curiosidad –chasqueó la lengua y sus ojos se oscurecieron, recordando seguramente algún pasaje de su pasado que no estaba dispuesto a compartir aún.

-¿Y me estáis contando todo esto por pasar el tiempo o porque tiene algo que ver con lo que realmente me queréis decir? –miró a su alrededor-. ¿Y por qué de repente me siento tan relajada?

-¿Jazz?

-Lo siento, culpa mía –contestó Jasper a la pregunta de Emmett-. Sólo estoy intentando tranquilizar el ambiente –miró a Bella que había fruncido el ceño-. No es nada que deba preocuparte ahora, primero terminemos esta conversación y luego te explicaremos esto.

-Eso si no sale corriendo cuando terminemos esta –dije sarcástico.

-Imposible, he cerrado las puertas –comentó Emmett divertido mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa haciéndolos tamborilear una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué iba a querer salir corriendo? –preguntó Bella más que confusa.

Miré a Jasper y a Emmett que asintieron con la cabeza. Suspiré profundamente y me incliné hacia delante para poder ver mejor los ojos de Bella.

-De acuerdo, allá vamos… Hay… hay una leyenda vampírica –los ojos de Bella estaban atentos a mí-. Una leyenda vampírica que habla del cambio en la existencia de los no-muertos.

-¿No-muertos? –frunció el ceño-. Te refieres a vampiros ¿verdad? –asentí.

-La leyenda cuenta que llegará un momento en que el orden y la naturaleza de los vampiros cambiará radicalmente bajo el poder y mandato de la unión de tres vampiros hermanos poderosos.

-Cuando habla de vampiros hermanos quiere decir tres vampiros unidos por su creador –explicó Jasper-. Tres vampiros transformados por la misma persona.

Bella cabeceó, escuchando las palabras de Jasper pero sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo.

-Según la leyenda, estos tres vampiros tendrán más poder que ningún otro y estarán destinados a cambiar el mundo de la oscuridad conocido hasta el momento –ella asintió-. Ahora viene la parte difícil… Jasper, ¿quieres ayudarme por favor?

-El poder de los tres vampiros es tan… impactante que necesitan… una válvula de escape…

-¿Una válvula de escape?

-Una válvula de escape –afirmó Emmett a la pregunta repetitiva de Bella-. Algo que los une y los mantiene cuerdos.

-Me estoy perdiendo –admitió Bella que hacía rato que había dejado el plato con tostadas a un lado.

-Bien, pongámoslo así –intercedió Jasper-. Mucho poder conlleva muchas responsabilidades y cuanto más poder tienes más poder quieres ¿cierto? –Bella asintió.

-Eso tiene sentido… -admitió.

-Bien, pues de eso estamos hablando. De tres vampiros poderosos, muy poderosos, que necesitan tener su válvula de escape para no volverse locos ni ávidos de poder; algo que les mantenga despiertos y con los pies en la tierra, algo que les mantenga cuerdos. Algo que les haga mantenerse en el control –explicó Jasper.

Suspiré internamente intentando que ni Emmett ni Jasper se diesen cuenta de ello. Control. Control era precisamente lo que me estaba faltado. Cada segundo que pasaba la sangre de Bella parecía cantar mi nombre; jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, la necesidad de beber su sangre era tan abrumadora que quemaba mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Bella era mi consorte, mi pareja, y estaba destinada a ser mi amante… No podía hacerle daño, no quería hacerle daño.

-¿Sabes cuántos años viven los vampiros? –preguntó Emmett entonces.

-Por toda la eternidad hasta que alguien los mata decapitándolos y quemando sus restos –dijo Bella. Hice una mueca preguntándome cómo diablos podía saber ella algo tan atroz.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes tú… -empezó a decir Emmett expresando mi pregunta silenciosa-. No importa, ya nos encargaremos de esto luego. Jasper, continúa.

-Cada doscientos años, nace un humano enlazado de algún modo a esos tres vampiros y este humano, o humana, se convierte en la válvula de escape, la cuerda de seguridad, el cable en tierra –dijo Jasper despacio.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa si de algún modo, uno de esos tres vampiros muere? –preguntó Bella.

Sonreí. Chica lista.

-El vínculo se rompe –dije entonces-. El poder de los tres vampiros desaparece y hay que esperar otros doscientos años a que hayan tres nuevos vampiros poderosos y el nacimiento de un nuevo humano.

-Bien, creo que lo entiendo –frunció el ceño-. Lo que aún no comprendo es por qué me estáis cont… -sus ojos se abrieron al ver mi sonrisa.

Giró hacia la derecha y vi a Jasper mirándola fijamente como si estuviese intentando sondear sus emociones. Bella miró a Emmett que se limitó a sonreírle de forma divertida. Bella jadeó.

-Un momento… creo que no… vale… esto es una broma… no estáis diciéndome que… -ninguna de sus frases tenía sentido seguramente porque no podía terminar ninguna de sus oraciones.

-Toma –le puse el vaso de zumo delante-. Bebe un poco, quizá así te sientas mejor.

Bella me miró escéptica pero obedeció. Bebió el líquido con avidez y me quedé fascinado viendo como su garganta tragaba el zumo lentamente y en silenciosa dulzura y suavidad.

-Vale, estoy bien… -susurró-. ¿Puede alguien resumirme todo esto?

Emmett sonrió y antes de que Jasper o yo pudiésemos hablar de forma tranquila y sosegada, él rió.

-Yo te lo explico. Nosotros tres estamos destinados, según la leyenda, a cambiar el orden natural establecido hasta el momento entre los vampiros y tú, preciosa, eres nuestra válvula de escape –Bella le miró-. Tranquila, no vamos a chuparte la sangre ni nada por el estilo, no corres ese tipo de peligro –le aseguró Emmett.

-¿No lo hago?

En un gesto nervioso, Bella dio un pequeño trago de su zumo.

-No. Sólo corres el peligro de ser nuestra consorte para el resto de tu vida y de nuestra existencia.

Jasper gimió y yo sacudí la cabeza. Era oficial. Emmett era idiota.

_______________________________ **Jasper** _________________________________

No había habido miedo. Recelo sí. Confusión sí. Nerviosismo sí. Incluso había lujuria a su alrededor, y excitación. Pero no había habido miedo. El miedo debería de haber sido su reacción natural, algo contra lo que no podría haber luchado, algo que simplemente habría surgido pero… pero en Bella no. Sondeé un poco más a su alrededor ignorando las sensaciones de Edward y Emmett mientras la miraban e ignorando mis propias emociones.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada en el cuerpo de Bella que indicase que tuviese miedo. Sonreí a medias. Había estado sondeando las emociones de Bella desde que habíamos empezado a hablar con ella y en ningún momento había sentido miedo; lo cual era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta la noticia que acabábamos de soltarle.

Hasta que Emmett había hablado. Entonces Bella se había atragando y había empezado a toser, el miedo rodeándola y extendiéndose hacia mí, miedo mezclado con indignación, vergüenza y dolor.

-Emmett, eres idiota –siseé acudiendo al lado de Bella en menos de un segundo para retirarle el vaso de las manos.

-Lo siento, no creí que fuese a tomarlo así. Había estado muy calmada durante toda la conversación –se defendió Emmett mirando con preocupación a Bella.

-¿Estás bien? –Le di unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Sí… -Bella tosió un poco más y un par de lágrimas aparecieron en los bordes de sus ojos-… creo que sí… -tosió de nuevo-… sólo… -respiró-. No espera esa respuesta, desde luego.

-No, apuesto a que no lo hacías –sonrió Edward comprensivo mientras limpiaba el zumo derramado-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Cualquier cosa menos zumo –dijo ella rápidamente.

Edward y yo sonreímos. Si aún podía hacer bromas al respecto no debía de estar tan mal. Emmett se levantó con rapidez y diligencia y le sirvió un vaso de agua que Bella bebió despacio.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó. Ella asintió-. Lo siento Bella. A veces hablo sin pensar antes –se disculpó Emmett.

-Sí, yo… sólo… -respiró profundamente-. No me esperaba esa respuesta –sonrió a medias-. En realidad no me esperaba nada de esta conversación…

-Eso no es lo que te está molestando –dije al ver como se sonrojaba.

-Creía que no podías leer su mente –dijo entonces Emmett.

-Y no puedo –dije-. Pero me resulta bastante fácil leer su rostro –le sonreí-. ¿En qué estás pensando que te está molestando tanto?

-No es molestia –intervine-. Más bien es… dolor… -fruncí el ceño-. ¿Qué hemos dicho para que te sientas tan asustada de repente y tan dolida, Bella?

-Yo… -carraspeó incómoda-… ¿puedo aclarar lo que he entendido y me decís si estoy equivocada?

-Por favor –pidió Edward cabeceando.

-Bien, según lo que me habéis dicho, vosotros tres… uhm… sois parte de esa leyenda –Edward asintió de nuevo-, y necesitáis eh…

-Alguien que nos mantenga cuerdos –acudió Emmett al rescate.

-Sí, eso –Bella aceptó la sugerencia con una sonrisa-. Y creéis que soy yo.

-No lo creemos, Bella. Sabemos que eres tú –intervine.

Tenía que quedar bien claro que intentar atarnos con otra persona no sería beneficioso para nadie; tenía que quedar claro que ella era nuestra consorte y que nosotros tres no podríamos estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella. Bella se ruborizó.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros?

-Tenemos ciertos… indicios… -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué indicios? –preguntó Bella. Nos miramos y ella arqueó una ceja-. De acuerdo, no podéis soltar una bomba como la que habéis soltado y esperar que lo acepte sin plantearme algunas cosas como por ejemplo cómo podéis estar tan seguros de que soy yo vuestra válvula de escape.

-Consorte –intervino Emmett. Bella le miró-. La palabra es consorte.

De nuevo sentí la vergüenza y el dolor proviniendo de Bella. Fruncí el ceño; tendría que tratar con esto más tarde.

-Sentiste la electricidad –dije entonces. Bella giró su rostro para mirarme-. Cuando Emmett, Edward y yo te tocamos por primera vez, sentiste la electricidad ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. Ese es un indicio para que nuestros cuerpos sepan que eres tú.

-Bella, hemos intentado tener otras parejas –dijo Edward al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar-… pero nunca, jamás, ha existido esa electricidad entre los tres. Si Jasper y yo la sentíamos, Emmett no lo hacía y si lo hacía Emmett y Jasper, yo no lo hacía.

-Eso por no mencionar las veces que sólo la sentía uno de nosotros –añadí con una media sonrisa recordando a Rosalie-. Sólo con nuestra consorte podemos sentir esa descarga eléctrica los tres.

-Además está el hecho de que Edward no puede leer tu mente.

-¿Puedes leer las mentes? –preguntó mirando a Edward.

-Sí, pero la tuya no. Un mecanismo de defensa para asegurarse de que no utilizo mi don para estar por encima del poder que mis hermanos tengan sobre nuestra consorte –añadió.

-Entonces, estáis seguros de que soy…

-Nuestra consorte –asentí terminando la frase.

-¡Oh!

Silencio. Bella no dijo nada más durante unos breves segundos. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente y la angustia de Emmett y Edward se sumaban a la mía propia. Si Bella no nos aceptaba, si Bella decidía dejarnos, si Bella no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros… Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Tal vez Aro estuviese feliz de acabar con nuestras existencias antes de que termináramos por volvernos locos. Bella habló suavemente.

-Antes habéis dicho que si uno de vosotros muere, en ese momento vuelve a iniciarse la cuenta para los doscientos años –Emmett asintió-. Pero ¿qué pasa si no… si yo no… si yo muero?

-Nosotros morimos –afirmé gruñendo-. Bella, sin ti, la locura se apoderará de nuestras mentes y estaremos condenados a vagar eternamente en un mundo que no tiene nada para ofrecernos. Por eso, cuando la consorte muere, los vampiros prefieren, preferimos, morir también.

-Entiendo… ¿Y si no os puedo aceptar? –sonreí. Sabía que esa pregunta había estado en su cabecita desde hacía tiempo-. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-Nada. Nosotros seguiríamos intentando protegerte hasta el día de tu muerte y luego, volveríamos a buscar a otra mujer que pudiese ser nuestra consorte –contestó Emmett-. Pero nunca, jamás, sería como tú. Seguramente uno de nosotros, tal vez dos, pudiesen sentir algo por la mujer, pero jamás lo sentiríamos los tres.

-Bella… -dijo suavemente Edward-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿En qué estoy pensando? –prácticamente gritó-. Prácticamente acabáis de decirme que tengo que ser vuestra puta particular por que de lo contrario podríais morir o volveros locos y acabar con los restos de humanidad que aún tenéis en vuestros cuerpos, ¿y me preguntas en qué estoy pensando?

Emmett se carcajeó. Edward la miró boquiabierto, seguramente convencido de que si pudiese sonrojarse en aquellos momentos ya tendría las mejillas completamente rojas. Tosí ligeramente para que Bella me mirara y le sonreí.

-No –dijo Edward ligeramente-. Emmett deja de reír –los tres miramos a Bella. Emmett aún entre ocasionales risitas-. Cuando hemos dicho consorte nos hemos referido a consorte como esposa.

-¿Esposa? –parpadeó-. ¿Esposa? No… no entiendo qué…

-Bella, ¿puedo explicarte cómo será la relación que tendrás con nosotros si nos aceptas?

-¿Relación… cómo en relación física?

-Física, afectiva y sexual –asintió Emmett intentando que su voz sonase suave para no asustarla-. Como tú quieras Bella –se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, la relación afectiva no se puede evitar ni ninguna de las otras pero será como tú quieras… -explicó Edward-. Nosotros… tendremos que tocarte continuamente para asegurarnos de que estás bien, de que estás con nosotros, es algo que nuestros cerebros nos exigirá –dijo tranquilo-. Así que no salgas corriendo si de repente te abrazamos, te besamos o te acariciamos simplemente la mano o le mejilla –sonrió y Bella le correspondió.

-¿Y… -ella carraspeó-. ¿has dicho sexual?

-Tú decides Bella –intervine entonces-. Si decides aceptarnos, nos aceptas a los tres. Pero eso no implica que tengas que tener relaciones sexuales con los tres al mismo tiempo –ella me miró sin comprender-. Bella, tendrás que acostarte con los tres pero no al mismo tiempo... los tres necesitaremos eh… que nos mantengas cuerdos y al mantener relaciones sexuales nos harás permanecer tranquilos –Edward no me miraba, tuve que tragarme una sonrisa, por muchas décadas que pasaran, Edward seguiría siendo tan puritano como lo había sido siempre.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que yo decid…

-El número –Emmett dijo sonriente. Edward gimió y me pregunté en qué diablos estaba pensando mi hermano que había enviado una imagen clara y nítida para que Edward gimiese así-. Cuando te sientas preparada, si es que nos aceptas y alguna vez te sientes preparada, podrás decidir si quieres que te follemos de uno en uno o tal vez te apetezca tener dos vampiros para ti sola –subió y bajó las cejas varias veces en un gesto obsceno y cómico que hizo que ella sonriese, de forma incómoda, sí, pero una sonrisa después de todo-. O tal vez tres –añadió Emmett con una risita.

Edward le fulminó con la mirada y me miró inquieto. Negué con la cabeza. Bella parecía perfectamente tranquila. Interesante. Seguía sin haber miedo. Más bien el sentimiento de miedo que estaba notando cerca de mí procedía de Edward, y más que miedo era preocupación por saber cómo se lo iba a tomar la chica que les miraba con los ojos abiertos después de la revelación de Emmett.

-¿Bella?-pregunté ante la insistente mirada de Edward-. ¿Estás bien, cariño? –pregunté preocupado al ver que parecía no reaccionar.

Bella me miró parpadeando como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba. Le sonreí de forma amable intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente.

-Yo… -se levantó despacio del taburete e inmediatamente nosotros tres la imitamos. Ella nos ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-… Tengo que… tengo que pensarlo… es decir… me gustaría estar sola unos minutos si puede ser…

-Claro –dijo Edward. El brillo de sus ojos prácticamente desaparecido.

-No os estoy rechazando Edward –dijo Bella con rapidez como si hubiese sido capaz de sentir exactamente lo que estaba preocupando a Edward en aquel momento-. Pero no podéis esperar que os de una respuesta ahora ¿verdad?

-Lo entendemos –dije antes de que Emmett abriese la boca para decir algo que seguramente no sería bien recibido en aquellos momentos-. ¿Por qué no subes arriba y lo piensas? Edward tiene una gran colección de música y la cuarta puerta del pasillo es una biblioteca si quieres leer un poco.

-Gracias –Bella sonrió y asintió.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Tanto Edward como Emmett y yo mismo estábamos atentos a sus movimientos como si presintiéramos que en cualquier momento ella pudiese caerse al sentir sus rodillas débiles al asimilar la conversación que acababan de tener y lo que ello implicaba. Pero no ocurrió nada. Al menos, nada de eso.

Bella se detuvo a medio camino y se giró. Con gesto decidido y tímido, caminó hacia mí y apoyó sus manos en mi camisa tirándome hacia abajo. Cuando me incliné, ella dejó un beso dulce sobre mi mejilla. Aún sonreía cuando la vi hacer el mismo gesto con Edward y Emmett. Salió de la cocina mordiéndose el labio y pude sentir su incertidumbre como si estuviese pensando si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal. Sonreí ante su gesto inocente mientras miraba a mis hermanos. Emmett sonreía con una mano sobre la mejilla; fruncí el ceño al notar los ojos de Edward que se habían oscurecido un poco desde el momento en que Bella se había acercado lo suficiente para besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Ed…

Pero Edward no me escuchaba, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a la puerta de la calle como si estuviese leyendo el pensamiento de alguien. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero en aquellos momentos con la posibilidad de que James se hubiese enterado del paradero de Bella, tanto Emmett como yo nos tensamos.

-¿Edward? –insistió Emmett.

-Carlisle –dijo él frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Ya han llegado?

-No –negó Edward a la pregunta de Emmett-. Pero Carlisle está cerca…Lo que me extraña es que sólo viene Carlisle.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Jasper –me miró con cierta condescendencia-. Sólo leo la mente de Carlisle así que sí, estoy completamente seguro.

Suspiré. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el resto de la familia?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que las preguntas hayan quedado aclaradas más o menos.**

**En resumen y para que no haya más confusiones, Rosalie y Alice aparecerán en la historia como hermanas de los tres chicos, como vampiresas que han tenido relaciones con ellos en un pasado pero bajo ningún concepto terminarán juntos. Jasper, Emmet y Edward serán de Bella y ni Rosalie ni Alice se interpondrán en esa relación ¿entendido?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto de este capítulo… Ah, por si os sirve de algo, he escrito ya hasta el capítulo 6 y es ahí donde se produce la primera ehm… escena subidita de tono, así que ya sabéis, escribid reviews y subiré más deprisa jejeje!!!**

**Un besito para todos, despediros de agosto que ya se acaba y no olvideis nunca que hagais lo que hagais, lo importante es hacerlo con el corazón. Sed felices! **

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	5. Capítulo IV Una decisión ya tomada

**Bien, vale, juro que esta es la primera vez que lo hago y seguramente será la última. Pero es que he recibido 50 reviews en un solo capítulo y tengo más de 170 reviews así que tenía que celebrarlo y qué mejor que celebrarlo con vosotros, amigos lectores??**

**Gracias por sus palabras y reviews a:**

**Cunning angel, cristal butterfly 92, martita17, berry :), brinacullen, rocha, ana, romii, inmans, shani 2000, javii cullen, cullenobsession, carol-cullen, paky, luuli_s, sealiah, isdina snow, valu86, mariana, adela, carmen, karina, margara, tina masen, n_n, marisol, valentina, noms BLACK, mía, allysan, maryroxy, anrresweet, isidoro contreras, ximena, karime, luuli_s, anakaren, mjmy22, sandracullen, sereniti84, adela, crish, erill cullen, kmylita, fati21, maripassos (ya te enterarás de por qué no hay celos entre ellos pero puedo adelantarte que se debe a que los tres están conectados en cierto modo, lo que siente uno lo sienten los otros dos… más adelante del fic lo explicaré) , patty, luuli_s, laabuela**

**Gracias a todos!!!**

**Por primera vez, y última (no os acostumbréis a esto porque actualizaré cada dos semanas más o menos y no cada dos días) os subo un nuevo capítulo del fic deseando que os guste. **

**Hay un beso de por medio, reacciones de Bella y sentimientos confusos. ¿No queréis saber quién besa a quién? Pues adelante, leed, leed, nos vemos abajo!!**

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

**Capítulo IV. Una decisión ya tomada**

Carlisle. Sólo una palabra podía describirle. Compasión. Carlisle Cullen era la criatura más compasiva que jamás había conocido no solo en mi vida como humano sino también en mi existencia como vampiro. Tenía un aura que lo rodeaba siempre y brillaba con luz propia… Era capaz, aún después de haber visto todos los horrores que había visto y todo lo que sabía que le quedaba por ver, que la vida como condición humana era algo precioso y extremadamente valioso de conservar.

Muchos podrían pensar que hablo únicamente porque me salvó la vida. Carlisle Cullen no había sido el primer vampiro que me mordió, no fue mi padre ni mi creador… pero fue el vampiro que substituyó el veneno que corría por mi cuerpo con el suyo propio para hacerme su hijo, para hacerme suyo, para darme un hogar, un lugar en el que vivir.

Había sido compasión lo que había visto en sus ojos cuando me mordió y me llevó al filo de mi existencia para poder volver a transformarme. Pocas personas conocían eso. Doble vampiro. Doble poder… Incapaz de seguir con su elección de vida porque el odio que había acumulado durante años me instaba a perseguir y acechar humanos para conseguir la sangre, me fui de su lado.

Durante los años que pasé lejos de Carlisle, supe de él. Supe de su familia, supe de las personas a las que había transformado en vampiros y supe que había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su eternidad. Quería volver con ellos. Quería, necesitaba que me perdonase por las atrocidades que había cometido en aquellas décadas lejos de él. De algún modo, necesitaba que él me redimiese de mis pecados porque sabía que no me juzgaría, porque quería que no me juzgase. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Alice y fue ella quien me llevó hasta Alaska donde en aquellos momentos vivían los Cullen. Fue ella quien llamó a la puerta con una sonrisa diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que lo había visto.

Fue Carlisle quien abrió la puerta y quien nos miró sonriendo como si de algún modo nos hubiese estado esperando, como si de alguna forma hubiese sabido que íbamos a llegar en aquel momento. Le había mirado intentando leer la sorpresa en sus sentimientos, el rechazo e incluso el miedo… él había escuchado lo que podía llegar a hacer, lo que había llegado a hacer. En aquel momento había esperado que él me diese la espalda que me dijese que no había un lugar para mí entre los suyos, que mi oportunidad se había terminado… Pero no, Carlisle me introdujo en su familia dándome la bienvenida otra vez y asegurándome que esa vez lo lograríamos juntos. Familia. Los Cullen no eran un clan ni un aquelarre de vampiros. Eran una familia. Cuidaban los unos de los otros y se protegían entre sí sin esperar ninguna recompensa de vuelta e incluso, sin querer ser recompensado.

Compasión era lo que había sentido en él en aquellos momentos y compasión era lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes mientras nos miraba a los tres fijamente, el ceño relajado, los ojos dorados abiertos y atentos al menor ruido, la sonrisa pacífica en su rostro pétreo.

-Se lo habéis dicho.

No era una pregunta. Asentí.

-Queríamos que lo supiese antes de que llegase Rosalie y pudiese asustarla –mascullé mirando fugazmente a Emmett esperando que defendiese a Rosalie casi de inmediato. No lo hizo-. ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-En Forks –contestó Carlisle-. Esme y Alice decidieron quedarse para eh… redecorar… por si necesitáis un lugar en el que proteger a vuestra consort…

-Bella –interrumpió Edward-. No es nuestra consorte, es Bella.

Carlisle asintió notando en los ojos de Edward su determinación a no ceder en ese punto.

-Esme pensó que con los vampiros sabiendo donde vivís tal vez no estaría de más que vinieseis a casa unos días.

-Te lo agradecemos Carlisle –dijo Emmet-. Pero no nos movemos de aquí –Carlisle le miró-. Conocemos las calles, bosques y callejones de Seattle perfectamente y somos capaces de proteger a Bella ocurra lo que ocurra.

-Sabía que ibais a decir eso –comentó Carlisle divertido-. Alice lo vio.

-Es imposible tener secretos en esta familia –masculló Edward ligeramente divertido.

-Y lo dice el que lee las mentes –protestó Emmett con un leve gruñido.

-¿Dónde están las chicas realmente? –pregunté mirando a Carlisle-. Carlisle, sé cuando mienten las personas y cuando no, incluido los vampiros, incluso tú, así que ¿dónde están las chicas realmente?

Pero Carlisle no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que Edward lo hiciese.

-Rosalie está dando problemas ¿verdad?

Carlisle asintió ligeramente, tenso, mirándonos a los tres, calculando nuestra reacción, cavilando sobre nuestras acciones. No podía culparle. Carlisle siempre quería proteger a todo aquel que permaneciese cerca de él y perteneciese a su familia, y Rosalie era parte de su familia.

-Nunca le ha sentado bien el rechazo, Edward –respondió Carlisle-. Y vosotros la rechazasteis.

-Sí, y ahora sabemos por qué –interrumpí antes de que Edward protestase-. Ninguno de nosotros quisimos hacerle daño ni a Rosalie ni a Alice, ni a Maria ni a ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que hemos intentado mantener una relación…

-Pero no había manera de no hacérselo –interrumpió entonces Emmett-. Estábamos destinados a Bella.

-Una humana para mantenernos unidos, con la cabeza sobre los hombros, fuera de la corrupción del poder y una humana para amar –sentencié con el ceño fruncido. Miré a Carlisle que estaba tan preocupado como yo-. Siempre habíamos pensado que lo de la humana era sorteable, que bastaba con encontrar a una mujer con la que los tres nos sintiéramos cómodos…

-Tendríamos que haber pensado en que esa parte de la leyenda fuera completamente cierta –asintió Carlisle con gesto preocupado-. Una vampiresa no puede reproducirse, al menos no se ha dado aún ningún caso…

La mirada culpable de Emmett, Edward y estoy seguro que la mía mismo hizo que él se detuviese a media oración, suspirase profundamente y nos mirase fijamente.

-¿Se lo habéis contado todo? –preguntó Carlisle.

Era increíble como Carlisle podía hacer que nos sintiéramos cono niños pequeños pillados haciendo alguna travesura. Emmett suspiró.

-No. Nos hemos saltado la parte de que es posible que sea la única que pueda concebir un bebé de un vampiro… -admitió haciendo que Carlisle nos mirar con reprobación-. Ya era suficiente noticia decirle que era nuestra consorte y que sin ella podíamos morir los tres ¿no te parece?

-Tenéis que decírselo.

-Lo sabemos y lo haremos –contestó Edward-. Sólo queremos esperar un poco… Ha tenido unos años bastante… dispares con James persiguiéndola… -sonrió orgulloso-. Le ha estado evitando cinco años –añadió.

Carlisle abrió la boca, frunció el ceño y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cinco años ¿eh? Sí, podrá manejaros a los tres –sentenció divertido.

Emmett acompañó su risa pero cuando miré a Edward vi algo tras sus ojos. Infelicidad. Al menos parcialmente. Anoté mentalmente el hablar de ello con él más tarde.

-Lamento decirlo chicos, pero en cuanto James se entere de lo que pasó en la Cueva y de que ella está aquí…

-Lo sabemos –dije rápidamente-. Por eso sois bienvenidos en esta casa en cualquier momento que lo deseeis, bajo una sola condición.

-Nada de hacerle daño a Bella –continuó Edward hablando sabiendo lo que estaba pensando-. Ni pensamientos, ni actos, ni palabras. Absolutamente nada dañará a esta mujer ¿entendido?

-Esme jamás le haría daño –dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño protectoramente por haber escuchado a alguien hablar así de su compañera-, comprendo perfectamente vuestra necesidad de protegerla pero no es de nosotros de quien tenéis que hacerlo, no de Esme y no de mí.

Edward asintió pero Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué pasará con Rosalie? –pregunté haciendo realidad la pregunta de mi hermano-. Alice no es ningún problema y realmente no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero salvo mi familia, nuestra familia, pero Rosalie… -chasqueé la lengua-, no creo que lo acepte demasiado bien.

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse –gruñó Edward en una clara amenaza.

-Lo hará –aseguró Emmett con una confianza ciega en nuestra hermana-. Sólo necesita acostumbrarse a ello pero lo hará –afirmó de nuevo.

Tanto Carlisle y yo dudábamos a medias de la afirmación de Emmett pero él estaba tan convencido de ello que no quisimos abrirle los ojos antes de tener claro que no nos equivocábamos.

-¿Edward, Jasper, Emmett?

Nos pusimos en pie inmediatamente. La voz de Bella, llamándonos, parecía estar asustada. Realmente asustada. Lo último que supe antes de salir corriendo hacia el piso superior era que Carlisle estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Sonreí. No, no iba a dejarnos solos nunca y realmente era algo que siempre le agradecería.

Compasión. Definitivamente esa era su palabra.

______________________________ **Emmett** ________________________________

Se me heló el corazón cuando vi a Bella en una esquina de la habitación, la postura rígida, su mano derecha alzada apretando fuertemente un puñal, su boca apretada, sus ojos fijos en la ventana, la mirada perdida en los bosques. Edward había llegado el primero, como siempre, pero no se había acercado a ella; permanecía a unos metros, los suficientes para darle espacio a la chica pero no lo bastantes como para no poder llegar a su lado si fuese necesario. Incluso sin poder leer su mente Edward entendía que en aquellos momentos Bella necesitaba espacio propio y respirar.

-¿Bella? –se aventuró a decir Jasper.

Jasper siempre había tenido una voz melodiosa capaz de convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que él desease, lo que él quisiera; muchas veces la había usado para conseguir presas humanas, otras para conseguir simplemente que sus deseos se hiciesen realidad pero era, seguramente la primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conocía que Jasper usaba el tono y encanto de su voz para intentar atraer la atención de alguien con el único propósito de proteger a esa persona y tranquilizarla.

-¿Cariño? –insistió dando un paso tentativamente hacia ella.

Una onda de tranquilidad sacudió la habitación con suavidad y supe que Jasper estaba trabajando su magia sobre ella. Incluso yo podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y en su rígida postura el deseo de protegerse hasta el final luchando con uñas y dientes si fuese preciso.

-¿Jasper?

-Eso es cariño, soy Jasper… -Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en nosotros pero sus ojos volvieron a irse hacia los bosques-. Bella, necesito que sueltes eso, no queremos que te hagas daño accidentalmente, pequeña…

Bella le miró, me miró y luego miró a Edward. Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre Carlisle y sus cejas se fruncieron como si estuviese intentando evaluar si era peligroso o no para ella estar en la misma habitación que un vampiro desconocido. Algo en el rostro de Carlisle, seguramente su sonrisa encantadora o su postura tranquila, hizo que Bella decidiese que no había peligro y entonces sus ojos volvieron a la mirada.

-Estoy bien –dijo-. Había algo ahí fuera –añadió mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué?

-Ahí fuera –repitió Bella-. Había algo ahí fuera.

-Bella, suelta eso cariño –dijo Edward entonces avanzando hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos como si estuviese tratando de convencer a un animalito asustadizo.

-No puedo –dijo ella-. Ahí fuera había algo o alguien… No voy a dejar que me lleven con él… No voy a…

-Nadie va a llevarte a ningún sitio donde no quieras ir –dije firmemente apartando a Edward a un lado-. Dame eso Bella –acaricié su mano cerrada firmemente en la empuñadura del arma y noté la tensión de sus músculos y como iba disipándose mientras la acariciaba-, no voy a dejar que nadie te lleve a ningún sitio –dije-. Dame eso cariño…

Tal vez mi voz no era tan persuasiva como la de Jasper ni tan acariciante como la de Edward, pero tuvo el efecto exacto que buscaba; Bella parpadeó, relajó su mano y la abrió dejando que tomase el puñal en mi mano izquierda. Estiré el brazo hacia atrás y Jasper recogió el arma en el momento en que yo recogía a Bella y la abrazaba estrechamente sintiendo como temblaba a pesar de la rigidez de su cuerpo y de la serenidad que había mostrado.

-Había algo fuera…

-Vale, Bella, estamos en…

-No, no –sacudió la cabeza y me miró-. Vampiro. Había un vampiro ahí fuera.

No era posible. No podía ser. Con la capacidad de Jasper de sentir emociones y la forma en que Edward podía leer las mentes ajenas era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiese estado allí fuera, en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, cerca de nosotros y, maldita sea, cerca de Bella.

-Bella, no creo que…

-Seguro que viste algo –me interrumpió Jasper-. Pero seguramente fue sólo un animal o…

-No soy idiota –replicó ella furiosa-. He estado cinco años escapando de un maldito vampiro, cinco años durmiendo con un ojo abierto y a trompicones porque temía dormirme más de un minuto y encontrarme con su rostro al despertar. No soy una jodida vampiresa pero he aprendido lo que se siente cuando te observa un vampiro que está deseando matarte ¿entendido? –me miró como si pudiese sentir que su arranque de furia no hubiese convencido a ninguno de mis hermanos. Se equivocaba, ellos dos estarían completamente convencidos después de decir aquello, sólo que Bella aún no nos conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo-. Había un vampiro ahí fuera Emmett. Lo sé.

-¿Edward? –preguntó la voz de Carlisle.

Edward frunció el ceño y centró sus ojos en la ventana y aún más allá. Le había visto cientos de veces hacer eso mismo pero nunca me había importado tanto como en aquellos momentos que consiguiese sondear el bosque en busca de la mente del vampiro que hubiese estado allí fuera. Cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron, cuando sus labios se entreabieron y sus colmillos relucieron en la habitación, supe que lo había encontrado. Y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente incentivo, el hecho de que abriese la ventana y saltase fuera dirigiéndose hacia la parte este de los bosques fue respuesta más que suficiente.

-¡Joder! –exclamé mirando a Bella detenidamente-. ¿Estás bien, llegaste a verle, se ha acercado a ti?

-No –negó frenéticamente-. Sólo le sentí observándome… luego… luego os llamé… apenas fue un susurro porque no quería alertarle pero sabía que aún así me podríais escuchar…

-Lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña –le sonrió Jasper-. Ahora quédate aquí mientras nos ocupamos de ello ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y extendió su mano hacia Jasper.

-Necesito mi puñal –esperó.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

-No hay una maldita oportunidad de que te lo devuelva –le contestó Jasper furioso.

Bella no se encogió. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese encogido ante el modo en que Jasper había hablado de forma baja y grave pero ella no. Ella le aguantó la mirada, frunció su ceño y sus labios hicieron un mohín verdaderamente apetecible.

-No voy a quedarme aquí sola sin nada con lo que defenderme –exigió.

-No lo necesitas, Emmett se queda contigo –intervino Carlisle.

Me giré para mirarlo a tal velocidad que las vértebras de mi cuello crujieron.

-¡El diablo me maldiga si me quedo apartado de esto! –grité en dirección a mi hermano y mi padre-. Tengo tanto derecho como Edward y Jasper de retorcer el cuello de quien sea que se haya atrevido a asustarla de este modo.

-Tú te quedas –repitió Carlisle.

-¡De ningún modo!

-Escucha Emmett, Edward es el más rápido y ya ha salido fuera de la casa, puedo seguir su olor perfectamente y Jasper… bueno… ambos sabes lo que Jasper puede hacer. Además el que yo me quede no es una opción porque ella no confía en mí todavía. –Emmett frunció el ceño pero sabía que tenía razón; ningún vampiro que se preciase desconocía a Jasper por lo que el que él estuviese presente seguramente le haría hablar-. Tú eres el más fuerte de los tres y Bella necesita sentirse protegida en estos momentos. Necesita que te quedes con ella.

Cabeceé sin pensarlo. Carlisle tenía razón, una vez más. Bella necesitaba sentirse segura y protegida. No importaba que se viese tan entera, no importaba que no estuviese llorando ni gritando ni siquiera histérica… Yo la había abrazado y la había sentido temblar, la había sentido apretar ese puñal con tanta fuerza que me extrañaba que no se hubiese hecho sangre o se hubiese roto algo.

Apenas fui consciente del momento en que Jasper y Carlisle abandonaron la habitación. Sólo tenía ojos para el cuerpecito caliente que se sujetaba a mí con los ojos abiertos y clavados en el ventanal, temerosa de que en cualquier momento, en cualquier instante, algo o alguien pudiese entrar.

-Bella, mírame –por una vez agradecí la intimidación que mi voz imprimía-. No va a pasarte nada –le dije-. Vamos a esperar tranquilamente a que regresen ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió y se dejó guiar hasta la cama donde la senté en mi regazo sin que pusiera demasiada objeción-. Bien, ahora ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

-No sé por qué os he llamado –dijo entonces. La miré enarcando una ceja-. Nunca… nunca había dependido de tener a nadie a mi alrededor; siempre he sabido cuidarme yo sola pero cuando he notado que alguien me estaba mirando yo… -hizo algunos gestos de impotencia con sus manos-… simplemente he sentido que tenía que llamaros.

Su expresión cuando me miró era confusa. Estaba completamente confusa y perdida y no podía culparla por ello. Desde el momento en que la tocamos por primera vez su cuerpo respondió al nuestro incluso aunque no hubiese deseado que lo hiciera. Nos reconoció como sus parejas, como sus protectores, como sus hombres… aunque aún no lo entendiese del todo, Bella nos pertenecía, su cuerpo nos aceptaba y su alma estaba destinada a estar con nosotros. A pesar de saber todo eso que era nuevo para ella, me sentía completamente incapaz de explicarle su confusión.

Nunca se me habían dado bien las palabras; ese generalmente era el terreno de Edward. Así que hice lo que en aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer para que Bella dejara de pensar y de sentirse confusa.

La besé. No sé qué diablos me impulsó a hacerlo pero tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. La voz de Jasper diciéndome que teníamos que ir despacio con ella quedó en un segundo plano y la advertencia en los ojos de Edward si me atrevía a ir demasiado lejos con Bella sin que ella estuviese preparada también la olvidé. Sólo… sólo necesitaba besarla del modo en que lo estaba haciendo.

Sus labios me recordaban el sabor de la vainilla y el caramelo que una vez me había gustado siendo humano. No llevaba bálsamo labial así que supuse que era su sabor ¿por qué no? Si su cabello olía a fresas y flores, sus labios bien podían saber a vainilla y caramelo. Bella tardó menos de cinco segundo en reaccionar a mi beso y no pude evitar que la veta de orgullo masculino me hiciese sonreír en mi cabeza al notar como ella respondía a mi beso. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves y se movían bajo los míos con timidez, despacio.

Deseaba abrirle la boca mordiendo su labio inferior e introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca sólo para comprobar, para saber si su boca era tan cálida como parecía serlo. Deseaba colar mis manos bajo su ropa y acariciar su espalda, su cintura, lamer su ombligo y jugar con sus pechos y sus pezones. ¡Dios! Casi gemí al pensar en ello, ¿cómo debían de ser sus pezones? Tal vez oscuros y grandes… no, serían rosados y pequeños, perfectos, como ella, suaves, satinados, dulces… sensibles…

Tuve que dejar de pensar en ello antes de que decidiera tumbarla sobre su espalda en la cama, desnudarla y enterrarme entre sus piernas con el pensamiento de que me faltaban manos para atender todas y cada una de las partes de su delicioso cuerpo que quería tocar y sentir.

Gemí ante ese pensamiento y me obligué a ir despacio. Era demasiado pronto para que hiciera algo así; no quería asustarla, no quería hacerle daño. Así que me limité a besarla con toda la suavidad de la que podía hacer gala alguien como yo a quien habían calificado como el hermano Cullen más sexual de todos.

Algo pasó. Algo ocurrió en el cerebro de Bella. Sus labios se apartaron de los míos, sus ojos abiertos, del color de chocolate parecían deslumbrados por un faro, asustados, Bella se levantó de mis rodillas donde había estado sentada y sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó-… no puedo… yo no… Lo siento.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Maldije mi mala suerte y me insulté mentalmente. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para que reaccionara de ese modo? Escuché como Edward, Jasper y Carlisle volvían a casa. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y toqué suavemente; desde donde estaba escuché como dio un respingo y ahogó un grito asustadizo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –no contestó-. Sólo… voy a bajar; Jasper y Edward han vuelto ¿de acuerdo? –siguió sin contestar-. Sólo… puedes salir cuando quieras, no va a pasarte nada, lo prometo ¿entendido?

Tampoco esta vez me contestó. Suspiré pesadamente y me aparté de la puerta cuando lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era echarla abajo y terminar con Bella lo que había empezado. Calma. Tenía que calmarme, no quería asustarla, no iba a asustarla. Bella no lo merecía.

Salí de la habitación de Edward y cuando estaba llegando a los últimos escalones escuché el clic de la puerta del baño; sonreí. Al menos no había hecho que se encerrase de por vida. Mis hermanos me hubiesen matado.

_______________________________ **Edward **_______________________________

Emmett estaba furioso con nosotros. ¡Yo estaba furioso con nosotros! No habíamos encontrado nada en el bosque, absolutamente nada. Había intentado seguir su mente pero lo había perdido en algún punto al oeste del lago al oeste.

-Sólo puedo saber quién es si he leído su mente con anterioridad –me defendí-. Sólo sé que no era un vampiro joven; tenía su mente estructurada y su objetivo era Bella.

-¿James está detrás de esto?

-No estoy seguro –contesté a la pregunta de Emmett-. No tengo la menor idea de quien ha podido ser pero se ha acercado demasiado a Bella.

Ese era precisamente el pensamiento que todos compartíamos. Había estado cerca de Bella; demasiado cerca. No debería de haberse acercado tanto, no debería de haber tenido la posibilidad siquiera de acercarse a ella. Se me encogía el corazón como si un puño invisible lo estrujara al recordar la imagen de Bella en el rincón, dispuesta a defenderse con un pequeño puñal como si eso hubiese sido suficiente para matar a uno de nosotros, a uno de los nuestros.

-¿Por qué diablos no lo hemos escuchado acercarse? Deberíamos de haber podido…

-Es sigiloso –dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo a Emmet-. Yo tengo muchos más años que vosotros y tampoco lo he escuchado.

-Pero no es tu obligación proteger a la mujer que está ahí arriba –gruñó Jasper que estaba enfadado consigo mismo-. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera he sentido sus emociones, ¿por qué diablos no he sentido nada? Ni ira, ni miedo, ni confianza, ni… -suspiró pesadamente-… nada, absolutamente nada.

-Es por Bella –dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño-. Estáis demasiado pendientes pensando con vuestra polla como para estar alerta. Y cuanto más tiempo estéis con ella sin que os acepte estaréis más frustrados sexualmente, más la desearéis y menos atentos estaréis a lo que os rodea.

-¿Quieres que la violemos para que nuestros sentidos no disminuyan? –bufé.

-No están disminuidos, sólo distraídos y pendientes de algo que vuestro cuerpo y vuestra mente anhelan –corrigió Carlisle.

-Bella –dijo Emmett. Carlisle asintió.

-Bella –confirmó.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó Jasper entonces.

-Bella os tiene que aceptar –alzó una mano antes de que protestara-. No he dicho que tenga que mantener relaciones sexuales con vosotros ahora mismo, sólo que os tiene que aceptar. Tiene que aceptar que vosotros le provocáis reacciones hormonales; tiene que aceptaros como pareja, como protectores y como amigos confidentes sobre todo…

-Tiene que aceptar lo imposible… -dijo Jasper.

Emmett estaba particularmente silencioso. Jasper frunció el ceño y yo le miré cuando habló.

-Quizá no es tan imposible…

-Explícate.

Antes de que Emmett hablase lo supe. Vi su mente con claridad. Vi lo que había pasado, vi lo que había hecho, vi lo que había deseado hacer.

-La has besado –no era una pregunta. Emmett cabeceó.

-Hijo de puta… -murmuró Jasper-. ¿Te ha respondido?

-Ha respondido a mi beso y a mi toque –asintió Emmett-, pero luego se ha alejado.

-Está confusa –dijo Jasper.

-No me extraña, ¿tú no lo estarías? –dije apretando los dientes. Jasper asintió aunque tuve la sensación de que lo hacía más para aplacarme que porque entendiese lo que estaba intentando decir.

-Carlisle, ¿qué más sabes de la leyenda?

-Lo mismo que vosotros –me contestó-. Tres vampiros nacidos del mismo padre, capaces de cambiar el orden de los vampiros establecidos hasta el momento, unidos por una consorte con la posibilidad de engendrar un ser vivo… -se encogió de hombros-. Poco más que eso…

-Una consorte humana –recalcó Emmett.

-Una consorte humana –concordó Carlisle.

-Os olvidáis de algo –miré a Carlisle tras compartir una mirada con Jasper-. Estaba marcada antes de que la encontráramos.

Emmett gruñó y Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ese es un pequeño inconveniente –concedió asintiendo-. Según nuestras reglas, una humana marcada pertenece al vampiro que…

-¡El infierno se congelará antes de que haya una maldita posibilidad de que deje que Bella pertenezca a James! –gritó Emmett exaltado-. Ella es nuestra y nadie va a ponerle un maldito dedo encima.

-Tranquilízate Emmett –Jasper colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de él y extendió una onda de tranquilidad-. Nadie va a acercarse a Bella.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunté a Carlisle entonces.

-Si James sabe donde está Bella y la reclama como suya tendréis que tener una reunión con Aro –dijo calmadamente haciendo que me tensara ante la mención de Aro-. El echo de que Bella sea vuestra consorte seguramente tendrá más peso que el que haya sido reclamada por James, pero será Aro quien tome la decisión. Hablaré con algunos vampiros para saber por donde se está moviendo Aro y si alguien ha informado a James del paradero de Bella –frunció el ceño-. No será demasiado fácil para ninguno y para Bella mucho menos que para vosotros.

-Estará protegida. Me da absolutamente igual lo que ocurra, pero no vamos a entregar a Bella a James ni siquiera aunque esa sea la opción de Aro –dije ferozmente-. ¿Entendido?

Carlisle asintió. Tanto Jasper como Emmett se mantendrían firmes en eso, junto a mí; lo sabía sin tener la necesidad de preguntárselo. Pero aún había algo más que me rondaba por la cabeza; algo que no tenía que ver con James ni con Aro ni con nada que no fuese exclusivamente Bella y el olor de su sangre. Miré a Carlisle y él interpretó mi mirada correctamente porque pude leer en su mente una pregunta _"¿Hay algo más?"_

Asentí de forma imperceptible. Carlisle sonrió. Siempre me había gustado el modo en que éramos capaces de entendernos; a veces ni siquiera tenía que leer su mente para saber qué estaba pensando. Carlisle era el padre que nunca había conocido, el que me había transformado en vampiro, el que me había ayudado a superar mi sed de sangre, el que me había escuchado quejarme, gruñir y el que me había podido detener cuando el demonio de la sangre había intentado salir de mi cuerpo para hacer algo de lo que podría haberme arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarnos solos? –preguntó-. Tengo algo que tratar con Edward.

Emmett abrió la boca para protestar pero Jasper le dio un empujó en el hombro instándolo a que se levantara cosa que hizo a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido.

-Iremos a ver cómo está Bella –sugirió Jasper.

-Bien –cabeceé a pesar de que no me hacía gracia que ellos pudiesen estar con ella cuando yo no podía-. No vuelvas a asustarla hasta que ella no haya tomado una decisión –le advertí.

Mientras Emmett sonreía ligeramente siguiendo a Jasper mientras recordaba el beso que había compartido con Bella, maldito fuese por ello, miré a Carlisle que se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien?

-La deseo –dije simplemente. No serviría de nada el que le diese vueltas al asunto que me preocupaba.

-Edward, es tu consorte, es normal y completamente lógico que…

-No –negué con la cabeza repetidamente-. No estoy hablando sexualmente –Carlisle me miró enarcando una ceja-. Bueno, joder, sí, sí que la deseo sexualmente. Deseo acariciarla, desnudarla, desnudarme y enterrarme tan profundamente dentro de ella que olvide como caminar al día siguiente, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de que la deseo.

-¿Entonces? –insistió Carlisle.

-Su sangre. Deseo beber su sangre.

Sangre. Sólo de pensarlo, sólo al pensarlo el veneno que corría por mi cuerpo hervía de deseo y alcanzaba mis colmillos.

-¿Lo saben Jasper y Emmett?

-No. Emmett sólo puede pensar con su polla cuando Bella está en un radio de dos kilómetros y Jasper sólo puede sentir mi excitación.

-Producida por el deseo que sientes por Bella y no por lo que su sangre te hace desear… -concluyó Carlisle haciéndome cabecear dándole la razón-. Edward, no puedes estar solo cerca de Bella hasta que no estés seguro de que puedes controlarte completamente –dijo muy serio-. Si algo le pasa a Bella… el dolor y la quemazón que sentirás si a ella le pasa algo no será nada comparado con lo que llegarás a sentir si le haces daño tú mismo…

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Edward, te conozco desde hace décadas… Sé el autocontrol que tienes, sé que puedes controlarte incluso con Bella. Necesitarás cazar más y más a menudo de lo que lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora y tendrás que hablar con ello con tus hermanos –afirmé, ya había pensado en ello-. Pero tienes que comprender que no vas a poder mantenerte alejado de ella, y no estoy hablando de que no vayas a poder hacerlo por su sangre, sino que no vas a poder hacerlo por el lazo que os une.

-Bella aún no ha decidido nada.

-Lo hará. Y será una respuesta positiva –afirmó Carlisle. Le miré dudoso-. Alice ve más cosas de las que quiere ver a veces.

Asentí a medias mientras le miraba.

-¿Será difícil?

-Siempre lo es, hijo –me contestó Carlisle. Le sonreí.

Él se levantó y le imité.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Esme y Alice estarán deseosas de saber qué está pasando. Y tú tienes algo que atender ahí arriba –abrí la boca para decir algo más pero él negó-. En otra ocasión –me dijo-, no es el mejor momento para presentarme a Bella. Cuando nos veamos toda la familia ¿de acuerdo? –asentí-. Bien, tened cuidado y cuidad de ella. Ya sabes donde estamos si nos necesitáis.

-Gracias Carlisle –dije cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Eres mi hijo, Edward, y la familia se ayuda, siempre –añadió con una sonrisa-. Ve a cuidarla, os va a necesitar más que nunca.

_______________________________ **Bella **__________________________________

En cuanto escuché que Emmet se marchaba salí del cuarto de baño, atravesé la habitación corriendo y cerré la puerta pasando el pestillo del pomo antes de volver al cuarto de baño y encerrarme de nuevo, sentándome tras la puerta, con la espalda pegada en la puerta y las rodillas pegadas junto a mi pecho, mis labios aún hinchados y mi corazón palpitando. Emmett me había besado. Emmett me había sonreído, acunado entre sus brazos, asegurándome que todo estaría bien, que no iban a dejar que nada me hiciese daño, y luego, luego me había besado. De verdad. Había sido un beso de verdad, con la habitación girando a mi alrededor hasta desaparecer en una neblina gris, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con la pérdida del mundo a mis pies y con el deseo de ahogarme en su beso y fundirme con él en un abrazo tan íntimo que no se pudiese saber donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro. Había sido real, intenso y feroz, como el que encuentra un oasis en medio del desierto después de llevar días sin beber.

Mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su toque, a sus manos, a su boca, sus labios y su lengua. Pero había habido más que eso; había sido mucho más que una reacción de mi cuerpo, mucho más que la reacción de mis hormonas, había sido mucho, mucho más que eso… Había querido sentirle, había deseado sentirle cerca de mí, le había querido a él. Había querido acariciar su rostro, desnudar su pecho y pasar mis manos por encima de su piel, pedirle que besara mis hombros, que me acariciase la cintura, que rodease mis caderas con sus manos… Le había deseado. Le había deseado de verdad, del mismo modo en que había deseado que los ojos de Edward me recorriesen una y otra vez estando completamente desnuda para poder sentir la aprobación en su mirada; del mismo modo en que había deseado que Jasper me acariciase, besase y lamiese cada centímetro descubierto de piel de mi cuerpo. Les había deseado a los tres.

Y eso me había asustado. Me había asustado terriblemente. No había sido el beso de Emmett lo que me había asustado sino el hecho de que deseaba que me siguiese besando y que sus hermanos también lo hiciesen. Eso era lo que me había hecho sentir angustia y lo que me había hecho pensar que me estaba comportando como una zorra. Debería haber sabido que algo así pasaría, después de escuchar las palabras de los tres vampiros debería haber sabido que algo así ocurriría, que mi cuerpo reaccionaría a su toque de alguna forma, pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuese esa reacción y desde luego que no esperaba que fuese una reacción tan… intensa… ¿Qué clase de mujer era? No lo entendía. A pesar de sus explicaciones, no entendía por qué mi cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma, por qué mi cerebro había deseado sentir esas cosas… ¿Qué clase de mujer se dejaba besar por alguien cuando también deseaba los besos de otros hombres, las caricias de otras manos? Una zorra. Esa era la clase de mujer que besaba a unos anhelando sentir los besos de otros.

Una puta y nada más que eso. ¿Lo era? Negué con la cabeza. No, no lo era.

Tenía que creerlo para no volverme loca; no era una puta, no lo era… No era una zorra. No era una cualquiera. No iba a tumbarme en una cama y abrirme de piernas para tres hombres, tres vampiros. No iba a hacerlo. No podría hacerlo, sabía que no podría hacerlo. No importaba cómo me hiciesen sentir, no importaba el modo en que me miraban, la manera en que me sonreían, la forma en que mi respiración se alteraba y mi corazón bombeaba más deprisa cuando estaba cerca de ellos, cuando pensaba en ellos… Nada de eso importaba; no iba a ser una puta, no iba a ser la zorra de nadie y desde luego no iban a obligarme a serlo.

Pero la atracción seguía estando ahí. La atracción, el deseo, la lujuria… todos esos sentimientos seguían estando ahí. Dentro de ella, dentro de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su misma alma, esperando para hervir y manifestarse cuando ellos andaban cerca.

Habían sido claros. Dependía de mí. Yo tenía que decidir si aceptaba ser suya y que ellos fueran míos o si los apartaba de mi vida para siempre. Era extraño, realmente extraño… el simple pensamiento de mantenerme alejada de ellos hacía que se me encogiera el corazón. ¿A quién diablos pretendía engañar? No tenía que tomar una decisión, ya la había tomado hacía tiempo pero me daba miedo…

-¿Bella?

Me sobresalté en el sitio y si hubiese estado de pie habría dado un salto. Fruncí el ceño ¿cómo diablos habían entrado dentro? Como si hubiesen sido capaces de leer mi mente la voz suave y tranquila de Jasper me respondió.

-Hemos entrado por la ventana, no solemos hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que has cerrado la puerta ha sido la única opción que nos has dejado –rió suavemente-. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

-¿Bella?

Cuando Emmett repitió mi nombre me di cuenta de que no podían verme así que susurré levemente una afirmación y juro que creí escuchar tres suspiros de alivio al otro extremo de la puerta.

-Bella, cariño, ¿por qué no sales aquí fuera? Nos gustaría asegurarnos de que estás bien –me mordí el labio-. ¿Por favor?

No era justo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que tener una voz tan aterciopelada?

Era inútil permanecer allí; no había ningún sitio al que pudiese ir. Me levanté, abrí la puerta y salí a la habitación. Los tres estaban allí, cerca de la puerta, alzaron sus ojos hacia mí en cuanto me escucharon y permanecieron en silencio. Yo también, incapaz de saber qué decir o más bien cómo decirlo.

-No lo hemos encontrado –dijo Jasper entonces. Fruncí el ceño-. El vampiro que estaba fuera… -explicó-. ¿Podrías describir a…

-No –negué moviendo la cabeza-. No le vi, sólo… le sentí… -me miraros y resoplé con el ceño fruncido-. Sentí que había alguien mirándome y… os llamé –sacudí la cabeza-. No vi a nadie, sólo supe que había alguien fuera ¿verdad? –les pregunté empezando a dudar-. Había alguien ¿cierto? No me estoy volviendo loca ¿no?

-No, tranquila Bella –dijo Edward dando un paso hacia delante y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros dándome una pequeña descarga eléctrica-. Había alguien fuera, pero no pudimos cogerle así que no sabemos quién era.

-Lo sentimos –se disculpó Jasper. Le miré-. Deberíamos de haber estado más centrados en lo que pasaba alrededor de la casa en lugar de estar tan pendientes de nuestra conversación con Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos con horror.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –me miraron-. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí?

Edward rió bajito y Jasper enarcó ambas cejas.

-No te preocupa que se haya escapado el vampiro que estaba pensando en meterse aquí dentro y llevarte pero te preocupa lo que Carlisle puede haber pensado por tu comportamiento… Tiene gracia –concedió Emmett riendo suavemente.

-No la tiene –repliqué-. Estoy segura de que él es importante para vosotros.

-Mucho –confirmó Jasper.

Me separé de Edward y me alejé unos pasos de los tres. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar mis ideas sobre cómo iba a hablarles y estando cerca de ellos no podía pensar.

-¿Bella? –dejé de pasear retorciéndome las manos para mirar a Jasper-. Estás alterada y tienes miedo, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó-. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que Carlisle pueda haber pensado de ti?

-No lo sé… -contesté frustrada.

Era cierto… Bueno, al menos en parte; era cierto que no sabía por qué me importaba tanto su opinión pero ciertamente tenía la ligera intuición del motivo de que me importara tanto. Me senté en la cama, en el borde más alejado de la puerta, lo más lejos de ellos posible.

-No quiero que… no quiero dejéis de querer que sea vuestra consorte sólo porque vuestro padre no crea que yo… -dejé la frase que había dicho en voz muy baja a medias, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos iban a entenderlo.

-Esto no es sólo por Carlisle y por lo que él piense de ti, Bella –dijo Emmett-, pero si te sirve de algo, nada de lo que él o cualquier otro vampiro o humano diga podría hacernos cambiar de opinión y mucho menos hacer que dejemos de quererte como nuestra amiga, confidente, amante, consorte y esposa. Así que dinos qué es lo que te preocupa tanto, qué es lo que ocurre…

Nadie en toda mi vida me había dicho nunca palabras semejantes. Sonreí y decidí que les debía eso, les debía ser sincera con ellos, les debía ser sincera conmigo misma. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Respiré hondo.

-Mirad, si dijera que no me siento… atraída… por vosotros estaría mintiendo de forma descarada –aseguré haciendo que Edward sonriese a medias y que Jasper y Emmett lo hiciesen abiertamente-. Pero también es cierto que estoy asustada… terriblemente asustada…

-Bella, no queremos hacerte daño ni tampoco queremos…

-Sé lo que queréis –interrumpí a Jasper-. Emmett me lo ha dejado bien claro cuando me ha besado antes –me ruboricé furiosamente cuando lo dije y si bien Emmett pareció avergonzado, sus hermanos sonrieron con suavidad.

-Me encanta cuando se ruboriza –dijo Jasper divertido-. ¿No os gusta cuando sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa oscuro?

-Sí, es… dulce –corroboró Edward mirándome con la cabeza ladeada como si estuviese evaluando mi rostro.

Incliné mi rostro hacia delante dejando que mi cabello se esparciese sobre mis hombros y ocultase mi rostro rojizo de la vista de ellos; a pesar de ese gesto ellos sólo rieron ligeramente un poco más.

-Bella, lo siento –se disculpó Emmett. Alcé la cabeza para mirarle-. No debería de… bueno… -miró a sus hermanos-. No pienso disculparme por algo que vosotros también hubieseis hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad –frunció el ceño y me miró-. Me apetecía besarte, quería besarte y te besé y lamento mucho si te asusté al hacerlo pero no pienso disc…

-No quiero que te disculpes –dije interrumpiéndole y haciendo que me mirara sorprendido-. Me… me gustó que me besaras. Me gustó ese beso…

Me quedé callada unos segundos sin saber cómo decirles lo que quería decirles, lo que había sentido.

-¿Bella? –insistió Jasper.

-¿Sabéis cuándo fue la última vez que llamé a alguien en lugar de huir cuando tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando? –les pregunté. Me miraron sin decir nada-. Hoy ha sido la primera vez –confesé-. Y asusta… Apenas os conozco, pero sé que quiero estar a vuestro lado; casi no sé nada de vosotros pero sé que no soportaría que os alejarais de mí; ni siquiera sé cómo diablos puedes hacer esa cosa para calmarme –miré a Jasper que sonrió a medias-, y aún así sé que puedo, que quiero –me rectifiqué a mí misma-, estar aquí… No sé por qué diablos os he llamado en lugar de salir corriendo, pero… -sonreí tentativamente-. Estoy asustada, mucho. Muchísimo si tengo que ser sincera… no quiero alejarme de vosotros, no quiero… no quiero hacerlo… no quiero seguir huyendo ni quiero…

-Shhhhh…. Vale cariño, está bien… deja de llorar… -¿llorar? Me pasé las manos por las mejillas ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? No estaba segura de ello, pero cuando Edward se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me abrazó sosteniéndome contra él supe que no importaba que llorase porque todo estaría bien, todo iba a estar bien con ellos.

-Bella, cielo… -Jasper se arrodilló delante de mí-. Necesitamos que nos lo digas ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos saber cuál es tu decisión.

-Yo no… no… no lo sé… -dije sinceramente.

-Sí lo sabes Bella –contestó Edward-. Sabes la respuesta. La has sabido antes de llamarnos en lugar de huir, la has sabido antes de que Emmett te besara y la has sabido antes de que te dieras cuenta de que estabas asustada –le miré-. Lo has sabido desde que nos encontramos en la Cueva y lo has sabido desde que te contamos nuestra leyenda. Sólo tienes que decirlo en voz alta, pequeña… Luego será más fácil, te lo prometo… Pero tienes que dejarnos escucharla… -sonrió a medias-. No es como si pudiese leer tu mente ¿sabes, preciosa?

Sonreí a medias ante su intento de hacerme reír. Edward tenía razón. Ya había tomado una decisión pero estaba completamente aterrada y sabía que cuando lo dijese en voz alta, se haría más real.

-Bella –miré a Emmett-, por favor, ¿serás nuestra consorte?

Tan diferentes, tan distintos y en aquellos momentos sólo parecían ser tres hombres, no vampiros, simplemente hombres esperando una decisión. Uno grande con el cabello oscuro y el rostro de niño, otro rubio con el tormento en sus ojos, y el tercero de ellos con el cabello cobrizo y la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto en nadie. Sólo eran… ellos. Por una vez, por una maldita vez en toda mi vida no hice caso de la razón, sólo sentí, sólo me dejé guiar, sólo escuché a mi corazón.

-Lo seré…

Fue un susurro. Un leve susurro apenas audible. Yo misma tuve problemas para escucharme a mí misma. Pero ellos no tuvieron ese problema. Edward apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besó en el cuello murmurando un "gracias" junto a mi oído. Emmett me alzó del regazo de Edward y me abrazó con fuerza; casi estuve a punto de gritarle que recordara que era humana pero no hizo falta; sus brazos me protegían, me abrazaban, me apretaban pero al mismo tiempo me abrigan sin hacerme daño como si fuese un oso acunando a su osezno. Luego vino Jasper y cuando Emmett me dejó en el suelo, me tomó de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me besó en la frente con suavidad, con tanta suavidad que me pregunté si me había besado de verdad.

-No vas a arrepentirte de esto, lo juramos –dijo Jasper en nombre de los tres.

Sonreí sin decir nada porque estaba completamente segura de que sus palabras, de que su juramento era cierto.

-Sólo… una cosa más… -me miraron-. Yo… nosotros…sólo… ¿podemos ir despacio, por favor? –pedí mordiéndome el labio-. Quiero decir yo no… nunca he… no sé cómo… Nunca me había planteado salir con nadie mucho menos estar con tr…

Jasper se rió de mí antes de atraerme hasta sus brazos donde me refugié completamente satisfecha agradecida de no tener que terminar la frase que aún sonaba extraña en mi cabeza.

-Bella, podemos ir todo lo despacio que tú quieras, cielo –me aseguró-. Tienes a tres vampiros a tu disposición, para cuidarte, protegerte y amarte hasta el último aliento de nuestra existencia. Podemos ir todo lo despacio que tú quieras –repitió.

________________________________ **James **________________________________

Ella era mía. Ella iba a ser mía. Él me la prometió. Me prometió que si la marcaba sería mía. Me había negado en un principio. Acosar a niñas de quince años no era lo que más me gustaba. Me gustaba el peligro, acechar a mis víctimas, seguirlas escondido entre las sombras de la noche. A ella le había permitido escaparse demasiadas veces, era rápida, lista y ágil. Pero iba a ser mía. Me la habían prometido y sería mía costase lo que importaba donde estuviese, no importaba donde se escondiese. Isabella Swan iba a ser mía. Y cuando la tuviese a mi merced, cuando estuviese en mis manos la encadenaría en una de las habitaciones inferiores y la mantendría allí para mi único placer… Azotaría su cremosa espalda y me divertiría viéndola pedir y suplicar que me detuviese.

Porque era lo que merecía por robarme la oportunidad de haber conseguido el poder, de haber conseguido lo que debería haber sido mío. Era su culpa. Era todo por su maldita culpa e iba a pagar por ello. Su espalda pagaría por ello, su trasero quedaría marcado por mis manos y su cuerpo, tan inocente, tan pálido, tan cremoso pagaría por ello.

Y cuando ya no pudiese más, cuando estuviese al borde de la muerte, no antes, justo en ese instante en el que sus ojos están vidriosos y son capaces de prometer cualquier cosa por seguir con vida, justo en ese preciso momento, bebería su sangre deliciosa, espesa, caliente y su cuerpo sería arrojado luego a los pies de Cullen.

¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente Isabella Swan iba a ser mía, de un modo u otro lo sería e iba a disfrutar cada uno de los segundos en que lo fuera.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo por hoy. Quince páginas, ya sabéis lo que toca verdad?**

**A ver, antes que nada. Tenía que poner a Bella así en este capítulo. Prometo que conforme vaya pasando el fic veremos a una Bella más atrevida y osada y menos asustadiza pero tenía que ser así por un motivo: Bella lleva mucho tiempo dependiendo de sí misma. Bella necesita confiar en alguien, necesita confiar en ellos y la muestra de que empieza a hacerlo o de que al menos quiere hacerlo es que les llama cuando está asustada en lugar de huir sola como ha hecho desde que James la empezó a perseguir… Bella tenía que mostrarse confusa por haber pedido ayuda y tenía que mostrarse débil para ello aunque el hecho de que estuviese dispuesta a cortarle la garganta a quien fuera que la estuviese mirando no la hace demasiado débil ¿no? Por cierto, ¿quién diablos la estaba mirando?**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya sabeis, no espereis más hasta dentro de dos semanas porque no habrá más… jejeje :D **

**Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews, gracias por leerme, un besito a todos y disfrutad de los poquitos días de agosto que queda. La propuesta de que si alguien quiere traducir el fic a inglés se ponga en contacto conmigo sigue abierta.**

**Un besito, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	6. Capítulo V Probando besos

**Bien, hola a todos una vez más.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización pero en estos momentos algunos problemas familiares me obligan a tener toda mi atención en otros lugares aparte de en fanfiction y en mis historias. Seguiré actualizando pero desde ya aviso que no no puedo prometer una actualización cada dos semanas, sino que lo iré haciendo cuando pueda, espero que podáis ser comprensivos al respecto :p**

**Quiero dar las gracias a los que dejasteis reviews en el anterior capítulo que sois:**

**Ana, kmylita, laabuela, sealiah, eva uchiha, anakaren, carol-cullen, zita, paky, adela, sandracullen, anrresweet, sereniti84, karina, ximena, marisol, isdina show, inmans, carmen, tina masen, maryroxy, margara, cristal butterfly92, brinacullen, scarlett rows, erill cullen, allysan, noms black, bella masen, alcatraces, n_n, karliwis, fati21, ljoo, anonimo=mary, patty, karime, another life, celtapotter, casullclare, piola, verito17, carmen, irethi, rocha, gabriela, jessica, je­_tatica, poli12, mariana, adela, patty, cullenobsession, mariana, Noemí potter,, lna, nuriamonfort, leyla, tatiana cullen, culdrak, patty, leyla, tere uzumaki, jessiica, mariana, patty, je­_tatica.**

**Vale… no puedo creerlo!!! Chicos sois estupendos… creo que no había recibido tantos reviews por un capítulo en toda mi vida en fanfiction!!! :DDD Venga, a ver si superamos este récord :p**

**Un especial saludo a los recién llegados a esta historia, gracias por pasaros por aquí y espero que me sigais leyendo durante mucho tiempo. Gracias!!**

**Y ahora sí, espero que os guste el capítulo, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos abajo, sed buenos!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo V. Probando besos**

No pude moverme. Me quedé atontado mirando desde la puerta el cuerpo femenino acurrucado sobre un extremo de la cama, con las sábanas a la altura de la pequeña cintura, el cabello suelto flotando sobre sus hombros y extendido en parte sobre las almohadas blancas, sus labios entreabiertos y rojizos, sus mejillas rosadas, sus párpados cerrados, su respiración regular y su aliento cálido. Quizá eso era lo que más extrañaba de no ser humano; el cuerpo caliente de una mujer suave y dulce como Bella. Permanecí recostado contra el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba acariciándola con los ojos, temiendo que se despertase al sentirse observada. Bella se movió y arrastró la almohada un poco con el movimiento; fruncí el ceño al ver el brillo plateado de su pequeña daga escondida de nuevo bajo la almohada. Deberíamos hablar con ella sobre eso. No necesitaba protección en casa, no con nosotros. Lo habíamos decidido, aunque algo me hacía pensar que Bella no iba a tomárselo tan bien como nosotros deseábamos que lo hiciese.

Era humana. Bella era humana. Había costumbres vampíricias que no conocía, costumbres, actitudes y cosas tan simple como la necesidad de proteger lo que era nuestro, la necesidad de protegerla a ella, de mantenerla a salvo y de procurar que tuviese todo lo que necesitaba. Ese era nuestro trabajo… Pero alguien como ella que había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida perdiendo todo lo que había tenido y le había importado, sin acercarse demasiado a la gente, huyendo, protegiéndose por la noche ella sola…

Sonreí cuando se giró de nuevo y la sábana que la cubría se deslizó desde su cadera hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cubierto por una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Unas piernas increíbles, por cierto. Ladeé la cabeza mientras las examinaba a conciencia. Esbeltas, bien torneadas, de un color crema suave y dulce; dejé de respirar unos segundos cuando la luz del sol entrando por la ventana bañó esas piernas perfectas con una luz suave que invitaba a acercar las manos y acariciarlas lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando completamente de su tacto.

No era mi intención. Sólo había subido para preguntarle si necesitaba comprar algo porque Emmet iba a salir, sólo había subido para verla despertar, ser el primero en sonreírle y poder ver el velo del sueño aún patente en sus ojos cuando los abriera por primera vez en el día.

Me acerqué a la cama despacio y me senté en la orilla mientras la miraba. Sonreí cuando susurró algo ininteligible y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba extendiendo mi helada mano para despejar su frente de algunos mechones que la cubrían y al hacerlo, las yemas de los dedos acariciaron su piel; satén. La piel de Bella era tan suave como el satén y tan tentadora como el pecado.

Ella se movió y su brazo quedó a la vista. Fruncí el ceño al ver el moratón que se le había formado allí donde Víktor la había sujetado en la Cueva. Bella tenía la piel blanca y Víktor la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza. Acaricié el morado con suavidad mientras me juraba a mí mismo que Víktor pagaría por ese moratón. Bella había nacido para ser tratada con suavidad y dulzura no para sujetarla con tanta fuerza que saliesen morados de color púrpura en su cuerpo.

-….beso…

Fue un susurro tan débil que casi le pasó desapercibido. Pero la había escuchado. Lo había escuchado perfectamente. Enarqué las cejas y sonreí divertido mientras intentaba imaginar con qué estaba soñando que implicaba la palabra "beso". En el sueño Bella se humedeció los labios y sentí que algo se despertaba en mí al ver la humedad en su boca.

Me incliné hacia delante y con toda la suavidad que pude la besé. Dos segundos después, quizá porque estaba aún sumida en su sueño, ella me respondió al beso y juré por todo lo que he amado durante mi existencia que siempre recordaría ese preciso momento, ese minuto exacto en el que ella me devolvió el beso.

Fresa. Sus labios sabían a fresa. No al bálsamo labial de fresa que algunas chicas, vampiresas y humanas compraban en los centros comerciales, no al lápiz labial con sabor a fresa y definitivamente no al sabor de fresa que se queda en la boca cuando comes algo de ese sabor. Era completamente distinto. Sabían a fresa. Fresa auténtica; la fruta rojiza con semillas, dulce y ácida al mismo tiempo, jugosa y resbaladiza. Fresa. Simple y pura fresa.

Era distinto a todo lo que había probado alguna vez. Era dulzura, era suavidad, era sabor fresco, inocencia. Sus labios se movían con cierta torpeza bajo los míos, dejándose guiar, dejándose inducir y seducir, volviéndome loco por el deseo sin siquiera saberlo. Con suavidad coloqué mi mano sobre su cadera desnuda y la sentí dar un respingo involuntario; mantuve mi mano quieta a pesar de que deseaba acariciar su piel suave como el satén, mis labios se movieron despacio, dándole tiempo a que pensara si quería separarse de mí o si quería continuar allí. Por toda respuesta, en silencio salvo por lo que juzgué como un suave gemido, Bella abrió la boca dándome la invitación que necesitaba.

Subí mi mano desde su cadera hasta su cintura, colándola bajo la camiseta que llevaba y sentí la electricidad de su cuerpo hormigueándome todos y cada uno de mis nervios. Mordí su labio inferior con suavidad, lamiéndolo con deleite y ella acarició con timidez mi nuca mandándome un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que me hizo sentir más vivo y humano de lo que jamás me había sentido. Introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca y tuve que refrenarme para no hacerlo más deprisa, más duro y más intenso… No quería asustarla, pero necesitaba sentir su sabor, necesitaba sentirla parte de mí, reclamar con un beso parte de su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, la necesitaba.

Su lengua sabía a dulce y a fresco y la acaricié con la mía. Bella se asustó, lo noté. Pensé en enviar una onda de tranquilidad a su alrededor para que se relajara pero no lo hice; no quería que nuestro primer beso fuese fruto de mi poder vampírico, quería que fuera lo más natural y humano posible para ella, por ella. Acaricié su cintura con tranquilidad como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y en realidad lo teníamos… Después de aquel beso no pensaba dejar que Bella se alejara de mí en toda la eternidad. Noté como se relajaba y como sus manos volvían a acariciar mi nuca enredándose de forma ocasional en mi cabello. Sonreí dentro del beso cuando movió sus manos dirigiendo mi boca hacia la posición que ella deseaba; profundicé el beso y su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía, ambas bailando juntas, enredadas y ofreciendo un espectáculo tan antiguo como el mismo amor. La escuché jadear y me reprendí mentalmente por no haber recordado que ella sí necesitaba respirar.

Rompí el beso despacio, tranquilamente, desenredando mi lengua de la suya, saboreando su suavidad, lamiendo su labio inferior y mordisqueando el superior durante unos instantes antes de alzar el rostro, separándome de ella unos milímetros y mirándola con ternura.

Sonreí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo irregular, rápido; sus jadeos por intentar recuperar el control de su respiración hicieron que los pantalones que llevaba los notara más estrechos que nunca sobre todo en mi entrepierna mientras mi mente intentaba apartar pensamientos de Bella jadeando de ese mismo modo, ronco, bajo y grave, con el cuerpo sudando y brillante atrapado debajo del mío.

Bella abrió sus ojos del color del chocolate y me miró confusa durante unos instantes antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para acariciarse los labios suavemente, preguntándose en silencio y confusa si había sido real o lo había imaginado. Me incliné una vez más sobre ella y la besé levemente en los labios.

-Buenos días… -le susurré.

-Buenos días –parpadeó-. ¿Has… ¿lo he… -carraspeó-. ¿Me has besado o lo he imaginado?

-Te he besado –le contesté con simpleza-. Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho estando tú dormida pero no pude evitarlo –le sonreí-. Te pido disculpas por ello.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Electricidad –dijo entonces-. Ha sido como sentir electricidad… -sonrió con vergüenza al notar que seguía mirándola.

-Eso ha sido un buen beso.

Bella casi saltó de la cama al escuchar la risa contenida en las palabras de Emmet que nos miraba desde la jamba de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho haciendo que su ya de por si enorme cuerpo pareciese aún más voluminoso. Miré a Bella al notar que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sonreí comprendiéndola.

-Cree que vas a enfadarte –siseé rápidamente para que ella no me entendiera pero Emmet me comprendiese perfectamente.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque te besó ayer y hoy la encuentras besándome –contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Emmet sonrió y rodé los ojos-. No te burles de ella, Em –le advertí.

-Sólo voy a aliviar la tensión… -prometió Emmet-. Pero vamos a tener que enseñarle que no nos importa compartirla siempre que no nos rechace –añadió.

Me separé de Bella y la dejé sentarse en la cama arropada con la sábana mientras me incorporaba a su lado. Ella miraba a Emmet como si estuviese esperando que él le gritase o le dijera algo inapropiado… Era difícil para ella pero tendría que comprenderlo pronto; la queríamos. Los tres la queríamos y los tres sabíamos que todos necesitábamos estar con ella, acariciarla, mimarla, cuidarla y besarla… al menos de momento nos conformaríamos con eso ya que no queríamos asustarla.

-¿Quién besa mejor?

Bella pareció trastornada por la pregunta; yo sólo pude reír entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, supongo que ya que como aún no has besado a Edward, la cosa está entre Jasper y yo, así que, ¿quién besa mejor?

Por unos segundos creí que Bella iba a esconderse bajo las sábanas. Hubiese sido algo terrible, la verdad; como retroceder tres pasos después de haber dado uno. Debí de haber supuesto que esa, que hubiese sido la reacción normal de todas las mujeres, no lo sería de Bella; ella no podía ser como las demás, y me alegraba de que fuera así.

-El jurado aún está deliberando –contestó entre divertida y burlona con las mejillas completamente rojas por su propia broma.

Emmet soltó una gran carcajada y por toda respuesta la besé de nuevo en los labios, esta vez más calmadamente y tranquilo, un roce para recompensarla por su buena respuesta.

-Muy diplomática –la alabé-. Me va a costar no besarte así de ahora en adelante, así que será mejor que te acostumbres a ello –le prometí besándola en la frente.

-Tengo que arreglar el jeep así que Edward irá a hacer la compra –señaló con su pulgar por encima del hombro señalando las escaleras-. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría darle una lista o algo así.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron brillando.

-¿Puedo ir con él? –preguntó entonces.

-Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides no se negará –le dije-. Pero sería mejor que te vistieras antes –añadí cuando vi que saltó de la cama para ir hacia la puerta-; nuestro autocontrol no es tan fuerte como crees.

Bella se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida; se sonrojó, sonrió y se metió en el cuarto de baño después de coger algo de ropa de su pequeña maleta. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hay que comprarle ropa –sentencié. Emmet alzó una ceja -. ¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará Alice en aparecer con un guardarropa nuevo para Bella?

Reí entre dientes mientras me levantaba de la cama después de tomar el puñal que ella había escondido bajo la almohada. Se lo lancé a Emmet que lo guardó en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

-Olvida la ropa, no la necesitará –señalé.

Emmet rió en voz baja y rodé los ojos. Sexual. Emmet parecía tener siempre pensamientos sexuales… aunque bien mirado… pensar en Bella desnuda todo el día dispuesta para cuando quisiéramos hacerle el amor en cualquier momento no era una mala idea. En absoluto.

______________________________ **Edward **________________________________

La sala del piano estaba silenciosa, como me gustaba. Tanto Emmet como Jasper tenían prohibido el paso a esa habitación y los dos lo sabían y lo respetaban; el jardín trasero solía ser el reino de Jasper y el garaje el de Emmet, yo tenía la sala del piano. Deslicé los dedos por encima de unas cuantas teclas y fruncí el ceño parando para hacer una corrección en la partitura. Tenía le melodía en la cabeza pero era incapaz de ponerla sobre el papel tal y como la visionaba en mi mente; era realmente frustrante.

Y la culpa era de Bella. Bueno, no de Bella exactamente, pero en cierto modo sí lo era, de forma involuntaria por supuesto, pero lo era. Cada vez que intentaba escribir una nueva nota aparecía en mi mente su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas y hacía imposible que me pudiese concentrar en nada más que no fuera el hecho de no ir a buscarla donde fuera que estuviese.

La escuché bajar las escaleras y mientras anotaba una nota en la partitura, sonreí. Los pasitos de Bella eran cortos y tímidos. No estaba nada mal escuchar unos pasos femeninos en una casa donde Emmet parecía tener la intención de destrozar el suelo cada vez que pisaba.

Ladeé la cabeza y apenas pude contener una risita cuando vi que se asomaba a la puerta con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando como si acabara de descubrirla haciendo algo malo. Solté el lápiz con el que escribía las notas y ella sonrió a medias mientras se retorcía las manos firmemente entrelazadas entre sí.

-Yo… no quería interrumpir, lo siento –se disculpó.

Le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara. Vacilante lo hizo y tuve que contenerme de no saltar sobre ella para darle un beso y joderla allí mismo, contra la pared. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda vaquera larga hasta los tobillos y una camisa negra de mangas largas y cuello de barco que se ajustaba a su pecho y su cintura como una segunda piel; su cuello blanco estaba parcialmente cubierto por una bufanda fina de color azul y los pies estaban cubiertos por zapatillas deportivas negras. Simplemente preciosa. Me deslicé a un lado de la banqueta y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado; lo hizo.

-No tienes que disculparte Bella. De todos modos sólo estaba jugueteando un poco con las teclas –me encogí de hombros antes de apartar la partitura hacia un lado y cerrar la caperta-. ¿Te ha dicho Jasper que hagas una lista con lo que necesitas que te compre? –mis dedos empezaron a acariciar las teclas y una pieza de Chopin inundó la sala.

-Eh… sí –parpadeó mientras miraba mis manos moviéndose sobre el teclado blanco y negro y sonreí-. Lo haces muy bien… -susurró. La miré enarcando una ceja y riendo al darme cuenta de que no era consciente del doble juego de palabras que había hecho.

-Gracias, apenas tardé unas décadas en aprender –le guiñé el ojo y ella sonrió-. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Me gustaría ir contigo si vas a salir de casa… -dijo con cierta timidez encantadora.

Dejé de tocar abruptamente. Mis manos golpeando varias teclas al mismo tiempo hicieron que un sonido estridente surgiera de ellas en la habitación. Bella dio un respingo a mi lado y me miró mordiéndose el labio como si fuese consciente de que había dicho algo malo pero sin saber qué había sido. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos unos segundos para evitar gruñir. Luego le hablé con toda la suavidad que pude.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras –le contesté-. Estarás más segura si te quedas aquí.

-No sabía que estaba prisionera dentro de esta casa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Y no lo estás –le contesté-. Sólo queremos protegerte… Bella, sé que es difícil para ti comprenderlo pero somos protectores, muy protectores; está en nuestra naturaleza ¿entiendes? –ella asintió-. Si te pasara algo no podríamos perdonárnoslo.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo salir de casa?

De casa. No había dicho "esta casa", había dicho "de casa". Nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar, un lugar en el que vivir en familia. Un lugar que ella consideraba suyo. Me gustó eso y me gustó el modo en que lo pronunció, como si saboreara la palabra. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. Era la primera vez en cinco años que Bella tenía un lugar que podía llamar casa, hogar. Había pasado mucho tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro huyendo, escondiéndose y viajando con poco equipaje, lista y dispuesta para salir de donde fuera que se estuviese ocultando al más mínimo movimiento o rumor de que la estaban buscando. Había pasado cinco años en una prisión libre y ahora ellos pretendían mantenerla en una prisión más, sólo para protegerla claro, pero era una prisión más. Suspiré sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de negarle nada a Bella y el hecho de saber que mis hermanos se sentían igual que yo respecto a la chica no me ayudaba en absoluto, no importaba lo que Emmet estuviese pensando en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo –ella sonrió-. Pero harás lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga –añadí preocupado.

-No sabía que fueras un dictador –bromeó.

Sonreí a medias; Bella tenía que comprender que aquello era peligroso.

-Cariño, hay más de cincuenta vampiros esperando a que estés sola para atraparte –vi como se estremecía pero no me disculpé por ello; quizá si estaba asustada fuese más consciente de lo que podría pasarla si no obedecía nuestras indicaciones mientras estuviese fuera de casa-. Puedes ir donde quieras pero al menos uno de nosotros tiene que ir contigo ¿entendido? –ella frunció el ceño cavilando aquello y sopesando la posibilidad de rebelarse ante su pérdida de independencia; agradecía a todo lo que fuese posible agradecer el hecho de que Emmet se hubiese ocupado de su vieja furgoneta o estaba convencido de que tendríamos que salir a buscarla en más de una ocasión-. Isabella, por favor, necesitamos saber que estás a salvo…

No sé qué fue. Quizá el tono suave en que se lo pedí, tal vez la voz incitante que utilicé o puede que fuese el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre completo. No me importaba porque ella asintió con cierta suavidad que me hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo… pero tendrás que dejarme sola unos minutos en la tienda –añadió.

-¿Por qué?

-…..

-Bella, no voy a…

-Higiene femenina –susurró la chica muerta de vergüenza y sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

Me quedé paralizado durante unos minutos. Quizá era un vampiro y desde luego que pertenecía al sexo masculino, pero no era idiota y entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir Bella con eso. Si los vampiros pudiesen ruborizarse estaba seguro de que en aquellos momentos mis mejillas competirían con las suyas en lo que a tonos rojizos se refiere.

No había pensado en aquello. A juzgar por las imágenes que mis hermanos me estaban enviando inconscientemente, ellos también habían escuchado el susurro de Bella y definitivamente ellos tampoco habían pensado en aquello. Apreté los dientes sintiendo como el veneno de mis colmillos se clavaba en mi labio inferior hasta hacerme una pequeña herida. Si Bella ya resultaba atrayente de por sí, no quería ni siquiera pensar lo que sería para Jasper y Emmet estar cerca de ella cuando ella iniciara su ciclo menstrual; y mucho menos quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si yo estaba cerca de ella cuando su sangre oliese más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. Gemí internamente… podría devorarla… literalmente.

-¿Edward?

Suspiré sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella seguía avergonzada y sus grandes ojos de miraban como si estuviese esperando a que tomase una decisión. Le sonreí con suavidad y colocando mi mano en su mejilla hice que alzara el rostro para mirarla directamente. Seda. Su piel era tan suave que podía ser comparada a la seda… Azul. Me hubiese gustado decirle que estaba deseando desnudarla, recrearme en su cuerpo, en cada curva, en cada peca y en cada pequeña imperfección para luego vestirla únicamente con seda azul, dejarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor todas las noches durante el resto de mi eternidad. Pero era demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de estar con ella unas horas controlándome a mí mismo para no atacarla por el olor de su sangre… ¿cómo diablos iba a poder besarla y mucho menos hacerle el amor?

-No vuelvas a avergonzarte de nada. Conmigo no, preciosa –le dije muy serio-. No hay nada que no puedas decirme o contarme ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -la besé en la frente.

-Bien, vamos de compras.

Bella no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el coche, tampoco dijo nada cuando la ayudé a subir excepto un suave "gracias" y tampoco dijo nada cuando al llegar al supermercado le dije que se quedara en el coche hasta que di la vuelta y la ayudé a bajar del vehículo entrelazando nuestras manos en una muestra de afecto público a pesar de que se sonrojó dulcemente; no abrió la boca mientras entrábamos en la tienda conmigo lanzando miradas de advertencias sobre los humanos que había allí y tampoco protestó cuando, en lugar de dejar que fuera a buscar sus artículos de higiene personal la acompañé y permanecí pegada a ella sabiendo que podría llegar un día en el que yo o mis hermanos tuviésemos que encargarnos de comprar esas cosas para ella. Por ese silencio fue por lo que seguramente me detuve en seco en mitad del pasillo de los refrigeradores, llevando en una mano una cesta con comida y de la otra mano a Bella, cuando la chica me habló.

-Edward, ¿por qué no me has besado todavía?

-¿Qué?

-Me has escuchado –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Aún no me has besado, ¿por qué?

-Es… complicado… -contesté mientras empezaba a andar-. ¿Te gusta esto? –pregunté sosteniendo en el aire una caja de cereales.

-No, me gustan los de chocolate –contestó-. ¿Por qué es complicado? -solté esa caja y busqué una de cereales de chocolate, la alcé y ella asintió - ¿Piensas contestarme? –me miró fijamente-. ¿Por qué no me besas ahora y me contestas más tarde?

La miré unos instantes y me fijé en el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Hacer esa pregunta le había costado mucho más de lo que parecía estar dispuesta a admitir.

-No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento, Isabella –admití a regañadientes.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y me maldije por ser tan idiota. Había sido demasiado brusco y Bella lo había notado. Sin decir nada tomó la caja de cereales, la dejó en la estantería y cogió otra marca diferente, la dejó en la cesta que yo llevaba y caminó hacia la caja.

Mientras pagaba me llamé idiota, cuando íbamos hacia el coche me llamé imbécil y mientras regresábamos a casa no dejé de llamarme estúpido. Bella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

_____________________________ **Emmet** __________________________________

Estaba enredando con el motor del jeep cuando escuché el suave rugido del volvo de Edward deteniéndose en la parte de fuera de la casa. Con una media sonrisa me limpié las manos en un trapo que en sus inicios había sido de un vivo color rojizo y salí a recibirles frunciendo el ceño al ver el modo en que Bella caminaba mirando al suelo sin dirigirle a Edward ni un solo vistazo.

-Eh, ¿buenas compras?

Bella se detuvo, me miró, asintió y entró en la casa. Me giré hacia mi hermano con ambas cejas enarcadas.

-Vale, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada –me contestó.

Había pasado algo. Edward había usado el tono de voz que tanto Jasper como yo odiábamos; ese tono de voz que significaba "dejadme en paz y meteos en vuestros asuntos" que tan bien conocíamos. Suspiré con pesadez y seguí mirándole esperando que me contestara. Edward debió de leerme el pensamiento porque se recostó contra la puerta mirándome.

-No la he besado –dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Bella. Me ha pedido que la besara y no lo he hecho.

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego gruñí.

-¿Por qué diablos no? –Edward me miró pero ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de que me contestara-. ¿Te has vuelto estúpido o algo así?

-Algo así… -se presionó el puente de la nariz al contestarme-. Mira, ya me siento bastante estúpido por haberle hablado de forma brusca y haber hecho que se sienta mal ¿de acuerdo? Lo último que necesito ahora es que me des un sermón.

-Oh, eso puedo arreglarlo –le miré de forma indescriptible-. ¿Qué tal si en vez de un sermón te doy una paliza?

Gruñó. Hubiese seguido con las amenazas si hubiese pensado que servirían de algo pero reconocía ese gruñido. Lo había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo; era un gruñido bajo y ronco, defensivo y gutural… el gruñido de un animal herido, de un vampiro frustrado consigo mismo por no haber hecho lo que debía o precisamente por haber hecho lo que se necesitaba ser hecho.

-¿Qué diablos pasa, Edward?

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-De caza –contesté frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Necesitas que esté presente para decirme qué pasa?

-Sí porque no quiero contarlo dos veces –respondió enfadado.

-Bien, pero no me gusta –solté el trapo sobre el coche y me dirigí hacia casa-. Voy a ver cómo está nuestra chica.

-Bien, pero no la confundas –me dijo. Enarqué una ceja interrogante-. Aún no se siente cómoda con esto de que los tres la queramos –explicó-, lo último que necesita es más besos confusos, ¿entendido?

-Oh, claro, supongo que por eso tú no la has besado.

Edward me miró de forma brusca y dura y durante unos instantes temí haberme equivocado completamente en mis conclusiones; pero luego su mirada volvió a ser fría e indiferente; la clase de mirada que dedicaba a todo el mundo cuando se encerraba en su burbuja particular en la que no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Encontré a Bella en la habitación de invitados; curioso ya que hasta entonces había estado usando el cuarto de Edward. Me miró cuando entré pero no dijo nada hasta que no me senté en la cama cerca de ella.

-¿Vienes a decirme que estás enfadado porque le pedí a Edward que me besara?

Reí. Tuve que reír. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho… Bella siempre decía lo que menos pensaba que pudiera decir.

-No, no estoy enfadado por eso –contesté divertido-. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras qué ha pasado entre Edward y tú y por qué le has pedido que te besara… -silencio-… y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué se lo has pedido y cómo te has sentido al pedírselo… -más silencio-… después de todo, tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotr…

-¿Y por qué diablos voy a confiar en vosotros si vosotros no confiáis en mí? –protestó ella prácticamente gritando.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella?

-Ni siquiera me habéis contado por qué parece que Jasper siempre sabe lo que siento y cómo diablos lo hace para tranquilizarme incluso cuando no quiero tranquilizarme; y tampoco entiendo por qué siempre estáis haciendo referencia a que Edward no puede leerme la mente –frunció el ceño-. Eso sin tener en cuenta las veces en que parecéis comunicaros por telepatía o algo así cuando no estáis usando ese siseo que, la verdad es que es realmente molesto.

-Bella…

-Me pedís que confíe en vosotros, me estáis pidiendo que sea vuestra consorte –lanzó una carcajada histérica al aire-, más incluso, ¡me pedís que sea vuestra puta particular! –hice una mueca al escucharla llamarse eso a sí misma-. Pero no me contáis nada…

-Sólo queremos protegert…

-Vuelve a llamarte a ti misma eso y te daré tal zurra en el trasero que no podrás sentarte en un mes –garantizó Edward desde la puerta. Bella se sobresaltó tanto por su presencia en la habitación como por su amenaza-. No vuelvas a llamarte así, ¿entendido?

-Es lo que soy ¿no? –preguntó Bella. Chasqueé la lengua y miré a Edward.

-Esto es tu culpa –le dije.

-Lo sé –señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Lárgate –me indicó. Bella me sujetó la mano con fuerza y Edward enarcó una ceja-. ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero que se quede –dijo ella-. Estás enfadado –afirmó. Edward no contestó-. Y me… asustan los vampiros enfadados…

El rostro de Edward se suavizó y apreté con suavidad la mano de Bella intentando encontrar ese medio justo para que se sintiese prometida pero sin llegar a romperle algún hueso.

-No estoy enfadado contigo –dijo Edward-. Estoy enfadado conmigo… -suspiró-. Emmet puede quedarse al otro lado de la puerta –sugirió-, pero necesito saber que puedes estar en una habitación conmigo sin tenerme miedo Bella… por favor.

Lo necesitaba. Era completamente cierto. Edward era de nosotros tres el que seguramente más necesitaba saber eso. Jasper hacía mucho tiempo que había asumido su papel entre los vampiros; era un descuartizador, un vampiro ávido de sangre, alimentado desde el inicio de su existencia con sangre humana y usado para entrenar a los vampiros jóvenes; todos le temían, todos le respetaban. Sabía que le tenían miedo y no le importaba. Yo por el contrario… me había enfrentado a pocos vampiros pero los pocos que habían sido no habían vivido más tiempo para contarlo. No necesitaba saber que los humanos no me tenían miedo; me daba igual que me tuvieran miedo o no, era algo que me era completamente indiferente.

Edward era distinto. Él se había visto obligado a matar a una chica para salvarla de la muerte. La había convertido en una vampiresa y había intentado cuidar de ella… pero cuando la chica había sido consciente de lo que había ocurrido había mirado a Edward con tanto terror en sus ojos que Edward se había apartado rápidamente como si lo hubiese quemado con su mirada. Quizá por eso era el menos sociable de los tres con los humanos; no le gustaba pensar ni sentir que los humanos le tenían miedo; no soportaba el pensar que alguien podía mirarle con aquellos mismos ojos aterrorizados… Solté la mano de Bella y Edward suspiró agradecido. Bella me miró.

-No te va a hacer daño –le aseguré a la chica que se mordía el labio inferior-. Estaré justo ahí si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien…

Me incliné y la besé en la boca levemente pero con dureza.

-Bien –corroboré saliendo de la habitación.

_________________________________ **Bella** ________________________________

-Lo siento –fue lo primero que dijo cuando nos quedamos solos.

Ni siquiera le miré. Ya me sentía suficientemente avergonzada por haberle pedido en la tienda que me besara. Había… sido un acto impulsivo, algo que había dicho sin pensar, sólo… simplemente se había sentido correcto pedírselo en ese momento; había sido el momento de pedírselo.

-Bella… mírame –nunca había sido una cobarde y no pensaba empezar a serlo entonces; había estado cinco años arreglándomelas sola y no pensaba cambiar en aquellos momentos. Lo hice-. Cariño… siento no haberte besado y siento haber hecho que te sintieras mal, preciosa… pero no era el momento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te deseo demasiado –me contestó.

-¿Qué?

No tenía sentido. ¿No me había besado porque me deseaba demasiado? Eso era tan estúpido como que alguien dijera que no comía chocolate porque le gustaba mucho el chocolate.

-No estoy hablando de deseo sexual Bella, que también, me refiero a que deseo tu sangre –me llevé una mano a mi cuello de forma inmediata en un acto reflejo; el miedo se reflejó en los ojos de Edward-… Nunca te haría daño…

-Lo sé, lo siento… -me disculpé-. Ha sido un acto reflejo… después de tantos meses huyendo de vampiros aprendes que es mejor prevenir… ¿A qué te referías exactamente?

-Es como tu caja de cereales de chocolate –dijo entonces-. Te gustan los cereales de chocolate pero si puedes elegir escoges una marca en particular ¿verdad?

-Cierto.

-A los vampiros nos pasa lo mismo… cada vampiro tiene… una marca preferida de chocolate… y es una droga para nosotros, nos llama, nos clama y casi siempre el monstruo consigue tomar lo que quiere –me miró con el ceño fruncido-. Tú eres mi marca de chocolate, cariño…

-¿Entonces…

-Exacto –dijo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento y supiese lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Me da miedo desearte tanto porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo el control y si eso pasa, si en algún momento dado pierdo el autocontrol estando a tu lado… quizá no pueda resistir la tentación de tomarte para hundir mis dientes en tu garganta…

-Edward… sé que no vas a hacerme daño.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí.

Era algo que tenía tan claro como el agua. Ninguno de ellos me haría daño nunca; lo sabía; eso no hacía que me resultara más fácil dejar de asustarme desde luego, pero sabía que ninguno de los tres me dañaría jamás.

-Me alegro de que uno de los dos confíe en mi autocontrol –soltó una risita suave-. Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué no puedo besarte hasta que no tenga el suficiente autocontrol para saber que puedo acercarme a ti sin hacerte daño… y te aseguro que eso me está matando porque lo único que deseo es abrazarte, besarte y desnudarte poco a poco para poder empotrarte contra la pared y hundir mi pene en tu delicioso sexo… –añadió con una media sonrisa frustrada-. Lo siento, no debería haberte hablado de ese modo… Es sólo que cuando estoy contigo parece que sólo sé hablar de forma grosera.

Parpadeé siendo consciente de que mis mejillas habían adquirido un nuevo tono rojizo que seguramente no desaparecía durante días. Me limité a asentir sin estar segura de que mi voz pudiese salir de mi garganta y él sonrió.

-Bien, ahora vamos a aclarar otra cosa –dijo enarcando una ceja-. ¿De verdad te sientes como una puta por estar con nosotros?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé como sentirme –dije sinceramente-. Edward, nunca en mi vida he tenido un novio y de repente me siento atraída por tres chicos diferentes –abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le dejé-, no importa que seáis vampiros, seguís siendo chicos… Y no… no sé cómo debo sentirme al respecto y tampoco sé cómo os sentís vosotros con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Abrí los brazos y lo miré exasperada.

-¡Tú por ejemplo! Se supone que si me… deseas… deberías de estar enfadado porque Emmet y Jasper me han besado y sin embargo parece que no te importa en absoluto…

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad preciosa? –me sonrió.

Se acercó a mí y tomó entre sus manos grandes las mías que desaparecieron en un manto de suavidad helada.

-Nosotros tres estamos unidos Bella… lo que siente uno lo sentimos todos –le miré incrédula-. Jasper es un empático.

-¿Es qué?

-Un empático. Es capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás y manipularlas a su antojo –sonrió con cierta culpabilidad-. Eso explica el hecho de que te sientas tranquila cuando él quiere…

-Espera, ¿esto tiene que ver con que siempre estés haciendo referencias a que no puedes leerme la mente?

-Algo así –le miré esperando una explicación en silencio-. Puedo leer las mentes de los demás –sonrió-, de todos excepto la tuya… Es interesante, nunca me había pasado con nadie –titubeó.

-¿Qué? –suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

-Ese es uno de los motivos por el que supimos que eras nuestra consorte. No puedo leerle la mente a nuestra pareja…

-¿Y Emmet?

-Él es… fuerte –le miré-. Extremadamente fuerte –añadió divertido-. Estoy seguro de que si se lo pides estará encantado de demostrarte hasta donde llega su fuerza. Lo que quería decir con todo esto es que estamos unidos… Cuando Emmet te besó, Jasper lo sintió, sintió la lujuria, su deseo… el tuyo… -carraspeó y me sonrojé-. Y sus pensamientos inundaron mi mente… Los tres estamos ligados contigo, tú eres nuestro centro Bella, eres nuestro todo… No deberías de sentirte mal por ser amada.

-Sois tres –insistí una vez más-. Eso es lo extraño Edward…

-Míralo así: serás amada tres veces más que cualquier otra mujer, humana o vampiresa.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, sonreí. Parecía raro pero Edward me calmaba. Fruncí el ceño cuando una idea se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Estás usando el tono de tu voz para engatusarme?

Edward tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse antes de asentir a medias.

-No soporto que pienses mal de ti misma… Quiero protegerte de todo lo que te haga daño y eso te incluye a ti –señaló-. Si te sirve de algo, lamento no haberte besado.

Asentí en silencio.

-Yo siento haberme disgustado por algo tan tonto… no comprendía que…

-Está bien. ¿Estamos bien? –preguntó con una media sonrisa que hizo que las piernas se volviesen de gelatina.

-Estamos bien… -me mordí el labio-. ¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo? –pregunté. Edward me miró de forma susceptible-. No voy a pedirte que me beses, sólo… me gusta que me abraces –afirmé segura de mis palabras-. Pero si es mucho para ti, no quiero que…

Sin ninguna otra palabra Edward me condujo hasta la maca y me tumbó sobre el colchón, rodeó el lecho y se tumbó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia él envolviéndome en su olor y su frío cuerpo y no pude evitar suspirar satisfecha por el contacto.

Sentía su aliento cálido en mi nuca y sus brazos rodeándome, protegiéndome, haciéndome sentir la persona más importante del mundo. Y me gustaba. Había disfrutado con el beso de Emmet y cuando Jasper me había besado había sido… wow… pero lo que había sentido con ellos dos era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo con Edward a pesar de que no le había besado todavía y aunque me asustaba terriblemente también me gustaba esa sensación. Edward era el equilibrio entre los dos. Emmet era impulsivo y demandante, sólo de pensar en lo exigente que sería con el sexo hacía que me sintiese cansada y satisfecha, Jasper era dulce y pacífico y parecía tener ese aura de amante entregado dispuesto a pasar horas únicamente sosteniéndote entre sus brazos. Edward era el equilibrio entre los dos. Era exigente e impulsivo, pero dulce y suave…

Sonreí al imaginar la comparación que acababa de hacer y no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-Ámbar… -susurré entonces. Edward rió.

-¿Qué?

-Ámbar. Eres ámbar… Jasper es verde, Emmet rojo y tú ámbar…

-Así que soy ámbar… -sonrió y me abrazó con más fuerza como si temiese que pudiese escaparme en cualquier momento-. Estás divagando Isabella… -susurró suspirando.

-No divago… hablo… -susurré nuevamente-. Ámbar es bueno… es el equilibrio.

-Soy el equilibrio… -susurró él también-. ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

-No sé por qué susurras tú, yo lo hago porque tengo la sensación de que si hablo más fuerte se romperá la magia…

Edward me abrazó más fuerte y sentí sus labios helados sobre mi nuca de una forma suave y tan leve que casi no lo sentí. Aún así, no me atreví a pedirle que me diese otro beso aunque me estaba muriendo por que volviera a hacerlo pero esta vez sobre mi boca. Mordiéndome el labio inferior le hice una caricia en sus manos gélidas. No dijo nada.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Me gusta el ámbar –confesé tas unos segundos de incertidumbre.

Un par de segundos después noté como el pecho de Edward se contraía de forma rítmica y una suave risa ronca y dulce llegó a mis oídos.

-Bella, me vas a matar preciosa –suspiró pesadamente-. A mí me gustas tú… Nunca va a romperse la magia Bella –me dijo entonces-. Siempre seremos nosotros cuatro, no lo olvides cariño… -sonrió-. Jasper está de vuelta ¿lo notas? –asentí. Una ola de tranquilidad parecía haberme invadido repentinamente-. ¿Bella? –me giré a medias para encararlo-. Voy a… ¿puedo… qué difícil es esto….

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero besarte… ¿puedo? –asentí suponiendo que la onda de tranquilidad que parecía afectar a Edward en aquellos instantes procedía en gran medido de Jasper-. Estupendo… -susurró.

Cerré los ojos cuando acarició con los nudillos mi mejilla y sentí como ésta se calentaba bajo su tacto; era increíble el modo en que tanto él como Emmet y Jasper conseguían que me sonrojara a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. Abrí los ojos cuando su mano me acarició los labios y ese fue el momento en que Edward decidió inclinar su rostro hacia mí y probar mis labios acariciándolos con el ápice de la lengua unos segundos antes de rozar su boca con la mía atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Se separó de mí y no pude evitar sonreír ante la mirada que me dedicó llena de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfecta… -susurré.

Me sonrojé cuando él sonrió abiertamente ante mi respuesta y volvió a besarme, esta vez un poco más intenso que la anterior. Me sentía completamente indefensa ante él, vulnerable y encantada… hechizada era una palabra que podía describir mi estado cuando estaba con cualquiera de mis tres vampiros… Dejé de pensar y cavilar cuando noté la lengua de Edward dentro de mi boca y gemí de placer al sentir sus manos enmarcando mi rostro de forma dulce. Moví mis labios bajo los suyos de forma inconsciente, sin pensar, dejándome llevar, de forma suave, tentativa, comprobando el terreno que estaba pisando midiendo sus reacciones temiendo que fuera demasiado para él. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Nada excepto magia.

Edward sabía cómo besarme y aunque yo era virgen y apenas había probado los besos durante toda mi vida, supe inmediatamente que había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarme a tres vampiros que supieran besarme como necesitaba ser besada en cada uno de los momentos de mi vida.

Edward se apartó de mí despacio, saboreando mis labios otra vez y depositando un par de besos superficiales sobre mi boca para terminar el beso. Le miré exhalando un suspiro de placer que le hizo reír. Su mano apartó el flequillo de mi frente y sus ojos de color dorado me sonrieron con lujuria, deseo y calor.

-Tan suave y dulce como había imaginado –suspiró apoyando su frente sobre la mía antes de besarme una vez más para después acomodarme en la cama y volver a abrazarme. No dije nada, no había nada que pudiese decir y pudiese resumir lo que había sentido por él con aquel beso. Equilibrio, definitivamente Edward era ámbar.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí tumbados sobre la cama, de lado, sus manos rodeándome, su pecho contra mi espalda, sus manos heladas entre las mías, y la sensación de tranquilidad envolviéndome sabiendo que estábamos compartiendo el mismo silencio y que ninguno de los dos parecía necesitar ni querer romper. Y me sentí cómoda, feliz y completa. Por primera vez en mi vida parecía haber encontrado un lugar al que llamar casa y personas, más o menos, que no me dejarían. Suspiré satisfecha. Se sentía bien, realmente bien.

______________________________________________________________________

**Vale chicos, no me mateis, prometí una escena subidita de tono en el capítulo VI y este es el v así que ya sabéis… el próximo… mmmm ¿quién será? Tendréis que esperar para verlo supongo :p**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Vemos a una Bella que está empezando a confiar en ellos, por eso este capítulo es cortito pero importante. Han sido catorce páginas de word así que ya sabeis lo que espero ¿verdad? :D**

**Un beso para todos, espero leeros en el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces, sed felices!! Besitos para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**


	7. Capítulo VI Aprendiendo a conocerse

**Hola a todos, que tal? :D**

**Bueno, vengo a dejaros otro capítulo del fic, que como ya sabéis, sigue lento y seguro, pero sigue siendo escrito. No voy a dejar de escribirlo; los que me conocéis y me seguís en otras historias ya lo sabéis, pero lo digo para tranquilizar a los nuevos: jamás dejo una historia a medias… Puedo tardar más o menos pero siempre llegaré al final de mis fics, ¿entendido?**

**Sigo con poco tiempo para poder escribir por problemas familiares pero todo va solucionándose poco a poco, gracias por vuestro apoyo y comprensión. A ver, pasemos lista: muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Brinaculle, eva uchiha, sereniti84, patty, elena J. Mercier, celtapotter, tina masen, maryroxy, scarlett rows, inmans, karliwis, noms black, paky, laabuela, alcatraces, vico, n_n, Ljoo, roomii, mariana, akhane, tere uzumaki, maripassos, margara, anonimo=mary, adela, verito17, zita, valentina, sandracullen, karime, isis janet, cristal butterfly 92, anrresweet, bella masen, allysan, erill cullen, leyla (gracias por tu super review guapa!! Me encanta recibirlos tan largos :DD), carmen, anakaren, ximena, fati21, carol-cullen, patty, je_tatica, abita, piola, kmylita, hermimalfoy13, culdrack, nicole, patty, poly-uchiha, luuli_s, djlupits, verónica, tatiana cullen.**

**De verdad muchas gracias por vuestos mensajes y palabras.**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo que espero que os guste… por cierto, quedáis advertidos de que hay una escena subidita de tono… ¡pero ahora no leais solo eso eh!! :p**

**Nos vemos abajo, disfrutad de la lectura!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo VI. Aprendiendo a conocerse**

Bella era increíble. Llevaba una semana viviendo con nosotros y aún no dejaba de sorprendernos. De momento habíamos aprendido que era una chica muy torpe, tanto que Jasper había bromeado acerca de poner su habitación en la primera planta de la casa para que no tuviera que estar subiendo y bajando escaleras continuamente. Sabíamos que le gustaba leer, sobretodo los clásicos, y que su libro favorito era Cumbres borrascosas, así que Edward había estado encantado de enseñarle la sala que teníamos como biblioteca y allí ambos podían pasarse las horas muertas. Habíamos aprendido de ella que se sonrojaba cuando estaba incómoda, se sentía avergonzada o tímida y nos encantaba el modo en que sus mejillas se teñían de ese rojo dulce y suave. Sabíamos que hablaba en sueños y divagaba cuando estaba nerviosa; le gustaba desayunar leche con cereales de chocolate y zumo de naranja y odiaba la carne roja con patatas fritas porque era demasiado colesterol para las arterias. Sabíamos que era malísima en deportes por su falta de coordinación, que se mordía las uñas, que sus ojos eran un libro abierto para sus emociones y que a pesar de que no era capaz de programar el vídeo para grabar nada era la única que podía presentar una firme batalla jugando contra mí a los videojuegos de la consola, ¡había roto mi récord de Infierno Sangriento! ¡Tres veces! Y a pesar de saber ya todo eso de ella aún teníamos la sensación de que apenas la conocíamos; era como si hubiésemos descubierto la punta de un iceberg y aún tuviésemos que mirar bajo la superficie del agua para descubrir todo lo interesante que ella tenía que ofrecernos.

Ella también había aprendido varias cosas de nosotros. Por ejemplo, sabía que cuando Edward tocaba el piano ella era la única que podía acercarse sin temer terminar con alguna herida física; sabía que Jasper era el único que conseguía que las plantas del jardín estuviesen verdes y perfectas y había descubierto que yo planeaba besarla a todas horas con el objetivo de que se acostumbrase a nuestras atenciones. De momento funcionaba.

Antes por las mañanas nos dedicaba una sonrisa de buenos días que nos derretía por completo y nos convertía en sus esclavos en la tierra del menor de sus deseos o sugerencias; ahora nos daba esa sonrisa justo antes de besarnos con suavidad sobre los labios o en la mejilla. Bella había aprendido que Jasper prefería tomarla de la mano a todas horas mientras que yo disfrutaba más abrazándola por completo, manteniéndola entre mis brazos de forma segura y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen lo máximo en contacto posible y había descubierto que Edward se sentía satisfecho con besarla en cualquier momento que le apeteciese aunque eso significara que ella se sonrojase por completo.

Chasqueé la lengua. Aún no habíamos conseguido que dejase de sentirse culpable cuando al aceptar el beso de uno de nosotros otro pasara por allí casualmente y la viese… Era lo próximo que tenía en mi lista para trabajar con ella. Sonreí lascivamente al imaginar qué otro tipo de trabajos podría intentar hacer con ella para hacer que se sintiera más cómoda pero no creía que mi sugerencia de estar desnuda todo el día únicamente para nuestros ojos y para que ella se acostumbrase a que la mirábamos con deseo fuera bien recibida ni por Bella ni por Edward que cada vez parecía estar más frustrado y necesitaba del don de Jasper para ser capaz de besar a Bella sin temer que fuese a destrozarle la garganta. Tenía que admitir que eso era algo que, desde que nos lo había contado a Jasper y a mí, nos preocupaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aparté los ojos del programa de televisión que estaba mirando en aquellos momentos y los centré en la figura de Bella que estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar con los brazos cruzados como si esperara algún tipo de invitación. Sonreí. También teníamos que mejorar eso.

-Ver la tele, ¿quieres mirarla conmigo? –Bella ladeó la cabeza como si lo estuviera sopesando-. Venga, no muerdo –bromeé haciéndola reír-, a menos que lo pidas –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no pude evitar reírme-. Venga, ven aquí.

Me eché hacia un lado del sofá aplastándome contra el respaldo y dejándole la parte delantera a ella. Ella se tumbó a mi lado en el sofá y sonreí cuando pasé una mano por su cintura para atraerla más hacia mí sin que protestara; esa era otra de las cosas que ella había aceptado: que necesitábamos tocarla continuamente para asegurarnos de que estaba bien y de que era real y si bien al principio se había mostrado reacia a ello, últimamente aceptaba nuestros roces de manos, nuestros besos y nuestras caricias o abrazos íntimos que duraban unos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa?

-Estoy aburrida, ¿podemos hacer algo?

-Tengo algunas sugerencias… -le dije en voz baja susurrando en su oído y sonriendo al notar como se estremecía-… ¿quieres que las discutamos? Te aseguro que no te aburrirás…

Por suerte para todos Bella también había empezado a entender nuestros distintos estados de ánimo y nuestros peculiares sentidos del humor. Me dio un codazo suave en el estómago y sonrió satisfecha cuando gemí fingiendo que me había hecho algo de daño.

-Me refiero a algo que se pueda hacer en público Emmet.

-Bueno, lo que tengo en mente también puede hacerse en público –protesté con una media sonrisa. Esta vez ella se giró y me enfrentó con el ceño fruncido. Reí suavemente-. ¿Qué?

-No tiene gracia –protestó a pesar de que las comisuras de sus labios se fruncieron hacia arriba tironeando en una sonrisa-. En serio, ¿podemos hacer algo?

-Lo que quieras –le aseguré-. Bella, no estás prisionera en esta casa, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Bella giró el rostro para mirarme con una ceja enarcada.

-Hace dos días mi furgoneta no arrancó cuando quise cambiarla de sitio…

-Eso fue el primer día –dije desechando con un gesto de la mano su protesta-. Temíamos que intentaras salir corriendo cuando te enterarás de… bueno, ya sabes.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo –admitió.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No, no lo hice.

Acaricié su rostro y mi mano se deslizó hacia el cuello rodeándolo y apoyándose en su nuca donde permaneció masajeándola con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz; a veces tenía la sensación de que Bella era tan frágil que cualquier mínima presión de mis manos sobre ella podría romperla o peor, dañarla de forma que ella no volviese a confiar en estar a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –ella me miró -. No, de verdad, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte?

-No lo sé… Sólo… lo sentí. Sentí que estar con vosotros era lo correcto –se encogió de hombros y el movimiento hizo que se arrimara más a mí.

-Emmet ¿quieres dejarlo ya? –la voz de Jasper nos interrumpió desde el otro lado de la sala-. Si no dejas de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando en estos momento voy a estallar –amenazó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy abrumado de lujuria –siseó Jasper fríamente-. Demasiada y no puedo controlarla toda y al mismo tiempo mantener a Edward tranquilo para que pueda estar tan cerca de Bella sin que tenga miedo a hacerle daño, así que te agradecería que dejaras de pensar en nuestra chica desnuda, sudorosa y jadeante debajo de tu cuerpo; eso provoca muchísima lujuria.

-Dios… -susurró Bella enterrando el rostro en mi pecho.

Reí acariciando su espalda.

-No pasa nada preciosa –miré a Jasper-. Lo siento Jazz, pero esta vez no soy yo. Por supuesto que me gustaría estar pensando en eso a todas horas pero ahora mismo únicamente estoy hablando con Bella acerca de qué podemos hacer para que no se aburra –me encogí de hombros-. No soy yo quien lo está provocando –Jasper frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué?

-Edward está cazando –dijo ladeando la cabeza-. Si no es Edward, ni eres tú ni soy yo… -sus ojos se desviaron hacia Bella y sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Cariño? –Bella no alzó su rostro-. ¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando?

__________________________________ **Bella **_______________________________

Si alguno de los dos hablaba otra vez mis mejillas alcanzarían un color rojo jamás visto nunca antes por nadie. Estaba absolutamente avergonzada… Había olvidado completamente que Jasper era capaz de sentir las emociones de aquel modo y aunque no lo hubiese olvidado no habría podido hacer nada al respecto. Hormonas. Todo había sido cosa de las hormonas. Y esa fue precisamente la respuesta que se me escapó de los labios cuando Jasper hizo la pregunta.

Emmet se rió con suavidad y gemí involuntariamente. Debí haber supuesto que a pesar de tener el rostro encerrado contra su pecho los dos podían oírme con total claridad. Mientras el pecho de Emmet subía y bajaba a ritmo irregular por la risa, sentí las manos heladas de Jasper en mi espalda en una muda invitación para que les mirase. Suspiré y me dije a mí misma que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme, no con ellos, me aparté de Emmet y alcé la cara para mirarles. Ambos estaban riendo entre dientes, sonriéndome como si fuese lo más valioso de aquella sala.

-¿Hormonas? –preguntó Jasper divertido.

-Se me… alteran… cuando está a punto de bajarme el período… -confesé a media voz avergonzada por hablar con alguien de esas cosas-… puedo ponerme irritable, sensible, llorona y alterada…

-¿Y también caliente? –ofreció la voz de Emmet.

-¡Emmet! –le reprendió Jasper pero sin decir en ningún momento que eso era justo lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué? Eso es lo que has dicho cuando has entrado pensando que yo no podía dejar de pensar en poner mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a defenderme de lo que fuera que Emmet había dicho pero no pude decir nada. Absolutamente nada. Porque los dos tenían razón.

-Sí, pero ahora además se está sintiendo avergonzada –contestó Jasper mirándome-. Perdona preciosa, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos problemas con… las hormonas femeninas.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Las vampiresas no tienen el período –contestó a mi pregunta silenciosa-. Y no hemos estado con ninguna humana el tiempo suficiente para aprender… eh…

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo –hice un gesto con la mano para que no continuase hablando. Aquella conversación me estaba avergonzando más de lo que una chica podría soportar. Miré a Jasper-. Lo siento, no quería alterarte pero no…

-Lo entiendo, no puedes controlar eso –Jasper se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y me besó en la frente-. No pasa nada. Sólo creía que era Emmet y estaba dispuesto a romperle el cuello si te estaba influenciando de algún modo –rió entre dientes ante la cara de ofensa que puso Emmet.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, cariño?

Miré a Emmet. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Su rostro apenas a unos centímetros y su cuerpo estaba aún pegado al mío. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme y no decirle lo que podría hacer por mí en aquellos momentos, primero porque no habría forma humana de que se lo dijese sin morirme de vergüenza y segundo porque estaba segura de que no necesitaría repetirlo dos veces para que lo hiciera y lo último que necesitaba era que mi primera vez fuese en un sofá con ellos dos por muy tentadora que fuese la oferta.

-¿Algo que pueda controlar tus hormonas? –preguntó Jasper esta vez.

-Eh… es la primera vez que me pasa –dije entonces como si eso fuese algo realmente importante-. Así que no sé… -carraspeé-. Es la primera vez que me siento… así… -sonreí tontamente-. Y la culpa la tenéis vosotros, desde luego…

Por supuesto que la culpa la tenían ellos. Ellos eran los que eran tan atractivos como el mismo pecado; ellos eran los que tenían esos increíbles ojos dorados que me atraían y ellos eran los que me hacían sentirme totalmente especial. Eran ellos, sólo ellos así que ellos tenían toda la culpa de que yo estuviese así y que me sintiese de esa forma, totalmente necesitada de sus caricias, miradas y… y la mano de Emmet acariciando mi cuello no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para calmarme.

-Emmet… eso no va a ayudar a controlar mis hormonas precisamente –dije esperando que mi voz no hubiese sonado demasiado entrecortada.

-Me encanta que sea tan receptiva a nosotros –dijo Emmet riendo suavemente sin dejar de acariciar mi cuello mientras miraba a Jasper-. ¿No te encanta?

-Sí, hace que todo sea más dulce ¿verdad? –apoyó Jasper con una de sus manos recorriéndome el brazo desnudo.

-Parad ya… -les pedí en un momento de lucidez removiéndome hasta que me incorporé en el sofá haciendo que Emmet también se sentase-. Vais a hacer que me sonroje.

-¿Puedes sonrojarte aún más? –preguntó Emmet divertido-. Eso suena interesante. ¿Hasta donde puedes sonrojarte? –sonrió de forma libidinosa-. Espera, tengo otra mejor, ¿te sonrojas en otra parte del cuerpo además de en las mejillas?

Por suerte para mí, Jasper rió suavemente y me pasó un brazo por los hombros tirándome hacia él y provocando que escondiese mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Déjala Emmet –sonrió-. Además, ya habrá tiempo de que lo descubramos por nosotros mismos –añadió haciéndome sonrojar más aún.

-Mmmm –Emmet ladeó la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y tiró de mí hasta hacer que yo también me pusiese de pie-. Es más divertido descubrirlo ahora… -cerré los ojos cuando sus dedos acariciaron con lentitud mi cuello-. Tu piel se calienta en el cuello cuando hago esto… -susurró moviendo los dedos despacio-… Me gusta tu camisa… -añadió bajando el escote de la camisa que tenía puesta y haciendo que contuviese el aliento cuando sus manos rozaron la parte superior de mis pechos-… es muy… flexible…

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando noté el cuerpo de Jasper dando calor a mi espalda. Ladeé el cuello y él me sonrió antes de besarme suavemente sobre la boca.

-Tus labios son rosas casi rojizos… -susurró levemente.

-Esto no… esto no me ayuda… -susurré.

-Shhhh… Yo creo que sí –contradijo Emmet besando mi cuello inclinándose para ello bastante-. Me gusta lo pequeña que eres… tamaño bolsillo –añadió riendo entre dientes.

-No soy…

Cuando noté que Jasper apartaba mi cabello hacia un lado haciéndolo caer sobre mi hombro para tener libre acceso a mi nuca donde dejó un suave beso, no pude continuar hablando; no quise continuar hablando. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Noté los labios de Emmet sobre los míos cuando Jasper volvió a besarme en la nuca esta vez con los labios entreabiertos y acariciándome con el ápice de su lengua la piel enviándome escalofríos a cada nervio del cuerpo.

Las manos de Jasper se quedaron en mis caderas y la que Emmet no tenía en mi cuello se enredó en mi mano con mis dedos reteniéndome a su lado a pesar de que yo no tenía ninguna intención de escaparme de ellos aunque sabía que sería lo más sensato de hacer.

El gruñido hizo que nos separásemos, Jasper girando rápidamente para interponerse entre la puerta y yo y Emmet detrás de mí rodeándome con sus brazos como si estuviese en una jaula de acero en la que me sentí completamente protegida.

-Edward… -susurré al reconocer su cabello por encima del hombro de Jasper.

-¿Queréis que todos los vampiros telépatas de Seattle sepan exactamente en qué estáis pensando hacer con el cuerpo de nuestra chica? –bramó mirando a sus hermanos de forma amenazadora-. Porque juro que he intentado bloquearos pero me resulta completamente imposible de hacerlo dado que estáis enviando señales muy claras.

-Mierda…. –Emmet se separó de mí-. ¿Estás bien? –asentí mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

-Lo sentimos Edward –dijo Jasper-. No pensamos que podrías… -suspiró-. No es excusa; pero creímos que nos bloquearías y que no te afectaría tanto.

-¿Afectarme? Si te refieres al hecho de que estoy deseando follarla ahora mismo, sí, me ha afectado –dijo ignorando mi cara roja-. Así que piensa en cómo ha podido afectar a los que no tienen tanto cuidado como yo –gruñó-. ¿En qué diablos estabais pensando?

-Sólo queríamos distraerla –se defendió Emmet. Luego me miró-. Dijiste que estabas aburrida –añadió con fingida inocencia haciendo que Edward rodase los ojos.

-Aburrida ¿eh? –asentí-. Bien, ¿quieres ir a correr? –preguntó con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño y estaba a punto de protestar y decirle que no tenía ninguna gracia que se burlara de mi torpeza cuando Jasper sonrió y habló.

-Es una idea excelente, podemos enseñarle el claro –me besó suavemente en los labios-. Te encantará, correr es la segunda naturaleza de Edward, tienes que probarlo –aseguró.

-¿Tengo que probarlo?

-Sí, tienes que hacerlo –Emmet sonrió y también me besó con dureza brevemente y antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus manos me habían cogido de la cintura con suavidad y me habían subido a la espalda de Edward que no parecía en absoluto notar mi peso-. Te encantará el claro, no corras mucho –añadió mirando a Edward que sonrió.

-Espera, ¿has dicho correr?

Edward me sujetó las piernas y me subió aún más moviéndome para sujetarme mejor. Di un pequeño grito porque no me lo esperaba y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar de forma instintiva y pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando ya no estábamos en casa. Sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco, cerré los ojos, sentí el viento en mi rostro y recé para no estrellarnos contra ningún árbol mientras escuchaba la risita de Edward como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Entendía por qué a Edward le gustaba tanto correr y es que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y la sensación de que iba a marearme, sólo había una palabra para describir como me sentí en aquellos momentos. Libertad.

________________________________ **Edward **______________________________

Me detuve cuando llegamos al lugar que quería mostrarle a Bella. Me agaché ligeramente mientras soltaba sus piernas y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el suelo solté con una sonrisa sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello. Me giré y me sentí un poco culpable al ver que estaba blanca como la cera.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté-. Lo siento, quizá no debería…

-¿Cómo diablos lo haces para no chocarte contra ningún árbol? –me preguntó mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Tengo buenos reflejos –bromeé-. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Estás un poco pálida…

-Estoy bien, sólo… un poco mareada –dijo titubeante.

-Deja que adivine –sonreí -. Has tenido los ojos abiertos.

-No me dijiste que no los cerrara –se defendió mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol-. Hace calor ¿verdad?

-No hace calor –impedí que se quitara la bufanda que Jasper había colocado alrededor de su cuello-. Estás en shock y no te dije que no los cerraras porque no lo creí necesario. Estate quieta, si te la quitas te congelarás –le dije al ver que volvía a hacer un gesto para quitarse la prenda del cuello.

-De todos modos los cerré –añadió-. Y aún así estoy mareada.

-Lo siento –dije sintiéndome culpable-. La próxima vez iré más despacio, ¿de acuerdo? –estiré las manos para tomarla por los hombros.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor por primera vez respirando con cierta regularidad.

-Nada en particular; sólo necesitaba alejar de mi mente los pensamientos que Jasper y Emmet tenían de ti –le sonreí-. Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro; me gusta venir aquí a estar solo de vez en cuando… -ella asintió como si comprendiera mi necesidad de soledad y el hecho de que fuera ahí en lugar de ir a cualquier otro sitio. Su respiración se había regularizado pero su pecho aún subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez-. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí –afirmó con una media sonrisa-. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que estés perfecta cuando haga esto.

No le di ningún aviso más. Me cerní sobre ella, la arrinconé con suavidad contra el tronco del árbol en el que había estado apoyada y la besé con fuerza y suavidad no queriendo hacerle daño pero tampoco queriendo dejarla escapar de mi lado nunca. En los días que Bella llevaba viviendo con nosotros, desde el primer beso que habíamos compartido, me había resultado muy difícil mantenerme alejado de ella.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos y una de mis manos pellizcó su cintura; cuando ella abrió la boca para quejarse con un gemido ahogado yo aproveché para meter mi lengua dentro de su boca y buscar su propia lengua saboreándola como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares que jamás había probado siendo humano. Y en realidad lo era.

Noté las manos de ella enlazándose en mi camisa y sonreí dentro del beso cambiando el ángulo para profundizarlo más no teniendo suficiente de ella y deseando poder estar lo bastante cerca para fundirnos en un solo ser sin saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Bella jadeaba cuando me aparté de ella y le sonreí haciendo que me devolviese la sonrisa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que Emmet y Jasper estaban pensando en hacer contigo, cariño… -susurré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos de la mano cerrada-. Sólo con saber lo que estaban pensando hacía que yo tuviese ganas de desnudarte y follarte hasta que pidieras más y más gimiendo y retorciéndote bajo mi cuerpo hasta que cayeras en la inconsciencia y olvidaras tu propio nombre…

-Edward…

-Shhh…. No digo que vaya a hacerlo pero créeme, me muero por hacerlo –expliqué con una risa trémula-. No sé si deseo más tu sangre o tu cuerpo… -la besé en la frente-. Pero lo que tengo claro es que te deseo a ti. Podría pasarme horas y horas cont….

Me detuve en medio de la oración. Víktor. Podía leer su mente; estaba cerca de casa, demasiado cerca si era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Dos mentes más iban con él, dos vampiros desconocidos, uno de ellos parecía ser un neófito por su constante pensamiento a saborear la sangre que le habían prometido, el otro era un vampiro joven, cuarenta o cincuenta años tal vez, demasiado ambicioso para ser consciente de donde se había metido y demasiado estúpido para saber que estaba cavando su propia tumba si de verdad creía que íbamos a dejarles hacer lo que estaban planeando. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos podía haberle prometido James a Víktor para que este se arriesgara tanto para venir a buscar a Bella a nuestra casa? No conseguía leerlo en su mente pero estaba seguro de que debía de ser algo realmente importante para que se arriesgara a que le arrancáramos la cabeza, literalmente.

La pequeña mano de Bella se posó en mi brazo atrayendo mi atención. Busqué sus ojos y leí la preocupación en ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Problemas –dije simplemente-. Sé que te he dicho que la siguiente vez íbamos a ir más despacio pero tenemos que llegar a casa inmediatamente –le dije.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

-Estoy leyendo la mente de Víktor y dos vampiros más cerca de casa –le expliqué suspirando.

-Está bien –me respondió con una media sonrisa. La miré enarcando una ceja-. ¿De verdad crees que me gusta la idea de que estén allí solos?

Tuve que contenerme para no reír.

-Bella, eres consciente de que tenemos mucha más fuerza que los humanos y que aunque estén solos pueden arreglárselas bien ¿verdad? En realidad cualquiera de ellos podría arreglárselas perfectamente solos…

-Lo sé, pero sólo soy una chica humana preocupada –me sonrió antes de besarme en la mejilla-. Esta vez cerraré los ojos con más fuerza –me prometió.

Sonreí prometiéndome a mí mismo que iría un poco más despacio, lo justo para que no se tambaleara cuando llegáramos a casa. Me agaché frente a ella dándole la espalda y ella se subió dando un ligero saltito. Coloqué las manos aferrándome a sus piernas y noté su olor envolviéndome con sensualidad.

-¿Preparada?

-Cuando quieras –dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Cierra los ojos cariño –le aconsejé-. Volvemos a casa.

Era plenamente consciente del cuerpecito que estaba acurrucado sobre mi espalda mientras corría; sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre mi garganta con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y su cálido aliento atravesaba las capas de ropa que llevaba hasta clavarse en mi espalda, allí donde estaba apoyada su boca. Sabía que debía de tener cuidado por ella pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Confiaba plenamente en mis hermanos para mantener una pelea y ganar, desde luego, los tres nos habíamos enfrentado a nuestros propios demonios y en el caso de Jasper y el mío propio, aún seguíamos haciéndolo. Pero esta vez no se trataba de algo unipersonal, se trataba de algo relacionado con Bella. Víktor la quería. Víktor había ido con la intención de hacerles llegar a un trato para llevársela. Esta vez era una batalla que los tres tenían que librar porque Bella era de los tres, pesara a quien pesara y aunque no todos fuesen a estar de acuerdo, Bella les pertenecía desde el mismo momento en que había nacido. Bella era suya y siempre lo sería incluso si ella hubiese decidido no permanecer con ellos no habría cambiado nada; ella hubiese seguido siendo suya. De los tres. Tenía que llegar pronto; si atajaba por el río…

-Vamos a tomar un atajo cariño, agárrate fuerte.

No me contestó. Sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza y su cuerpo pareció querer pertenecer al mío por el modo en que se apretó contra mi espalda. Tomé eso como una respuesta afirmativa a que me había escuchado y sonreí. Corrí hacia el río y salté al llegar al borde, escuchando el leve jadeo de Bella detrás de mí al notar que estábamos en el aire; secretamente esperé que algún día pudiese abrir los ojos para poder mostrarle la belleza de la velocidad tal y como la veía mis ojos.

Me detuve en seco al llegar al jardín trasero. Emmet y Jasper estaban en el porche en actitudes defensivas. Frente a ellos, Víktor estaba flanqueado por dos vampiros que no había visto nunca. Era fácil saber quien era el neófito y quien no pues el primero se giró hacia nosotros con avidez en cuanto el olor de la sangre de Bella lo golpeó. Gruñí y clavé mis ojos en él amenazantes. Víktor estiró una mano para sujetarle, consciente de mi presencia.

Me incliné hacia abajo y dejé que Bella dejara sus pies en el suelo, luego caminé hacia mis hermanos que no dejaban de mirar a los tres vampiros que estaban allí y que parecían dispuestos a enfrentarse con nosotros. Bella no se separó de mí.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté sobre mi hombro.

-Sí. ¿Qué…

-No pasa nada cariño –le dije antes de mirar a Víktor-. No va a pasar nada –le aseguré-. ¿Estáis bien?

-Perfectamente –contestó Emmet por los dos-. Parece ser que Víktor quiere…

-Ya sé lo que quiere –gruñí mirando al vampiro-. Pero no va a ser posible.

-Oh, vamos, Edward… Sólo es una humana…

Jasper apretó la mandíbula antes de gruñir. Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente por el tono gutural pero no se movió.

-Entra en casa –dije sin apartar mis ojos de Víktor. No la escuché moverse. Giré mis ojos hacia ella brevemente. Estaba paralizada-. Bella por favor, entra en casa.

-Edward… -dijo entonces. Miré al acompañante de Víktor que permanecía a unos metros de él con los ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en la figura de Bella, agazapado a medias, cerca de la puerta, donde podría llegar en un segundo de un salto.

Jasper y Emmett dieron un paso hacia el lado de la puerta para mantener el camino tranquilo para ella.

-Cariño, entra en casa ¿de acuerdo? –intentó esta vez Emmet -. Escuches lo que escuches no salgas ni mires por la ventana –añadió cuando los pasos de ella ya se movían hacia las escaleras de la entrada-. Ni siquiera lo pienses –se movió con rapidez para quedar frente a la puerta tan pronto vio como el neófito había hecho un gesto para dirigirse hacia allí en busca de Bella-. Me encantará romperte el cuello si mueves un solo músculo –amenazó con los ojos fijos en él.

-Yo que tú no lo intentaría –masculló Jasper casi como por descuido-. Eres joven pero lo suficientemente mayor para saber quién soy y cómo puedes terminar muerto si haces algo que me disguste ¿verdad?

Ladeé la cabeza para mirar al otro vampiro que apretó los puños a los lados de sus caderas tras las palabras de Jasper, indicando así que lo conocía perfectamente y que sabía que Jasper no amenazaba en vano. Nunca.

Miré a Víktor.

-Será mejor que te los lleves de aquí si quieres que sigan vivos –le dije-. Y tú podrías seguir ese mismo consejo ¿sabes?

-Donovan y Stephen –señaló al neófito y al otro vampiro con la cabeza- sólo siguen órdenes y estoy seguro de que no os opondréis a ello ¿verdad?

-Ponnos a prueba –comentó Emmet distraído moviéndose hacia la derecha ligeramente-. ¿Voy a tener que matarte para que dejes de moverte? –Donovan dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar, Víktor?

-Sólo quiero a la humana –dijo calmadamente el vampiro-. Es… realmente apetitosa ¿verdad? A Donovan le ha gustado su sangre en cuanto la ha olido… -sonrió con lascivia haciendo que Jasper gruñera más bajo y grave si es que eso era posible.

-Te lo dijimos en La Cueva, Bella está con nosotros y no vamos a dejar que te la lleves –Jasper chasqueó la lengua-. Al menos estando vivo. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Por favor, alégrame el día e inténtalo…

Sus colmillos reflejaron la luz del sol cuando abrió la boca deliberadamente para enseñárselos a los tres vampiros que parecían estar sopesando sus oportunidades. Sonreí. Donovan sólo pensaba en Bella y eso lo hacía descuidado, Stephen parecía decidido más bien a pelear con Jasper y Víktor sólo pensaba en cómo salir de allí con la chica sin tener que pelear contra nosotros. Me guardé la sonrisa. Idiotas…

-Si eso era todo será mejor que os marchéis –les aconsejó Jasper.

-No sin la humana –rugió Donovan.

-Eh, cálmate –le urgió Víktor-. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo –dijo mirándome.

-No hay ningún acuerdo posible tratándose de Bella. Se queda.

-James la reclamó como suya –gruñó entonces Stephen.

-Nuestra reclamación es más antigua que la de James –dijo Jasper-, y estoy seguro de que sabéis que no hay forma de que dejemos que vaya con vosotros. Es nuestra consorte –añadió.

Emmet y yo le miramos. Era peligroso declararlo. Pero era la única baza que teníamos para salir de aquel encuentro sin llegar a intentar matarnos entre nosotros. Debió de funcionar porque los ojos de Víktor cambiaron de forma visible y casi pude escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza girando para intentar obtener beneficios de esa nueva información.

-Vaya… eso cambia las cosas… -sonrió-. Supongo que por eso James la quiere tanto ¿verdad?

-Ignoro como funciona la mente de James –dije-. Procuro no meterme en lodazales –sonreí tenso-. Ahora que lo sabes supongo que entenderás por qué no podemos dejar que te lleves a Bella ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí… -suspiró pesadamente-. Esto ha sido una contrariedad –sonrió felonamente-. Le llevaré las nuevas noticias a James, estoy seguro de que esperará deseoso… vuestra reclamación sobre la humana –sonrió sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Gruñí -. Donovan, Stephen, vamos.

Permanecimos unos minutos mirándolos mientras se marchaban sin perder nuestra posición defensiva hasta que estuvimos completamente seguros de que no iban a volver repentinamente. Sus mentes se alejaron de la mía lo suficiente para saber que Bella no estaba en peligro, al menos por el momento.

________________________________ **Jasper **________________________________

-Tendremos que hacer algo –dijo Emmet mirando hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado.

-Ya sabes que tenemos que hacer –apuntó Edward gruñendo-. Y no me hace gracia.

-A mí tampoco pero es la mejor forma. Tenemos que hablar con James –señalé-. Una vez sepa que Bella es nuestra consorte su reclamación sobre ella quedará invalidada pero él tiene que saberlo.

-Si estoy en una misma habitación con él y se le ocurre pensar en Bella de alguna forma no podré contenerme –aseguró Edward mirándonos-. No podré hacerlo Jasper.

-Lo harás –le contesté-. Lo harás porque no querrás que Bella te vea matar a nadie aunque sea al maldito hijo de puta de James, ¿entendido? Tenemos que ir los tres Edward, si no, la reclamación no será válida.

-No lo será de ningún modo a no ser que Aro esté presente –señaló Emmet-. Y eso tampoco me hace gracia.

Resoplé.

-Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. No podemos perder a Bella. En cuanto anunciemos que ella es nuestra consorte la mayoría de los vampiros dejaran de perseguirla aunque James haya ofrecido algo muy importante por ella –señaló-. Pero tenemos que hacerlo bien.

Edward asintió seriamente. Le comprendía perfectamente, a mí tampoco me hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacerlo pero sabía que tenía razón. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras farfullaba algo sobre intentar no perder el control estando en la misma habitación que James. Sonreí sabiendo que los tres teníamos el mismo pensamiento.

Bella nos estaba esperando ansiosamente. Sus ojos nos recorrieron de arriba abajo queriendo asegurarse de que estábamos bien. No pude evitar sonreí y en un gesto humano que había olvidado hacía tiempo, abrí los brazos para que ella se refugiara.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó.

Casi reí. Los vampiros habían ido a buscarla a ella y nos preguntaba si nosotros estábamos bien… ¿había acaso alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiese llegar a ser tan dulce como nuestra chica?

-Estamos bien –le aseguré besándola en la cima de la cabeza.

Emmet la arrancó de mis brazos y la sostuvo contra él alzándola del suelo mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Perfectamente –contestó mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Edward fue quien la abrazó suavemente esta vez mientras le acariciaba la mejilla antes de besarla sobre la frente.

-Siempre que tú estés bien nosotros también –respondió él con una media sonrisa-. Tú estás bien ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien –nos sonrió y su calidez me envolvió por completo-. Ahora sí –añadió sin perder la sonrisa ni un solo momento.

-Estás llena de tierra –señaló Emmet divertido mirándola de arriba abajo mientras estiraba la mano para retirarle una ramita de árbol que estaba enganchada en su cabello.

-Culpable –dijo Edward alzando su mano cuando Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Subiré a darme una ducha –informó ella.

-¿Puedo subir contigo?

Bella se sonrojó cuando Emmet la miró enarcando ambas cejas. Por suerte Bella ya había vivido con nosotros lo suficiente para saber que las bromas de Emmet a veces tenían que ser ignoradas. La chica se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa mientras subía las escaleras de forma descuidada.

Miré las escaleras unos segundos antes de girarme para encarar a Emmet y Edward que me miraban con ojos recelosos. La necesitaba.

-Ni hablar –dijo Edward antes de que abriese la boca-. No está preparada y no quiero que la asustes.

-¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? –dije en voz baja y grave-. ¿Acaso crees que voy a saltar sobre ella para joderla y violarla?

-No lo sé Jasper, ¿vas a hacerlo?

-Eh, chicos, tranquilos –intervino Emmet entonces-. Jasper no va a hacerle daño y Edward lo sabe.

-Necesito estar con ella –aseguré a los dos sin hablar con ninguno en concreto-. He estado a punto de matar a esos hijos de puta y no lo he hecho para que Bella no tuviese que verlo, pero necesito estar con ella o voy a explotar…

-Lo sé –me interrumpió Edward-, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil –sonreí a medias-. Si dice "no" es no, ¿entendido?

-Jamás haría algo que no quisiera hacer –repliqué.

-Bella es completamente inocente Jasper, no sabe absolutamente nada de sexo y lo sabes perfectamente –intervino Emmet entonces-. Puede que no quiera hacer nada pero que crea que no tiene la oportunidad de negarse, ¿me entiendes?

Asentí. Les entendía más que perfectamente. Sabía que iba a tener que ir despacio con Bella, muy despacio en realidad si no quería que se asustara. Miré a Edward y negó con la cabeza.

-Intentaré bloquearte pero procura no ser demasiado… intenso… -me pidió-. No me gustaría tener que salir de casa ahora que Víktor y sus amigos han aparecido por aquí.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría –confesó Emmet-. Sería divertido pero seguramente acabaría haciéndole daño a alguien y Bella pensaría que puedo hacerle daño a ella también.

Solté una risita y ambos me miraron.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-El hecho de que seamos tres vampiros de más de cien años, que siempre hemos hecho lo que hemos querido sin darle explicaciones a nadie y que ahora estemos discutiendo cómo hacer las cosas para no asustar ni herir a una mujer –contesté esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo que ellos también sonriesen mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras detrás de ella.

Bella apenas había tenido tiempo de hacer nada cuando irrumpí en la habitación después de tocar un par de veces ligeramente. Estaba descalza y vestida sólo con la blusa que le cubría los muslos de las piernas desnudas. Se giró a medias al escuchar entrar a alguien y las manos que tenía en el frente, sobre el pecho, sosteniendo una toalla azulada se relajaron al darse cuenta de que era yo.

Suspiré. No había ninguna forma posible de decírselo sin hacer que sonara mejor de lo que iba a sonar.

-Necesito tener algún tipo de contacto sexual íntimo contigo –dije a bocajarro.

-¿Qué? –la toalla calló al suelo con un sonido sedoso. Escuché la risa de Emmet desde el piso inferior y cerré la puerta como si de ese modo pudiera poner alguna barrera entre sus oídos y lo que iba a ocurrir allí dentro.

-He dicho…

-Sé lo que has dicho pero no… creí que no… bueno… -carraspeó-. Creí que habíais dicho que íbamos a esp… -sonreí ante su titubeo. Era deliciosamente sexy verla divagar mientras decía cosas superpuestas sin sentido alguno y sin darse tiempo a terminar una oración antes de empezar la siguiente. Me acerqué hasta el sillón donde había estado recostada con el libro antes de que yo llegase y me arrodillé a su lado, coloqué los brazos en los reposabrazos del sillón y me incliné hacia delante para besarla con suavidad y lentitud en la boca deleitándome con su sabor… podría besarla durante horas y no cansarme nunca de su sabor. Bella me miró fijamente cuando me separé de ella, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos abiertos y velados y su boca entreabierta y ligeramente rojiza-. No estoy… no sé si estoy… -carraspeó-… No estoy preparada para…

-Bella, no voy a follarte –le dije haciendo que se ruborizara-. Pero necesito estar contigo de alguna forma íntima porque estoy a punto de explotar. Si te sientes más segura, Edward y Emmet están ahí y entrarán en cuando susurres sus nombres –señalé con la cabeza la ventana.

-No estoy diciento que no confíe en ti –dijo ella en un medio susurro-. Pero no sé que…

-No voy a hacer nada, no vamos a hacer nada –me corregí incluyendo a mis hermanos-, al menos no hasta que te sientas cómoda y quieras hacerlo –le aseguré.

-Entonces, ¿qué…

-Shhhh… sólo… sólo necesito darte placer… necesito sentir como tiemblas entre mis brazos y como te corres para mí Bella… por favor… necesito saber que sigues con nosotros… Necesito saber que sigues conmigo…

-Jasper… -empezó a protestar ella.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que te asuste y si es así sólo tienes que decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

-Emmet y Edward…

-Lo saben –le aseguré-. Y lo entienden… Yo… te lo explicaré algún día pero ahora necesito hacer esto cariño… por favor… por favor preciosa, deja que te de placer… deja que te haga gemir y vibrar hasta que la habitación se llené con el olor del sexo… por favor, cariño… -apenas le di tiempo a asentir cuando ya había atravesado la habitación hasta estar junto a ella-. Tranquila… no voy a hacerte daño, preciosa –le aseguré.

Bella consiguió de algún modo sonreír a medias.

-Sé que no vas a hacerme daño –dijo confiada-. Los chicos no lo permitirían –esbocé una sonrisa-. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme…

-Sé como te sientes… -susurré colocando mis manos en sus caderas desnudas y caminando hacia delante obligándola a caminar conmigo en dirección a la cama al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba y apartándola de sus hombros dejé que ella se cayera sobre la cama vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior blanco que hizo que me recordase mentalmente que ella no estaba preparada para aquello que yo moría por hacer… aún no. -… créeme cariño… sé exactamente cómo te sientes… empático, ¿recuerdas?

-Jasper…

Acaricié su cuello antes de inclinarme a besarlo, a besarla… parecía que me faltaban manos para tocarla y labios para amarla y quería, deseaba que cada pequeño rincón de su piel estuviese bajo mi propio cuerpo.

-Ahora mismo te sientes nerviosa… -le susurré besándole el hombro y apartando con mis labios el tirante de su sujetador deslizándolo suavemente-… ¿verdad?

-Nerviosa… -susurró ella asintiendo con la cabeza-... Jasper no… nunca he…

-Shhhhh –la calmé-. Lo sé… tranquila cariño, no hay razón para que estés nerviosa ¿de acuerdo? –me bastó echar una simple mirada a su sujetador para saber que el broche era delantero. Sonreí internamente y le acaricie el pecho por encima de la tela del sujetador-… ahora estás excitada… ¿verdad?

Bella asintió a medias, incapaz de decir nada coherente. Sonreí y maniobrando con la mano desabroché el sujetador. Bella contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó el "clik" en la habitación y sus párpados se abrieron para mirarme con los ojos abiertos como si fuese un cervatillo asustado por las luces de un coche. Le sonreí tranquilamente y jugueteé con el trozo de piel que había estado guardando entre sus pechos. Ella jadeó.

-Tranquila cariño… no pasa nada…

Notaba como sus nervios daban paso a la lujuria y a la excitación, dejando a un lado lo sensual para ser una mujer completamente sexual y carnal. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos retiré el sujetador a ambos lados de sus pechos, primero la copa izquierda y luego la derecha aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar la piel recién expuesta antes de mirarla siquiera. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como dos manzanas. Sin apartarme de ella demasiado deslicé los tirantes del sujetador por sus brazos y lancé la prenda a un lado de la cama.

Bella hizo un gesto mezcla de vergüenza y timidez mientras gemía protestota mientras levantaba las manos para cubrirse pero no se lo permití.

-No hay nada que tengas que cubrir estando con nosotros Bella… -le dije dulcemente-… ¿puedo seguir?- Bella titubeó unos segundos para finalmente asentir con la cabeza. La besé en la punta de la nariz-. Bien… iremos despacio…

Mis ojos se centraron entonces en sus pechos expuestos a la luz de la tarde. Piel cremosa, senos deliciosos y pezones erguidos que evidenciaban su excitación de forma ostentosa.

-Preciosa… -dije mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besar uno de sus pezones y succionarlo con suavidad. Sonreí cuando de forma inconsciente ella arqueó la espalda para ofrecerme un mejor acceso. Su pezón rosado se volvió duro y rojizo en mi boca mientras que mi otra mano, la que no estaba aguantando mi peso para no aplastarla, jugueteaba con su otro pecho-… eres simplemente perfecta…

Se sonrojó y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron casi negros con el velo del deseo reflejado en ellos. La sentía. Sentía su excitación, sentía su lujuria, su deseo y su necesidad de liberación. Pero aún no. Quería verla moverse bajo mí, quería escucharla gemir, pedir y jadear como sólo una mujer satisfecha podía hacerlo.

-Jasper… por favor…

Una película de sudor caliente envolvía su cuerpo femenino y delicado. Abandoné su pecho para deslizarme hacia abajo, besando su vientre plano, acariciando sus caderas, sus curvas, disfrutando del camino de seda que mis manos recorrían. Me detuve al llegar al borde de sus bragas y la miré interrogante. Deseaba más que nada descubrirla por completo, quitarle la última prenda de ropa que la protegía del calor de la habitación y que la expondría totalmente a mis ojos, a mi vista, a mis sentidos. Pero quería que ella me dejase hacerlo, deseaba que ella me lo pidiese, que ella lo desease tanto o más de lo que yo mismo lo deseaba.

-¿Puedo quitarte esto? –pregunté burlón mientras deslizaba el borde de sus bragas por las caderas sin llegar a quitarlas-. ¿Mmmm? -insistí al escuchar como gemía-. ¿Eso es un sí?

-Jasper… -cuando Bella arqueó las caderas en silencio supe que eso era definitivamente una afirmación y sonreí mientras deslizaba la prenda interior a través de sus piernas hacia abajo apartándolas cuando llegaron a sus finos tobillos-… Jasper… quema…

-Lo sé… se pasará pronto cariño –le aseguré-. Haré que pase y tocarás el cielo con las puntas de los dedos –le prometí. Mi mano derecha subió por su pantorrilla, acarició suavemente la rodilla y subió por su pierna y muslo, jugueteando, hasta que se deslizó hacia la cara interna del muslo donde dejé un beso antes de alzar la mirada para verla-. Ahí vamos, preciosa…

Con suavidad, con lentitud, con toda la cortesía que podía demostrar en un momento como aquel busqué con el dedo la entrada a su sexo que ya estaba humedecido y resbaladizo; sonreí y me introduje entre los pliegues sensibles de su carne sintiendo como mi propia polla se tensaba cuando ella jadeó ante la intrusión.

-¡Jasper!

-Shhhh –la calmé una vez más-… está bien cielo… no pasa nada… no voy a hacerte nada… sólo quiero que sientas placer… sólo eso…

Es curioso pero apenas recuerdo lo que ocurrió entre ese primer contacto y el momento en que explotó en mi mano con un sonoro grito. Sólo recuerdo sensaciones… el sudor de su cuerpo, sus gemidos, el modo en que movía sus caderas, su voz llamándome, el aliento de su boca cuando la besé, el tacto de su piel cremosa, la gloriosa vista de sus pezones erguidos clamando atención, el modo en que su vagina se contraía con mis dedos dentro succionándolos y apretándolos como si quisiera que se quedasen allí para siempre.

Lo supe. Lo noté. Lo sentí. El momento exacto en que Bella culminó. Mi boca que había estado ocupada entre sus labios, cuello y pezones la abandonó para poder alzar la cabeza y mirarla sin dejar un solo segundo de hacer entrar y salir mis dedos de su cuerpo, de su sexo, de su interior. Quería verla cuando lo hiciese. Quería sentir lo que ella sentía. El calor, el sudor, los escalofríos, la electricidad, todo… absolutamente todo. Mis dedos se movieron dentro de ella y Bella jadeó en sorpresa al sentir que se avecinaba una gran ola de placer.

-Vamos cariño… puedes hacerlo…

Sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños agarrando parte de la colcha que quedó atrapada entre sus dedos. Sus piernas se abrieron más de forma instintiva y la vista de su sexo quedó más expuesta si es que eso era posible. Suavidad. La habitación se llenó de su olor embriagante y supe que podría quedarme así durante horas únicamente dándole placer y sintiéndola vibrar entre mis brazos.

-Jasper… no puedo… ¡oh, dios!

Sonreí.

-Eso es cariño… salta… yo te sujeto preciosa… -para afirmar mis palabras, mientras mis dedos seguían moviéndose con deleite dentro de los pliegues de su carne, sujeté con mi otra mano su cintura mientras besaba su pecho blanco y suave-… No temas Bella… estoy aquí…

-¡Jasper! –se contorsionó mientas la sujetaba- ¡Oh, Dios, sí por favor, sí!

-Eso es cariño… -sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y perdió el ritmo de la respiración durante unos segundos mientras sentía su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo llegar-. Deja que suceda, Bella… Está bien, no pasa nada… sólo déjate llevar y deja que ocurra…

Mis dedos encontraron el ritmo que sus caderas marcaban y sus gemidos mientras se mordía el labio inferior me resultaron estimulantes y deseables.

-Jasper… quema… ¡Dios!…. que bueno… por favor, Jasper, por favor…

Lo noté. Noté y sentí el preciso momento en que ella explotó entre mis brazos con mis dedos hundidos dentro de su sexo. Noté el calambre que me apretó los dedos dentro de ella, el gemido ahogado de placer y satisfacción, el inicio de sus convulsiones, el modo en que gritó mi nombre se clavó en mi alma si es que los vampiros teníamos alma. La observé y la sentí. Sentí todo lo que ella sintió, compartí sus emociones en el preciso momento en que explotó bañando mis dedos con el jugo de su sexo, de su interior, de su misma esencia. Y la vi. Miré su precioso rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los párpados entornados, la boca de labios llenos y rojizos abierta a medias mientras intentaba respirar gimiendo al tiempo que apretaba la colcha entre sus dedos hasta que los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos como la misma cera.

Gritó. De su garganta salió el más delicioso grito de puro éxtasis que sólo pudo ser comparado por el jugo de su propia esencia que regaron mis dedos. La besé con fuerza porque necesitaba hacerlo y absorbí parte de su grito con placer para evitar gritar yo también, completamente convencido de que más adelante esa noche iba a tomarme una ducha de agua helada muy larga. Emmet y Edward me acompañarían, desde luego.

Rompí el beso a regañadientes sabiendo que ella necesitaba respirar y recordándome a mí mismo que debía de tratarla con suavidad, habían sido demasiadas primeras veces para ella… había sido la primera vez que la desnudaban, que la veían desnuda, que chupaban sus pezones y jugaban con sus pecho, la primera vez que alguien la había masturbado, la primera vez que había alcanzado un orgasmo y la primera vez que había compartido algo tan íntimo con alguien.

-¿Estás bien?

Las convulsiones de su orgasmo habían desaparecido pero su cuerpo aún se estremecía y se notaba sensible cuando rozaba su piel con la mía. Asintió y le sonreí besándola en la frente sudorosa.

-Gracias… -susurré -. Gracias pequeña… no sabes… sólo gracias…

No podía decirle nada más. No había palabras en el mundo suficientes para agradecerle que me hubiese dejado hacerle aquello, que me hubiese dejado compartir sus sentimientos y emociones, que me hubiese dejado ser espectador del clímax que la había desbordado y la había dejado con el cuerpo tan relajado que incluso sus ojos se cerraban a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerlos abiertos.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el cuarto de baño, tomé una toalla humedecida y regresé a la habitación donde una medio adormilada y avergonzada Bella me miró con ojos abiertos. Le sonreí tranquilamente y fingiendo una indiferencia que ni yo ni mi polla sentíamos, pasé la prenda humedecida por su cuerpo deteniéndome en su sexo que limpié y acaricié con suavidad no queriendo ser demasiado brusco. Luego dejé la toalla en el suelo y abrazándola, me tumbé a su lado en la cama envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con mi propio cuerpo para evitar que pasase frío. Bella buscó el frío de mi cuerpo incluso a través de la ropa y se apoyó en mí dejando su mejilla descansar sobre mi pecho, el brazo que la rodeaba y la acercaba a mí la envolvió colocando mi mano sobre la curva de su cadera y estremeciéndome al notar el peso de sus pechos llenos sobre mi cuerpo. Sonreí al escucharla hablar.

-Fue un placer… -susurró con una media sonrisa.

La besé en la cima de la cabeza.

-Duerme un poco… -susurré-… te sentará bien cariño…

La había sentido vibrar, gemir, contonearse, pedir y rogar. La había sentido estremecerse, jadear y contener el aliento. La había sentido lujuriosa y sensualmente femenina. Y en aquellos momentos, cuando estaba completamente relajada, su cuerpo laxo junto al mío, su respiración de nuevo regulada y su aliento cálido golpeándome con suavidad, en aquellos momentos en que estaba durmiendo… era cuando la notaba más cerca de lo que sabía que la encontraría jamás.

Aquella noche, Edward dejó que yo velase su sueño. Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia hasta el momento.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Buffff!!!! Que alguien ponga el aire acondicionado por favor, que calor hace en la sala!!! …. Ehmmmm ¿qué tal ha estado? La primera escena… eh… calentita del fic… ¿bien, mal, mejor dejo los lemons a un lado y me concentro en algo romántico?**

**Vosotros diréis, como siempre :D**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y no os cuento lo que me ha costado escribir estas dieciséis páginas porque ha sido bastante fácil hacerlo :DD**

**Un besito para todos, que tengáis un excelente fin de semana y no olvideis que pasaré lista en el próximo capitulo :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!**


	8. Capítulo VII Compartiendo el tiempo

**Hola a todos otra vez!! **

**Lo sé, lo sé… mucho tiempo sin subir un capítulo, pero no me regañeis, ya avisé de que el espacio entre capitulo y capítulo sería amplio. El día solo tiene veinticuatro horas y aunque adoro escribir para vosotros y recibir vuestros mensajes, en estos momentos tengo otras prioridades así que os sigo pidiendo un poquito de paciencia.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una buena amiga de la realidad virtual SL que se llama Becca Oberts y que siempre está ahí para mí cuando la necesito, sin importar la hora que sea. Gracias guapísima!**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en mi último capítulo, y me alegro de que no pasarais frío con la lectura :p Vamos a pasar lista:**

**Paky, piola, inmans, adela, carmen, marisol, verito17, karina, tutzy cullen, roomi, sereniti84, anonimo=mary, velourya, .stewart, verónica, alcatraces, brinacullen, noms black, carol-cullen, cristal butterfly 92, tulip petals, mariana, crish, trinity17, bella masen, laabuela, erill cullen, cullen-21-gladys, n _n, nicole cullen, isis janet, maripassos, margara, terra2012, allysan, leyla (gracias por tu super review, me encanta que sean tan largos :DD), fati21, isitha, Ljoo, maryroxy, vico, kmylita, je_tatica, verodelprado, anit, culdrak, akhane, m-way, sara, a.m.o.r.e., diana 09, Julieta C, Cerafin, bellisxx, fya, 9879glumi, helena, cleo, blume, ohnya, sepapii, poly-uchiha- vivi2002, , jenicullen, maxa, eira, leyla, mariana, patty, mimesis, gibellu, blume, ileidan, 7, LII, lana, je_tatica, susana, ??, a.d. cullen, verónica, mariana**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, un besito, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Vampiros y humanos conviven en un mismo mundo siendo conscientes los unos de la existencia de los otros. Pero cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con un humano, éste sólo tiene dos salidas: rendirse al vampiro o buscar un protector. Una vez cada doscientos años se produce un hecho insólito y un humano es reclamado para ser el consorte de tres vampiros poderosos. ¿Qué pasa entonces?

* * *

**Capítulo VII. Compartiendo el tiempo. **

Bostecé por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras me miraba en el espejo empañado del cuarto de baño e intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para peinarme correctamente con una coleta alta. Entrecerré los ojos para mirar la hora del reloj. Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Estaba a punto de refunfuñar sobre estúpidos vampiros que quieren tener citas a horas intempestivas cuando me giré y vi el bote de champú nuevo sobre la repisa junto a la ducha que había usado; alguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado sin él y cuando me había levantado hacía poco para ducharme me encontré con el bote de champú de fresas y flores esperándome. Un gesto muy dulce pero que sin embargo no compensaba el tener que levantarme tan temprano.

Suspiré mientras terminaba de vestirme y salía del cuarto de baño mientras pensaba que así había sido los últimos días. Los chicos no la dejaban ni un solo segundo a solas y cuando no estaba con uno estaba con otro… Formaba parte del plan al que ellos habían bautizado con el nombre de "conocernos mutuamente" y que había dado inicio la mañana siguiente de que Jasper me hubiese… bueno… cuando Jasper me había… Me enfadé conmigo misma al ser incapaz de decir esa palabra incluso estando sola y fulminé la cama como si ella tuviese la culpa de que Jasper me hubiese masturbado hacía tres noches haciendo que me corriese de placer, la misma cama en la que me había encontrado a los tres vampiros cuando después de haberme despertado sola sin rastro de Jasper a mi lado, y haberme metido en el baño a por una ducha rápida mientras intentaba no avergonzarme demasiado con lo que había pasado y con lo que me había dejado hacer, me esperaban con un desayuno.

_(flashback)_

_Después de la ducha seguía sintiendo su tacto sobre mi piel, mis pezones seguían sensibles y se me humedecía el sexo cuando pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Jasper no había estado en la cama cuando me había despertado y la sensación de angustia al creer que él pudiese pensar lo peor de mí seguía atenazando mi estómago incluso después de haber dejado que el agua caliente resbalara por mi cuerpo. Suspiré pesadamente mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta aún cerrada del baño mientras me daba cuenta de que no era sólo lo que Jasper pensara de mí lo que me estaba reconcomiendo el estómago, sino también lo que podrían pensar Emmett y Edward. Ellos no habían estado en la habitación pero lo habían dejado claro; en cierto modo, estaban conectados… y yo no iba a saber cómo actuar con él ni con ninguno de los otros dos. ¿Debía darle las gracias o tal vez hacerme la modosita y hacerle prometer que no volvería a tocarme? No podía hacer eso porque lo cierto era que estaba deseando que me tocase otra vez y no sólo él, también quería sentir las manos y los labios de Edward sobre mi cuerpo y la lengua y las caricias de Emmett sobre mis pechos._

_Me estremecí al imaginar lo que podría ser sentir a uno de ellos completamente dentro de mí. Era virgen pero no idiota ni estaba muerta así que tenía curiosidad por el sexo que nunca había experimentado… pero los tres chicos que tenía en algún lugar de aquella casa hacía que tuviese ganas de experimentarlo profundamente y en todas sus fases, de forma lenta y cautivadora hasta conocer todos los secretos del mundo sexual._

_Tenía que enfrentarme a ellos. Suspiré mientras abría la puerta con el firme pensamiento de que al menos tenía tiempo de vestirme para poder enfrentarme a ellos a sus miradas de jueces antes de encontrarlos. Mi pensamiento se fue a pique cuando los vi allí. En la cama. En mi cama. Los tres. _

_Emmet estaba recostado en la cama con su ancha espalda apoyaba en el cabecero, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y las piernas extendidas en toda su longitud hasta que cruzaba los pies, descalzos, a la altura de los tobillos. En el otro extremo de la cama, dejando un hueco en medio, Edward estaba sentado con una pierna doblada bajo su trasero y la otra colgando por fuera del lecho hasta tocar el suelo. A los pies de la cama, tumbado a lo ancho y de medio lado mirando a sus hermanos, Jasper estaba con el ceño fruncido, una mueca bastante contraria a la que tenían sus hermanos que parecían estar debatiéndose si debían de parecer divertidos ante aquella situación o si debían de fruncir el ceño mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo que no supe reconocer. Tan pronto como entré en la habitación me encontré siendo el centro de atención de los tres que cambiaron sus expresiones por dulces y comprensivas sonrisas como si fuesen capaces de saber cómo me estaba sintiendo en aquel momento y al menos uno de ellos, lo sabía perfectamente._

_-Ven aquí –insistió Emmet que era el que estaba más cerca de mí. Caminé hasta la cama despacio, descalza y completamente consciente de que mi pantalón corto y la vieja camiseta que usaba para dormir no cubría demasiado de mi cuerpo. Noté calor cuando sentí la mirada de Jasper recorriéndome como si de algún modo estuviese recordando lo que había ocurrido._

_-Jasper, para –le ordenó Edward apretando los dientes-. Imágenes demasiado vívidas._

_Me ruboricé al imaginarme qué diablos estaba viendo Edward en la mente de Jasper para tener que pedirle que dejase de pensar en ello-. ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí… -susurré._

_-¿Notas alguna molestia o…_

_Interrumpí a Emmet negando con la cabeza. Jasper resopló._

_-Ya os dije que tuve cuidado –me miró-. No te hice daño ¿verdad?_

_Le miré. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Daño era lo último que me había hecho. Había hecho que explotase y que entendiese a qué se refería la gente con la expresión "tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos". Le sonreí con vergüenza._

_-No, no me hiciste daño… -corroboré._

_Durante el siguiente segundo, consciente de que me estaba alejando de ellos apenas sin darme cuenta, Emmet estiró los brazos, me sujetó de la cintura y con la facilidad de quien levanta una mariposa, el vampiro me colocó en la cama, en medio de él y Edward y bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper que parecía estar decidido a saber si estaba dañada de alguna manera o permanecía tan entera como siempre. Le sonreí a medias._

_-¿Tienes hambre? –ofreció Edward señalando la mesita de luz donde había una bandeja-. Te hemos traído el desayuno._

_-No tengo apetito –dije. Los tres vampiros fruncieron el ceño._

_-Deberías de comer más –dijo Edward._

_-Vas a quedarte en los huesos –añadió Jasper._

_-Y queremos que tengas suficiente energía cuando tú estés preparada para dejar que alguno de nosotros te foll… –se interrumpió ante el gruñido gutural de la garganta de Edward y Jasper-. Perdón, quería decir cuando estés preparada para mantener contacto físico con alguno de nosotros._

_Tras esta declaración se produjo un silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada._

_-Siento haber hecho lo que hice anoche –dijo Jasper entonces tras el incómodo silencio-. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme para no volverme loco…_

_Parpadeé._

_-Estuvo a punto de matar a Víktor –añadió Edward-. Si no hubieses aceptado que… bueno… que mantuviese cierto nivel de relaciones sexuales contigo seguramente habría acabado volviéndose loco y le habría matado –le miré sin comprender del todo-. Víktor estaba en la Cueva y si Jasper hubiese ido tras él para matarle…_

_-Los vampiros te habrían matado a ti por las reglas de la Cueva –miré a Jasper al hablar consciente de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir-. Diablos… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Jasper se encogió de hombros._

_-No tuve la necesidad de hacerlo –me sonrió-. Fuiste generosa conmigo e hiciste que me sintiera mejor… No sé si te lo dije anoche pero gracias, cariño. Sólo de pensar lo que podría haber…_

_-No habrían podido contigo –farfulló Emmet frunciendo el ceño-, pero me alegro de que no tuvieses que comprobarlo._

_-No pienses en ello –le recomendé a Jasper-. Acepté y eso es lo único que importa._

_-No es cierto –replicó Edward-. Lo que importa es que aún nos tienes miedo –abrí la boca para replicar pero su ceja enarcada me indicó que si rebatía aquel punto que él sabía que era cierto, tenía cientos de argumentos para demostrarme que en aquel momento yo les estaba mintiendo completamente-. No a nosotros si no al modo en que podemos reaccionar si estás besando a uno y otro entra por la puerta o si uno quiere acariciarte y otro lo sabe._

_-Bella –dijo entonces Jasper-, nosotros sabemos que no vamos a enfadarnos ni a gritarte ni mucho menos a hacer que te sientas violenta cuando pases un rato con alguno de nosotros, pero tú no lo sabes porque no nos conoces aún. Así que vamos a cambiar eso._

_-¿Vamos a cambiar eso? –pregunté._

_-Exacto –sonrió Emmet-. Vamos a conocernos –sentenció divertido-. Dividiremos el día en partes y pasarás un rato cada día con uno de nosotros hasta que nos conozcas de forma individual y aprendas a no tener miedo de nosotros ni de nuestras reacciones, ¿no te parece una excelente idea?_

_(fin flashback)_

Así que así había sido. Pasaba parte del día con Edward, con Jasper y con Emmet por separado, a veces con los tres juntos pero unos minutos después de estar todos reunidos alguno anunciaba que era su tiempo y me raptaban literalmente de las manos de los otros dos. Había estado sentada en el sofá viendo simplemente como Edward componía en el piano sus canciones, jugando al ajedrez con Jasper o intentando que Emmet me explicara las reglas del fútbol americano unos minutos antes de enzarzarnos en un minipartido que siempre terminaba conmigo en el suelo siendo besada de alguna manera por él que me había hecho un placaje procurando rodearme con las manos y brazos para que no me hiciese daño al caer.

Y aunque eso me había parecido una estupidez en un principio empezaba a darme cuenta de que funcionaba. Ya no les tenía miedo; incluso me había atrevido a besar a Edward una mañana con un sorprendido Jasper sentado a escasos metros de nosotros y en otra ocasión me había sentado en el regazo de Emmet para ver la televisión en lugar de ocupar mi lugar en el sofá entre él y Edward. Les estaba conociendo, nos estábamos conociendo y cada segundo que pasaba con ellos me daba cuenta de lo fácil que sería amarles sin reprocharme a cada minuto mi deseo por los tres.

Tan pensativa estaba con todo ello que cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras me tropecé y sabiendo que no había forma humana de parar la caída que seguramente me llevaría al hospital, cerré los ojos fuertemente. Pero no me caí. Me encontré con un par de brazos masculinos rodeando mi cintura con firmeza a media escaleras. Viento. Sonreí. Sólo Edward podía ser capaz de oler como el viento. Abrí los ojos a medias y me lo encontré sonriendo.

-Gracias –le sonreí apoyada en sus hombros. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y cuando un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos supongo que debería de haberme dado cuenta que estaba tramando algo. Cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y me vi impulsada en sus brazos y contra su pecho mis manos se aferraron más a sus hombros haciéndole reír -¡Edward!

-No queremos tener más accidentes ¿verdad? –preguntó inocentemente mientras bajaba las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

-Puedo llegar al piso de abajo sin caerme, muchas gracias –le respondí ácida. Edward suspiró y rió entre dientes -¿Qué?

-Bella, cariño, acabas de afirmar que puedes bajar sin caerte y acabo de impedir que cayeras rodando, ¿crees que es muy lógico que defiendas tu gracilidad al andar?

-No me pasaría si cierto vampiro –lo fulminé con la mirada a pesar de que me estaba sonriendo de forma condescendiente- no me obligase a despertarme a estas horas ¡Seguro que las calles aún no están puestas!

Supongo que debió de notar que después de contestarle, mi cuerpo se había puesto rígido y tenso y que en realidad no estaba disfrutando con sus bromas y sonrisas porque se detuvo cuando llegó a la cocina y sentándome sobre la isleta de la sala colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mis piernas, apoyadas firmemente sobre la superficie antes de inclinarse sobre mi rostro para hablarme.

-Isabella Swan, eres torpe –afirmó. Abrí la boca para defenderme pero él se me adelantó-. Lo eres. Te tropiezas con las sillas, Jasper se pasa medio día recolocando las sillas y mesas para que no choques con ellas, Emmett se pasa las noches revisando espejos, vasos y platos para asegurarse de que no hay peligro de que cuando abras un armario algo te corte y yo no duermo porque me preocupa que puedas dar vueltas en la cama y termines en el suelo hiriéndote a ti misma.

-Bueno, siento ser tan molesta, no sabía que os daba tanto trabajo –comenté ácida.

-Bella…-Edward soltó un suspiro pesado-. No nos molestas en absoluto. Nos gusta que seas torpe –le miré incrédula-. Nos gusta tener que cuidarte, vigilar las esquinas de los armarios, que los espejos estén bien sujetos a las paredes, que la alfombrilla de la ducha sea antiresbalante y que tengas una alfombra sobre el suelo de baldosas cuando sales de la bañera; nos gusta reír entre dientes mientras recolocamos las sillas y nos gusta dormir en tu habitación, en tu cama, a tu lado para asegurarnos de que no vas a dar una vuelta tonta para terminar en el suelo y yo personalmente disfruto mucho teniendo que rescatarte de las escaleras –me besó en la frente con suavidad-. Así que no eres una molestia, preciosa. Nos gusta que seas torpe….

-¿De verdad? –me mordí el labio indecisa y él rió con suavidad.

-Oh, sí, te lo aseguro –me respondió divertido inclinándose hacia delante y besándome en los labios con tanta suavidad que apenas lo sentí-. Te doy mi palabra de vampiro –bromeó besándome de nuevo esta vez de forma más intensa y enviándome pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y logrando que el vello de mi nuca se erizara.

-Brindaría por eso si pudiese beber alcohol –dijo la atronadora voz de Emmet entrando en la cocina-. Siempre he dicho que Edward debería de haber sido abogado, maneja muy bien las palabras ¿verdad? –añadió mirando a Jasper que entraba tras él riendo entre dientes.

-Verdad –palmeó a Edward en el hombro-. Lo siento, intenté contenerle pero ya sabes que disfruta molestando los momentos perfectos de los demás –reí ante la mueca de inocencia de Emmett como si acabasen de decir algo horrible sobre él-. Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó besándome en la mejilla.

-Perfectamente –aseguré recibiendo su beso encantada un segundo antes de que Emmett me levantase de la encimera y me apretase contra él para besarme levemente en los labios a modo de saludo.

-¿Ves? Edward es vampiro de palabras, yo lo soy de acción –me guiñó un ojo antes de volver a dejarme sobre la encimera-. Ahora es toda tuya hermanito –sentenció.

-Por cierto ¿dónde vamos? –pregunté cruzando las piernas a la altura del tobillo y moviéndome rítmicamente como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Es una sorpresa –me contestó Edward.

-Odio las sorpresas –dije de forma automática. Los tres vampiros se rieron y fruncí el ceño; ellos sabían perfectamente que las odiaba-. Ya lo sabes.

-Esta te gustará –me dijo dulcemente acariciándome la mejilla-. Te lo prometo.

Suspiré derrotada. Únicamente viendo su sonrisa y su mirada supe que no iba a tener corazón ni fuerza suficiente para decirle que no estaba tan segura de que me fuese a gustar algo que llevaba años sin gustarme. Asentí.

-Está bien, pero más vale que sea buena –añadí con falso tono de enfado.

Edward me sonrió, se inclinó y me besó en los labios con suavidad haciendo que me ruborizase y consiguiendo que Emmet y Jasper riesen. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada pero Edward me la sostuvo alta colocando sus elegantes dedos bajo mi barbilla.

-Nos gusta que te sonrojes –me dijo-. Es… dulce –añadió-… y fascinante –me besó de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza observándome-. Y hace que tus ojos brillen.

Antes de poder contestar a eso, Edward me besó para que me callase, me alzó de la encimera y, conmigo en brazos e ignorando las voces de Emmet y Jasper que divertidos me deseaban que pasase una buena mañana y que disfrutara de mi sorpresa, me sacó de casa. Yo tenía razón. Aún era de noche. Suspiré y me resigné mientras Edward me metía en su Volvo. Al menos podría intentar convencerle para que me dejase dormir hasta que llegásemos a nuestro destino, fuese cual fuese.

__________________________________ **Edward **____________________________

Sabía que escucharla hablar en sueños era lo más cercano que iba a estar a poder entrar en su mente y saber sus pensamientos. Era fascinante el modo en que su voz susurraba palabras incoherentes e hilaba frases y oraciones sin sentido que me hacían sonreír. Se había quedado dormida después de estar plenamente convencida de que no iba a revelarle dónde íbamos. Estaba recostada en el asiento con las piernas encogidas y apoyadas en el extremo del mismo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana donde había colocado mi chaqueta para que no se hiciera daño en el brazo que estaba usando hasta ese momento de almohada, el cabello le caía sedoso y en bucles sobre los hombros, su respiración era regular y sus labios se movían de vez en cuando para revelar sonrisas somnolientas y suaves suspiros cuando no mencionaba en un susurro el nombre de alguno de nosotros. La miré unos segundos antes de decidirme si la despertaba o no y justo después de que susurrara mi nombre con una sonrisa en los labios decidí que podía darle unos minutos más de sueño.

No me extrañaba que Jasper no hubiese podido contener todo lo que había sentido cuando había estado con ella. Todo lo que Emmet y yo habíamos compartido había sido frustración sexual. Sólo eso. Pura y auténtica frustración sexual. Y aunque ambos habíamos intentado quedarnos en casa nos había resultado imposible. Los susurros de Bella eran demasiado audibles para nosotros y, particularmente, el hecho de que Jasper no hiciera más que enviarme sin darse cuenta escenas vívidas de todo lo que estaba haciendo con Bella, no me había ayudado demasiado. Lo habíamos sentido todo. Cada gemido, cada sensación, cada electrificación, cada caricia… todo. Y como si eso hubiese sido poca tortura yo además había tenido que verlo. Jasper había intentado bloquear su mente, yo había intentado bloquear mi mente pero no había habido remedio; las sensaciones habían sido demasiado intensas y tan vívidas que había sido como si hubiese estado en aquella habitación con ellos.

El resultado había sido que tanto Emmet como yo habíamos ido de caza, sin alejarnos demasiado de casa, sólo lo justo para poder intentar mantener nuestra cordura antes de que ambos nos rindiésemos ante la tentación de unirnos a lo que fuese que pasaba en aquella habitación y consiguiese hacer a Bella gemir de aquella forma. Y aunque nos habíamos abandonado a nuestros instintos más básicos, aunque habíamos estado cazando durante un par de horas, a pesar de los tres alces que Emmet había matado y devorado y los tres pumas que yo había disfrutado, a pesar de ello, cuando habíamos vuelto a casa seguíamos tan frustrados sexualmente como antes, deseosos de meternos en la cama con Bella y follarla hasta la inconsciencia.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Bella no me necesitaba caliente, Bella me necesitaba firme y controlado. Ella no debía temerme y yo no deseaba que me temiese, en ningún sentido. Acaricié su rostro con suavidad y mis manos heladas debieron de contrastar con sus mejillas calientes porque se retorció un poco. Sonreí y la sacudí por el hombro mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, sorteando los obstáculos del coche, y la besaba en la frente.

-Bella, cariño, despierta…

Sus ojos marrones aún borrosos por el sueño me miraron fijamente y le sonreí para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Y así era. Había escaneado los alrededores y no había ningún tipo de peligro cerca de nosotros. Bella parpadeó y se estiró ligeramente antes de que yo pudiese besarla en los labios.

Sólo iba a ser un beso suave, inocente y superficial. Eso era lo que pretendía que fuese al menos. No lo conseguí. En cuanto probé sus labios rojizos y suaves no pude contenerme y atrapando su rostro con mis manos, ignoré el estremecimiento de ella ante mi contacto frío y profundicé el beso con gran placer mordiendo su labio inferior para que abriese la boca y cuando Bella lo hizo introduje mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya propia para acariciarla y sentirla dentro de mí. Bella era pura pasión.

Era virgen. Era pura. Era inocente. Pero era pura pasión. Instintiva. Hay mujeres que son así; acceden a las inhibiciones de su cuerpo y buscan su propio placer sin importarles demasiado lo que opinen de ellas. Bella era así, al menos a medias. De momento estábamos consiguiendo que aceptase que la lujuria que nosotros sentíamos por ella también era la que ella sentía por nosotros; aún estábamos trabajando en el aspecto de hacer que no se sintiera mal por ser deseada por tres vampiros y por desear ella misma a tres vampiros.

Si aquella era su habitual reacción a un beso, y eso era lo que parecía, estaba deseando saber cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviese desnuda en la cama, sobre sábanas de seda, con el cabello suelto y revuelto sobre la almohada, con su cuerpo cremoso sudando y corveando bajo el mío, sus pechos erguidos, sus pezones duros como guijarros y su sexo completamente húmedo y resbaladizo como el fondo de un lago. Gemí dentro del beso cuando noté que mi polla saltaba ante ese simple pensamiento y conté mentalmente hasta cien mientras rompía el beso despacio. Ella me miró confusa y le sonreí para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

-Hemos llegado a tu sorpresa –le dije.

-¿Hay algo más a parte de este beso? –preguntó medio dormida bromeando.

-Me encantas cuando estás recién despierta, aún no controlas completamente lo que dices y es muy refrescante la verdad –le contesté besándola en la punta de la nariz pequeña-. Espera hasta que te abra la puerta.

Salí del coche y lo rodeé abriéndolo para ella y ayudándola a salir sosteniendo su cintura cuando estuvo a punto de caerse. La miré divertido.

-Tengo las piernas dormidas –se defendió.

-No lo dudo –contesté risueño.

Ella me golpeó el pecho mientras giraba intentando saber donde estábamos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su voz sonó incrédula cuando vio dónde había aparcado.

-¿Una librería? –preguntó Bella mirando el edificio-. ¡Una librería! –exclamó- ¿Has hecho que me levante a las cuatro de la mañana para traerme a una librería?

-No exactamente –coloqué mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guíe hacia el callejón que había tras la librería-. Te he traído al mercadillo de libros de una librería.

Los diferentes puestos y paradetas ya habían sido colocadas a lo largo del callejón que conducía hacia una de las pequeñas plazas de allí. Había poca gente observando los puestos pero era algo habitual teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Bella me miró interrogante.

-Una vez al mes se celebra este mercadillo de libros. Hay grandes ejemplares que jamás encontrarías en librerías y pensé que quizá te gustaría echar un vistazo. He visto como devoras los libros de nuestra biblioteca y pensé que tal vez podríamos encontrar algunos ejemplares para ampliarla y dado que tú eres la que lee tanto o más que yo, pensé que… -me interrumpí. Bella no había dicho nada. Se había quedado quieta mirando a su alrededor, observando las paradas y las diferentes personas que los regían mientras amontonaban libros y más libros sobre mesas expuestas y colocaban cartelitos anunciando descuentos, oportunidades o exclusivas. Suspiré; no era esa la reacción que había esperado-. En momentos así es cuando me gustaría poder leerte la mente –maldije mientras me insultaba mentalmente a mí mismo-. Podemos ir a otro sitio si no qu…

-¿Estás bromeando? –Bella se giró hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que iluminaba sus ojos-. ¡Me encanta! –exclamó antes de ponerse de puntillas para rodearme el cuello con los brazos y darme un beso en la boca que hizo que me replanteara el permanecer allí o llevarla de vuelta al coche o a cualquier otro rincón donde fuese posible hacer lo que quería hacer con ella.

Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de proponerle algo, Bella ya había desaparecido de mis brazos y corría entusiasmada a mirar la primera parada de libros con sus ojos ávidos de deseo, completamente abstraída del mundo que la rodeaba. La seguí con paso tranquilo, permaneciendo apartado de ella salvo en ocasiones contadas en las que sentía la necesidad de acariciarle el cuello, besarle la nuca o rozar mi mano con la suya, ocasiones que, desde luego, no hicieron que ella se sintiera menos inclinada a seguir mirando libros. La seguí. Patético. Un vampiro de más de cien años siguiendo a una humana sin otra intención que la de protegerla y ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez que describía un nuevo libro extravagante, raro o difícil de encontrar. No me importaba ser un vampiro patético si podía seguir viéndola sonreír de ese modo.

Mientras Bella estaba ocupada en uno de los puestos hablando con la mujer que lo dirigía y con quien parecía haber entablado una conversación más o menos amistosa, pude leer la mente de alguien. Mis ojos se giraron rápidamente para descubrir a un humano de unos cuarenta y cinco años, vestido ricamente contraje y corbata que no dejaba de sonreír y relamerse los labios mientras miraba lascivamente a Bella. Gruñí a medias mientras le miraba fijamente pero al parecer el hombre no había captado mi advertencia porque siguió mirando a Bella y no contento con eso, sus pensamientos se volvieron demasiado calientes mientras ladeaba la cabeza como si estuviese evaluando los hombros, espalda, trasero y piernas de Bella que permanecía ajena a ello. Cuando el estúpido humano tuvo pensamientos de follar a Bella allí mismo sobre una montaña de libros, además de asqueroso me pareció demasiado imaginativo así que caminé hacia él airadamente y en menos de un segundo lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo por las solapas de su traje. Sus ojos se centraron en mí en lugar de en Bella y sonreí.

-Necesitarías mucho más que un montón de libros para que mi chica –enfaticé el posesivo-, quisiera tener algo contigo, bastardo –le gruñí-. Será mejor que te largues de aquí y que te mantengas alejado de ella incluso en tus pensamientos –le empujé contra la pared-. ¿He sido claro?

-Oh, Dios mío… -la escuché murmurar.

Giré mi atención hacia ella temiendo que me hubiese visto, dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por comportarme de aquella forma, en lugar de seguir escuchando los comentarios que aquel hombre estaba teniendo sobre ella. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos abiertos, y una expresión de incredulidad se dibujaba en su rostro. Solté al hombre y le miré sonriendo de forma amenazadora dejando que mis colmillos relucieran levemente. El humano tragó saliva como si fuera consciente de repente del hecho de quién era yo, de qué era yo. Pidió disculpas sin saber por qué y se marchó atropelladamente trastabillando con las piedras de la calle. Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de provocar sin querer. Sacudí la cabeza con una media sonrisa y fui hasta ella rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y envolviéndola con suavidad tanto para asegurarme de que estaba bien como para que los demás humanos pudiesen estar seguros de que ella estaba conmigo y que destrozaría a cualquiera que intentara algo con ella.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté asomando mi cabeza por encima de la suya.

-Una primera edición… -sostenía el libro casi con reverencia-. Es una primera edición de "Orgullo y prejuicio"… -sonreía como una niña antes de la mañana de Navidad-. No puedo creer que haya encontrado esto, ¿sabes qué es esto?

Reí entre dientes y la besé en la cabeza.

-Sí, sé lo que es –le contesté. Miré a la mujer que atendía el puesto y que parecía encantada con Bella-. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Doscientos setenta y cinco dólares –contestó ella. Bella se congeló. Noté como se tensaba y como gemía de forma imperceptible ante el precio.

-Nos lo llevamos –dije-. Y si tiene cualquier otra primera edición de Jane Austen me gustaría echarles un vistazo por favor.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres, la mujer se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de la mesa y Bella se giró entre mis brazos para fulminarme con la mirada.

-No puedes gastar doscientos setenta y cinco dólares en un libro Edward.

-Sí puedo –la besé-. Vale mucho más y los dos lo sabemos.

-Yo no puedo pagar esa cantidad por un libro, por mucho que me guste –añadió mirando el libro que mantenía entre sus manos como si fuese un escudo entre mi pecho y su cuerpo.

-Yo lo voy a pagar –Bella abrió la boca-. Cariño, quiero agrandar la colección de la biblioteca y esta joya no puedo dejarla abandonaba aquí –dije fingiendo una excusa muy plausible.

El deseo de Bella por tener ese libro era tal que ni siquiera protestó. En lugar de eso, frunció el ceño un par de segundos; el tiempo en que tardó la mujer en regresar con cinco libros más en sus manos, dos de Austen, uno de Shakespeare y dos de Dickens. Todos ellos primeras ediciones. Luego su ceño se esfumó y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sonrisa que no perdió en toda la mañana y que siguió en su cara mientras conducíamos de regreso a casa, ella enfrascada ya en uno de los libros.

________________________________ **Emmet **_______________________________

Un par de chicas pasaron por nuestro lado y me miraron de forma coqueta haciendo batir sus pestañas y soltando risitas estúpidas para atraer mi atención; con caballerosidad les sonreí e incliné la cabeza para reconocer su presencia pero sus risas dejaron de escucharse para fulminar a Bella con la mirada al darse cuenta de que tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de ella. Entonces sus miradas cambiaron y fulminaron a Bella que se limitó a rodar los ojos de forma exasperada.

-Lo siento por eso –me disculpé mientras la guiaba al interior del local.

-No tienes la culpa. Además, al menos esta vez no han intentado bajarse la camiseta para que les echaras un buen vistazo a sus pechos –añadió con cierto tono amargo. La miré enarcando una ceja-. La camarera de ayer casi se come a Jasper con los ojos cuando aún no habíamos traspasado la puerta –añadió.

-¿No os cansáis? –preguntó Bella. La miré sin comprender-. Ser el centro de atención, las miradas, las sonrisas, los intentos de coqueteo… Ya sabes –hizo un ademán con las manos-, de esas cosas.

Pensé unos segundos en lo que acababa de decir y luego negué con la cabeza.

-Depende. A Edward le molesta bastante, la verdad. Pero a mí no me incomoda demasiado –me encogí de hombros-. Supongo que todo depende de tu actitud mientras eres humano. A mí me encanta ser el centro de atención y Edward en cambio si pudiese pasar desapercibido lo haría.

-Es imposible que Edward pase desapercibido –dijo Bella rodando los ojos-. Es demasiado atractivo para ello, incluso siendo humano estoy segura de que era imposible que pasara desapercibido- reí suavemente. Era increíble lo cerca que estaba Bella siempre de tener razón-. En realidad no creo que ninguno de vosotros tres hayáis pasado desapercibidos en toda vuestra vida –añadió.

-Creo que tienes razón –concluí.

Aún riendo, la guié a través de las diferentes máquinas de videojuegos hacia la sala trasera del local donde la luz era más suave y siete mesas de billar con el tapete de diferentes colores parecían ocuparlo todo. Bella me miró y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Billar? –preguntó-. ¿En serio crees que yo puedo jugar a esto sin matar a nadie en el intento?

No pude resistir. Solté su mano y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndola a mi lado con una sonrisa que, si bien no podía competir con la de Edward, al menos era bastante atrayente.

-Lo que creo… -susurré junto a su oído-… es que es un lugar medianamente íntimo, con poca luz, en el que puedo tenerte inclinada sobre la mesa conmigo detrás de ti disfrutando del contacto de tu culo contra la erección que me estás provocando sin correr el peligro de que nadie grite "pervertido"-Su cuerpo se estremeció y sonreí inocentemente-. ¿Tienes frío, preciosa?

Bella me fulminó con la mirada pero no contestó. No hacía falta. Sus pezones erectos bajo la camiseta que llevaba era suficiente respuesta para mí.

-Voy a acabar sacándole un ojo a alguien –protestó ella cambiando de tema. Pese a su protesta, me siguió hasta una de las mesas.

-Estoy seguro de que si le sacas un ojo a alguien, agradecerá que al menos haya sido hecho por alguien tan bonito como tú. Sobre todo si es un chico.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

-Me estás dando la razón como a los locos.

-Sí –asentí-. Pero eres una loca preciosa.

Fue instantáneo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente y yo me divertí ante esa imagen. Era divertido hacer que Bella se sonrojase; divertido y fácil; bastaban un par de caricias y algunas palabras bonitas para que nuestra chica se avergonzara. Era divertido. Le sonreí.

-Coge un taco –ella me miró y contuve una carcajada-. Uno de esos palos para golpear las bolas.

-Yo sí que voy a golpearte las bolas… -farfulló.

En un segundo estaba a su lado gruñendo de forma erótica junto a su oído.

-Ten cuidado cariño… tengo muy buen oído… Y no es precisamente golpear lo que quiero que hagas con mis bolas…

Bella abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir para darse cuenta de que dijese lo que dijese en un intento por avergonzarme, yo sería capaz de darle la vuelta de forma que fuesen sus mejillas las que se ruborizaran completamente. Así que optó por fingir que no había hecho el último comentario, se apartó ligeramente de mí y cogiendo de forma torpe uno de los tacos se giró para mirarme.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó desafiante tomando.

Moví la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa mientras preparaba las bolas y las dejaba bien situadas sobre la mesa. Luego rodeé la mesa y besé a Bella en el cuello inclinándome y sintiendo con cierta diversión como se estremecía. Sujeté el taco colocando mi mano encima de la suya, la giré de forma que enfrentara la mesa y colocando mi otra mano en su espalda la incliné hacia delante inclinándome yo con ella. Podía notar como su respiración se había acelerado y como su corazón bombeaba sangre de forma rítmica y más rápida de lo normal delatando así su excitación. Aparté el cabello hacia un lado dejando su cuello y nuca desnudos, coloqué el taco en la mesa y guíe sus manos para que lo sujetara bien, colocando las mías encima. Bella me miró girando el cuello y aproveché para besarla breve pero duramente en los labios. Me separé de ella unos milímetros y observé que había cerrado los ojos pero sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos. Sonriendo y sin poder ni querer evitarlo le di un suave azote en la cadera que hizo que Bella abriese los ojos. Le sonreí de forma socarrona y la giré para que se encarara a la mesa. Pegué mi pecho a su espalda y respiré profundamente junto a su oído disfrutando totalmente del escalofrío que la recorrió. Sostuve sus manos bajo las mías y evité que temblase.

-Emmet… -susurró.

Sonreí con satisfacción puramente masculina al escuchar como susurraba mi nombre.

-Concéntrate –le indiqué sonriendo con suavidad-. Desliza el taco entre tus dedos lentamente… -le dije mientras hacía ese mismo gesto-… y haz que la punta toque suave pero firmemente la bola blanca… -sentí como Bella respiraba profundamente antes de hacer eso mismo logrando que la bola blanca llegase hasta el triángulo multicolor que había sobre la mesa y tuve que contener una carcajada al ver como ella se incorporaba de golpe con gesto indignado.

-No se han movido –se giró frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué no se han movido?

-Porque tienes que darle más fuerte –le dije -¿Por qué no probamos otra vez?

Bella me miró enarcando ambas cejas.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo sola ahora? Creo que tenerte pegado a mi espalda me… me desconcentra… -me dijo ruborizándose.

Estiré mis manos y abarqué su cintura estrecha mientras la acercaba a mí. Me incliné lo suficiente para que mis labios estuviesen junto a su oído y le hablé en un susurro.

-Puedo pegarme a tu pecho cuando me lo digas…

Bella me golpeó el pecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho y reí entre dientes sin soltarla cuando sacudió su mano en el aire mientras murmuraba que no debería golpear a vampiros hechos de granito.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa pagarás por esto… -me aseguró.

-Estoy deseando llegar a casa –le contesté risueño.

Bella farfulló algo acerca de vampiros pervertidos y de descanso en el sexo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para intentar acertar a alguna bola. Reí entre dientes y entonces lo sentí. En la otra esquina del local, recostado contra la barra, vestido con ropas oscuras y los ojos fijos en nosotros. En un gesto instintivo me levanté de la posición en la que estaba, incorporé a Bella y le di un suave tirón para mantenerla a mi lado cubierta parcialmente por mi espalda. Lewis se acercó a nosotros y sentí la mano de Bella apretarse alrededor de un pedazo de tela de mi camisa, aún así, no se movió de mi lado.

-Cullen –asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento-. ¿Es ella?

-Sí –contesté. No había por qué mentir-. Pero si esperas que te la presente pierdes el tiempo –añadí haciendo que él sonriese a medias.

-Por supuesto, siempre habéis sido muy… celosos… Si yo tuviese una humana como esta tendría otras formas de pasar el tiempo divirtiéndome en lugar de traerla a locales de billar –dijo Lewis.

-En ese caso es una suerte de que sea nuestra y no tuya ¿no te parece?

Lewis sonrió a medias y sentí como Bella se tensaba al ver los dientes de Lewis brillar bajo la opaca luz de forma peligrosa y amenazadora.

-¿Sabes? No deberías de salir solo. Los accidentes… ocurren.

Apreté los dientes y mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos, sonriendo luego de forma despreocupada y desinteresada como si lo que me pudiese estar diciendo o el modo en que podía amenazarme no fuese nada más que una simple molestia y no algo que fuese a tomarme en serio.

-Eso he oído. Pero no te preocupes por nosotros, Edward puede estar en un segundo aquí si le llamo –me encogí de hombros fingiendo que no había notado su gesto de contrariedad-. Será mejor que dejes de mirarla –le advertí entonces-, no me gustaría que tuvieses un… accidente ¿no crees? Sería algo bastante desafortunado.

-Estoy deseando que James la reclame oficialmente –replicó entonces-. Él sí sabe compartir.

Gruñí amenazadoramente. Varios humanos se giraron y al reconocer lo que éramos se apartaron y apiñaron contra las paredes como si así pudiesen estar protegidos en caso de que dos vampiros se peleasen… ¡estúpidos ilusos idiotas! Lewis alzó las manos divertido y elegantemente inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí.

Me giré hacia Bella después de asegurarme de que no había más vampiros en el lugar, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y busqué con mis ojos los suyos a pesar de que para ello tuve que inclinarme hacia delante por la diferencia de altura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –asintió-. ¿Quién era?

-Lewis. Es peligroso. Si lo vuelves a ver alguna vez y estás sola quiero que marques nuestro número de teléfono. El de Edward –añadí-, es el que llegará antes a tu lado ¿entendido? –Bella asintió con los ojos aún fijos en la puerta-. Cariño, hablo en serio. Lewis es tan letal como Jasper y tan peligroso como James y Laurent juntos. No quiero ni siquiera pensar lo que podría ocurrirte si te topas con él ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo entiendo –afirmó ella.

-Bien –miré a nuestro alrededor-. Lo siento cariño, será mejor que volvamos a casa –dije-. ¿Está bien?

-¿Bromeas? Es el único sitio en el que quiero estar ahora mismo.

Estaba temblando. A pesar de haber permanecido de pie de forma estoica, sin echarse hacia atrás y aguantando la mirada de Lewis, Bella estaba temblando. Maldije entre dientes antes de atraerla a mi lado rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo, consciente de que Bella parecía desaparecer prácticamente a mi lado. No le iba a pasar nada. No iba a permitirlo.

__________________________________ **Alice **_______________________________

Los nuevos vestidos de la próxima temporada de invierno eran horribles. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba uno en particular, de color dorado brillante y tirantes que haría temblar incluso a la mujer más calurosa del mundo. ¿A quién se le ocurría diseñar un vestido de tirantes para pleno invierno? Pasé la hoja rápidamente antes de soltar un suspiro y lanzar la revista al suelo sobre un montón más que ya había ojeado.

Antes de estirar la mano para tomar otra, me quedé helada. Mis músculos se tensaron y supe sin verlo que mis ojos se habían vuelto del color de la noche. Temblor. Miedo. Edward gruñendo. Jasper con los ojos fríos e inertes, la mano de Emmet rompiendo el cuello de alguien. Gritos. Dolor.

Parpadeé cuando la sensación de frío me abandonó y respiré profundamente; algo innecesario pero que, a pesar de todo, me servía como si siguiese siendo humana.

-Carlisle, tenemos problemas –hablé en tono normal y tranquilo. Desde la cocina Carlisle me pidió que bajase.

Lo hice, completamente convencida de que pronto conocería a Bella.

_________________________________ **Jasper **_______________________________

Edward nos había asegurado que no había ninguna mente extraña cerca de casa y yo tampoco sentía nada excepto el deseo y la lujuria de mis hermanos, de Bella y la mía propia, así que el plan de permanecer la noche tranquilamente fuera de casa, en el jardín, parecía que iba a ser perfectamente aceptable. Me había costado mucho que Bella volviese a mirarme y ha hablar conmigo sin tartamudear ni hacer que su rostro se volviese del color de las amapolas después de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Era como si siempre quisiera estar con Emmet y Edward porque temiese que yo fuese a asaltarla en cualquier momento. No niego que eso era precisamente lo que me habría gustado hacerle pero sabía que hacerlo no iba a lograr que ella se sintiese menos intimidada por mí.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente y coloqué sobre sus hombros una manta delgada mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea –dije a media voz-. Lo siento, debes de tener frío.

-Estoy bien –contestó con una media sonrisa-. No es la primera vez que duermo fuera ¿sabes?

Sonreía. Deduje que no se estaba refiriendo a los años que había estado huyendo de James y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Bella apenas hacía referencia a esos años y cuando lo hacía, cambiaba de tema rápidamente. No. Por su sonrisa tenía que estar refiriéndose a antes de ello, a antes de que su pesadilla particular empezara.

-¿No lo es? –negó con la cabeza-. Cuéntame eso –pedí sonriendo.

-Cuando vivía con mi madre en Fénix hacíamos esto a menudo –sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Solíamos sacar las mantas y las almohadas a la pequeña terraza y acampábamos allí mirando las estrellas y respirando el olor a tierra y a calor…

-Lo echas de menos –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Bella me sonrió asintiendo.

-Seattle es muy diferente a Phoenix –admitió-. Aquí todo es verde, frío y húmedo. Arizona es calor, sol, viento caliente… -se distrajo mirándose las uñas de los pies desnudos sobre la manta que habíamos colocado en la hierba.

-Cariño –me miró-, sabes que nosotros iríamos dónde tú quisieses ir ¿verdad? –parpadeó un par de veces-. Sólo tienes que decirlo y estaremos allí antes de que te des cuenta, literalmente –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Sería una crueldad por mi parte haceros eso –susurró mientras se acomodaba junto a mí tumbándose-. No estaríais cómodos en un lugar donde el sol parece brillar más horas de lo que la luna está en el cielo.

-Bella, estás equivocada. Se supone que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que cuidarte y quienes te mantenemos feliz, no al contrario.

Ella rió suavemente y su risa inundó mis sentidos como si fuese cristal tintineando.

-Pero yo quiero que vosotros también seáis felices y lo sois aquí, jamás podría pediros algo semejante –dijo de forma firme.

Suspiré. La conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que estaba hablando en serio y que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Deberías de pensar un poco más en ti misma en lugar de pensar tanto en los demás –le dije atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

Bella se relajó contra mí exhalando un suspiro de placer mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo y mi mano se dejaba caer en la curva de su cadera como si perteneciese allí, no como si fuese una reclamación o una obligación de algo, sino simplemente porque parecía que era natural que estuviese allí.

-No sé pensar en mí sin pensar en los demás –confesó con una media sonrisa oculta tras un bostezo que me hizo reír entre dientes-. Lo siento –se disculpó.

-La culpa es nuestra –le acaricié la mejilla-. A veces olvidamos que eres humana y que tú sí necesitas dormir y descansar –masculló algo entre dientes que no entendí-. Te daremos un poco de tiempo también para ti… Estos últimos días han sido agotadores ¿verdad cielo?

Bella no contestó. Paz, tranquilidad. Sonreí cuando ladeé la cabeza y examiné su rostro sobre mi pecho. Bella estaba dormida. No me extrañaba. Acaricié su cabello de forma distraída y descuidada un par de segundos antes de que Emmet y Edward apareciesen y se quedasen tan embobados mirándola como me había quedado yo. Fue Emmet quien la recogió de mi lado y la acunó contra él para subirla a la habitación. Miré a Edward que permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alice ha llamado –me dijo intentando mostrarse despreocupado a pesar de que no parecía estarlo demasiado-. El viernes tendremos una reunión con James en La Cueva. Oficial.

Me tensé. Eso significaba que Aro estaría allí. Y sería él quien decidiese si James podía reclamar a Bella como su presa o no. Edward mantenía los puños firmemente cerrados alrededor de las caderas y la mirada dura y fría clavada en mí. Sus intenciones estaban más que claras: desafiaría a cualquiera que intentara apartar a Bella de nosotros y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué ha visto? –pregunté.

Me miró. Alice no se lo había dicho, pero los dos sabíamos que si no me había dicho nada y además tampoco había dejado que Edward viese nada en su mente, no podía significar nada bueno.

-La presencia de Aro nunca implica nada bueno –se escuchó la voz de Emmet en un susurro.

-Mataré a James con mis propias manos si Aro toma una mala decisión –dije firmemente. Edward me miró como si estuviese cuestionando mi afirmación. Asentí-. Bella se queda con nosotros Edward, es nuestra consorte, es nuestra y nadie va a quitarnos eso, ni siquiera Aro.

Edward me miró esperando que tuviese razón y yo también lo esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, que tal?**

**Espero que tengais un poquito de paciencia para que yo pueda subir los capítulos, vale? A ver, comentando cosas, tengo pensada ya la proxima escena de lemmon pero aún no estoy segura de quien va a protagonizarla, es difícil elegir entre nuestros tres chicos, ¿no os parece? Puedo decir que habrán algunos capítulos en los que querreis matarme, pero recordad que si lo haceis, no sabreis el final del fic :D**

**Ah, otra cosa, han sido catorce páginas de word, así que ya sabéis, aunque parece que no es necesario que os lo diga porque siempre me dejais mucho reviews, y eso es algo que me encanta, así que muchas gracias de verdad :D**

**Antes de que me olvide, algunos de vosotros me habeis preguntado que es eso de SL. Bueno, no sé si está permitido explicarlo por aquí, así que los que querais saber que es eso de la realidad virtual de SL mandadme un correo y os lo intentaré explicar, vale? Solo teneis que saber que a mí me gusta mucho y que paso bastante tiempo allí :p **

**Un beso para todos, espero veros en los reviews!! Un besito para todos, sed felices!! Nos leemos pronto :DDD**


End file.
